Turns out they're not so famous
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: it was 10 years ago when Sierra left Canada and moved to LA where she ended up working for the paparazzi. She put Total Drama behind her and chose not to look back. Now Sierra finds herself being forced to go back to Canada to write about them! As it turns out, 10 years does a lot to people and she's about to find out that quite a few people have changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

All Sierra's life she had been making blogs and getting the latest scoop on whatever celebrities or shows she was obsessed with. So, it's no surprise she moved to the United States when she turned 18 and moved to LA where she found herself spending the next 10 years of her life being a member of one of the hottest Celebrity gossip teams in the business.

Sierra loved her job and was one of the best! She would always manage to get the best pictures that were wanted and that made her not that well liked with her Co-workers. At the age of 28 years old she was single and constantly traveling to get these good pictures. She was married to her job and loved it. Sierra just wished that her boss would make her the assistant manager of the company! That's what she's been working hard for since she joined them at the age of 18, however her boss Malcolm didn't seem to put her on any important assignments. All the work she did, she chose who she wanted to follow and depending on how good her picture quality was she could easily make $300 on one picture and call it a day if she wanted too! Malcolm's favorites were the ones who got traveling assignments, they were the ones who had it made and Sierra wanted it too! She was called 'Stalkerlicious' by many celebrities because they knew her by her hair and her ability to snap a quick picture. Sierra's been waiting for 10 years, She gave it 110% for every picture she snapped and she wanted to write articles too! Today was the day she was going to stomp in the room and tell Malcolm how she felt.

"Malcolm!" Sierra stormed open the door. "You and I need to talk!"

"What's up, See?" Malcolm spun his chair in his office. "Can you believe that Justin Beiber is still around?"

"Can you not call me, See?" Sierra asked him, rolling her eyes. She hated when he called her that. She didn't even know why he called her that. He was her secret Santa the one year and wrote S-E-E on her gift which was apparently his version of Sierra.

"Malcolm, I don't care about Justin Beiber or anyone else." Sierra sighed. "I came to talk about my future."

"You should really see a shrink about that." Malcolm laughed. "It's cool though, I wanted to talk to you."

"Can I talk to you first?" Sierra asked. "It's really important and I wanted to talk to you about moving up in this place. I've been here for 10 years and I proved myself more than worthy! Why can't you just give me a chance and let me do a full report for the magazine! I'm sick of just being the paparazzi picture taker!"

"Okay." Malcolm told her as turned around to open his file cabinet.

"Look, all I'm asking you fo-Wait, did you just say yes?" Sierra asked and jumped up and down.

"Next month's issue is reality stars: Where are they now?" Malcolm threw the file at her. "I knew that I recognized you from somewhere! I didn't know you were that Sierra! Since you were part of the original cast I was hoping you could score me an interview! They used to be big like 10 years ago and the second I found out you were THAT Sierra I knew you were the perfect girl for the job! So, I was thinking that you could go and see what everyone's up to, get a few pictures and convince them to get a reunion together?"

"Oh gosh, I haven't seen any of them since I left Canada." Sierra told him. "I don't think that anyone would want to see what they're up to. They weren't the nicest bunch and I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Cody?" Malcolm smirked. "You had a big crush on him, I'm sure you know where to find him? C'mon See! This could be your big break! If you can score an interview with them we would be legendary! It would be like a vacation for you, to see what all your friends are doing! I'll pay for the whole trip and I'll give you 2 weeks to get it done."

"I don't talk to Cody that much anymore." Sierra awkwardly laughed. "I'm not that person anymore, when I left 10 years ago, I left to get away from Cody. I already had a stalker reputation so I came here to make a profession out of it. I just wanted a fresh start. I've made myself break away from that whole group."

"If you want the promotion you'll have to do it." Malcolm told her. "This is a huge deal for you."

"This is the only way?" Sierra sighed.

"Yes." Malcolm told her. "They know you, can you imagine the juicy gossip they'll spill to you? Do it for the promotion."

"Fine, I'll go." Sierra told Malcolm. "Just for the record, I'm not happy about this! If my career wasn't on the line I'd tell you to go screw off! I'm only doing this to show you how great I am for this company."

"You're leaving tomorrow morning." Malcolm told her. "Pack your stuff."

"Whatever you say, Malcolm." Sierra flashed him a fake smile and walked out the door of his office.

* * *

Sierra slammed the door to her apartment shut and went to the tea pot. Tea was the only thing that was able to calm her down when she was nervous. She didn't want to do this and her hands were shaking knowing her job was on the line. She grabbed a cup of tea and tossed her now shoulder length hair up into a bun and went online and started looking them up.

The next time Sierra looked at her clock on her computer it was 3:27am and the only things that she managed to find out was that Chris checked himself into rehab two years ago and Gwen was arrested for protesting naked outside some art museum 7 months ago. Sierra hated clicking on page after page to find nothing worth finding.

"I guess I'm not as good at this as I used to be." Sierra rolled her eyes as she clicked on the 100th website in the last 3 hours when she finally found something! It wasn't much but it would be a start. Sierra hated calling anyone this late but dialed the number anyway.

"Hello?" a woman answered. "Who the hell is this calling my house at this hour?!"

"Uh..Hi, I'm sorry for calling so late." Sierra awkwardly laughed. "My name is Sierra and I was wondering if I could speak to DJ."

"Hang on." the woman sighed. "I hate it when these women call my baby all the time! Just because my baby is single and could cook doesn't mean that every single mother in the city needs to call him up."

Sierra heard what she assumed to be DJ's mom start screaming his name for a minute or so when she finally her DJ pick up the phone, she was nervous. He was the only one that he managed to find. He was her only hope and her job was now in his hands.

"Hello?" DJ yawned into the phone. "Who's this?"

"DJ?" Sierra asked. "It's Sierra...from Total Drama."

"Sierra?!" DJ asked. "Wow, I haven't heard from you in years! What have you been up to?"

"I live in LA now and I work for the paparazzi." Sierra truthfully told him. "How about you?"

"I own a diner here in town with Mama." DJ sighed. "It's not much but it's something."

"Hey, I'm going to be in town for awhile." Sierra told him. "I'm actually calling you to see if you wanted to catch up and maybe I could get an interview from you for my magazine."

"Yeah, I'd love to!" DJ told her. "I'll give you the directions to the diner and we can meet there. I'm still in the same town."

"That's great DJ!" Sierra told him. "You like have no idea how much this means to me! My job is on the line and I'll just explain that all tomorrow."

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow." DJ told her as he gave her directions to get to the diner.

* * *

Sierra thanked him and hung up the phone and walked over to her closet and threw a pile of clothes into a suitcase. She was never much of a perfectionist or an organizer, honestly with her schedule she sometimes wore the same shirt 2 days in a row. She grabbed her laptop case and slid it in there, that was what she was going to need the most for her interviews, that and her pink camera that she loved. Sierra glanced at her clock and sighed knowing that this time tomorrow she would be back in Canada seeing people that she didn't want to see ever again and it was all Malcolm's fault.

What she didn't realize was that she was going to be the one who was in for the surprise of her life. The people she knew 10 years ago when she last saw them were living lives you wouldn't expect. In fact it would turn out that they weren't that famous at all...not even one of them.

It just so happens when you move out of the country for 10 years and lose contact with everyone, you used to know. When you come back you'll find out that the world keeps going on and everyone changes and for Sierra the day she was going to realize that was tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay, so originally I planned on making this a Gwen or Noah centered fic. But then I decided that Sierra needs love too. So, I thought that I would make a story where Sierra decided that she needed to get her life together and accept the fact Cody didn't love her and so she decides that since she's good at stalking people she would go to and try to make a living in LA and didn't want to have contact with anyone from the show. I remember the lyrics to Blaineriffic and Courtney and Heather sing "Turns out she's not so famous." and then I decided it just kinda came together. In this story Sierra is going to meet up with everyone and there will be feuds, surprise couples and people who have made drastic choices in their lives. There may even be a death or two. Will anyone even want a reunion? Will Sierra be able to pull this off? Is anyone actually interested in this? Read and review, This is my first fic that is Sierra centric where she's not a complete Cody obsessed stalker. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

The flight back to Canada was the longest flight Sierra had ever taken in her life. She brought her ipod so she had music to calm her down. It didn't really help her. When she got off the plane she was freezing, it wasn't like she was used to in L.A. so she hurried up and got her luggage so that she could take a cab to see DJ. The cab ride only took maybe an hour but it still felt long. She had so many memories about her past flashing right before her eyes that she wasn't sure she was ready to do this, but she had no way of turning back, she was already at DJ's diner.

* * *

Sierra walked into the cafe and smelled fresh pie being made and people talking. It smelled so good that Sierra couldn't help but smile. DJ obviously cared about this place. You could tell by the atmosphere and how happy these people were. Sierra sat at an empty booth by the window and a short woman glared at her and stormed into the kitchen. A few minutes later DJ came out from the kitchen and he looked exactly the same only slightly taller. Sierra stood up and hugged him. She couldn't believe she was standing in front of him again...

"Sierra!" DJ hugged the girl. "It's been so long! You got a haircut!"

"You look exactly the same." Sierra smiled and the two sat down. "How have you been?"

"I've been busy." DJ smiled. "Since the show ended, I've been here at the diner with mama."

"This is your life?" Sierra asked him. "I mean, you didn't move on? Go be on TV?"

"When the show first ended I was on some show with Duncan when I was about 20." DJ told her. "We all lived in this house together but then I got told I wasn't right for the show, so I went to culinary school and then I graduated and now I help my mama."

"That's all?" Sierra was shocked. "Listen DJ, I'm not trying to be rude but you're 28 years old, shouldn't you have attempted to do more? I mean, I became a member of the paparazzi and moved to L.A. and you're still here doing the same thing you did when I left!"

"I got a degree in culinary." DJ reminded her. "Why are you picking on me?!"

"Look, I'm here for work purposes." Sierra sighed. "My boss wants a reunion with the old Total Drama cast, do think I would be able to get you to agree to come take a group pic with everyone else and say we had a stupid reunion?"

"Well sorry to disappoint you." DJ told her. "I don't really keep in touch with most of them. We all went our separate ways and it's for the best."

"Did I miss something?" Sierra asked him.

"Everyone ruined themselves." DJ sighed. "Every last one of them got greedy. I just wanted out of there. I left shortly after you did. Speaking of that, why did you take off so fast? everyone stayed for at least the week."

"DJ, when you see yourself on TV and you're known as a stalker and the whole world is laughing at you because they think you're a nutcase who is obsessed with some boy who never even cared about you to begin with, you feel like a complete fool." Sierra told him. "When my mother called me, she told me that everyone was making fun of me for ever liking Cody, So I went home quickly to be with my family and tried to explain myself and obviously that didn't work because I still loved Cody! So I decided that the best thing to do would be to make my career based off something I'm good at...Stalking! At least I get paid and I'm over Cody."

"A few days after you left there was supposed to be a cast party, but it never happened." DJ sighed. "Courtney left shortly after you. She couldn't stand being around Gwen and Duncan and then after she left Duncan decided that he was going to leave in the middle of the night and Gwen went with him. Then everything just got bad. Everyone ended up leaving Chris and Chef in the playa alone. The contracts finally expired and everyone had enough. Everyone wanted solo careers and fortune. I just wanted to be with mama, So I came back here. Look, if you want an interview from me, I'll do it but there is no way I want to meet any of them again! My life has been so happy without the mention of Chris Mclean! I still talk to Bridgette and I can give you her address if you want."

"That would help me a lot." Sierra smiled. "I'm sorry for saying that you're life was boring, I just expected that maybe you would have been married or at least dating."

"I'm not really ready to meet anyone." DJ told her. "It was nice talking to you, but I really should head back to the kitchen. Mama is gonna need me."

DJ wrote down Bridgette's address and handed it to Sierra and posed for a picture with her. Sierra decided to take a cab to Bridgette's house in hopes of having better luck talking to her about getting back together with a few of the Total Drama cast members.

* * *

Sierra arrived to the address that DJ had given to her an hour later and was petrified with the location of the neighborhood. There was broken glass all over and all the houses looked like they could use a good paint job. The address that Sierra was told to be Bridgette's house had toys all over the yard and the grass was either tall or dead, depending on the patch of grass you were looking out. Sierra took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Much to Sierra's surprise a short, balding man in his boxers opened the door and looked up at Sierra.

"Yeah?" The man asked her. "What do you want?"

"Uh...Hi." Sierra awkwardly waved. "I'm looking for someone name Bridgette but I'm pretty sure this is the wrong house, I'm sorry to both-"

"No, she's here." The man told her. "She just got home from work. Where'd ya say you were from?"

"I'm Sierra from a TV show that I met her on." Sierra told her.

"I'm Larry." the man told her. "Hang on a second...BRIDGETTE!"

"What?!" Sierra heard someone yell and then appear at the door.

"Some bitch is at the door looking for you!" Larry yelled. "Hurry up too! I want to eat soon!"

Bridgette rolled her eyes and stepped out on the porch and slammed the door shut behind her. Bridgette's hair was down and wet like she just got out of the shower. She had on a T-shirt and some shorts. She looked so tired and sat down on the steps of her house.

"Bridgette?" Sierra asked and took a seat next to her. "From Total Drama?"

"How have you been?" Bridgette smiled at her. "It's weird seeing you here, You look the same."

"You look tired." Sierra told her. "Who was the guy?"

"Larry?" Bridgette asked. "He's my Fiancé."

"You're joking, right?" Sierra laughed.

"No, I'm not." Bridgette told her. "Since the show ended I've been working a lot and Larry is the best that I can do! I can't afford this cruddy house without him. I need someone to help me take care of my kids."

"You have kids with that guy?" Sierra asked her.

"No, the kids are Geoff's." Bridgette pulled her cell phone out and showed her a picture. "Austin, Dustin and Kelsey."

"Where are they now?" Sierra asked them. "I'd love to meet them for an interview!"

"I'm keeping my kids away from anything related to the show." Bridgette sighed. "I just want to forget it all. I wish I never met Geoff! He left me here to live on the beach! Geoff is a lifeguard on the beach! He never stopped with the parties! He is 28 years old and he thinks that it's okay to just party all the time! Geoff is a loser and I never want to see him again."

"So, does this mean you wouldn't be open to having a Total Drama reunion?" Sierra asked. "I'm really not trying to be pushy! It's just my job depends on it."

"Sierra, I'm not a reality star anymore and I don't want to be." Bridgette sighed. "I have to finish up cooking. I'd appreciate it if you would keep my name out of whatever it is you do for a living."

"I work for the paparazzi." Sierra sighed. "So, I guess a picture is out of the question?"

"Sierra, I look like crap." Bridgette told her. "I'm not the same girl from the show."

"This may be asking a lot but can you please tell me where I can find someone who actually wants to be in a magazine?" Sierra begged her.

"Geoff lives at the beach about 2 hours from here." Bridgette sighed and pointed up the road. "Talk to him. He'll be the guy who is almost 30 years old hanging out at spring break with teenagers thinking he's cool."

Bridgette went back into her house and slammed her door shut leaving Sierra standing outside by herself.

* * *

Sierra made it back to her hotel room and started writing down everything she had learned about these people today. She was going to visit Geoff tomorrow first thing in the morning. She was rather disappointed in herself with this assignment. So far none of them were going to be able to help her impress Malcolm. Sierra just wanted to go home, she learned more than she ever wanted to know, so when her Cell phone rang and it came up as a local area code she was hesitant to answer but sighed and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Sierra answered.

"Sierra?" She was asked. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah, who's this?" Sierra asked.

"It's Gwen." Gwen responded. "Hey, I heard that you were in town and you work for a magazine! I'm in. I have so much I want to talk about! Where are you staying? I'd love to meet up with you!"

Sierra agreed to meet with Gwen tomorrow. She had no clue who told Gwen she was in town or how she got her cell number but at least she wanted to be in the magazine and since she was an old favorite, Sierra was going to let her talk. Maybe Gwen was just the person she needed to get that promotion.

* * *

**So, we met DJ and Bridgette and next chapter we're going to meet Geoff and apparently Gwen! What do you think she's up to? I have so many surprises that you'll never believe. I admit that I felt terrible for Bridgette when I wrote this. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Sierra woke up the next morning in her hotel room and glanced at the clock, it was after 9:00am so Sierra knew she had to get started on her 'assignment' that she didn't even want to do in the first place. She was never a fan of Geoff and they hardly spoke on the show. If Sierra wasn't sure that this was going to bomb she would put it off, however she was pretty sure that at this point Geoff was her only hope of having anything to write about.

* * *

Sierra decided to walk to the bus stop and take the bus to the beach. She wanted to get some photos of the area that has changed so much since she last left there. When she got to the beach she found that it was cold there and not the best day to go to the beach. There weren't many people there so it was easy to find Geoff surfing really badly in the water. When he crash landed on the beach and was literally eating sand, that's when Sierra decided would be the best time to talk to him.

"Geoff?" Sierra approached him. "Is that you?"

"Sierra! Dude!" Geoff stood up and grabbed her into a hug. "It's like been forever!"

"10 years." Sierra told him. "Could you put me down?"

"Oh, sorry." Geoff dropped her into the sand. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine." Sierra brushed the sand off her shirt. "I heard you live here?"

"Totally!" Geoff happily fist pumped the air. "It's the bomb! I got sun and fun and these awesome waves!"

"So, you have a beach house?" Sierra asked him grabbing her notepad and pen.

"No, I just live on the beach." Geoff told her. "I use broken pieces of wood and sand and then I hope for the best! High Tide always sucks but on the plus side, I can totally have all the bonfires I want!"

"This is what you've been doing for the past 10 years?" Sierra smirked. "I thought you would be doing something else."

"I would never dream of doing anything else." Geoff told her "I was married to Bridgette for maybe 4 years after the show ended. Then Bridgette got pregnant and wanted to get a job and go to school and stuff and then she wanted to stop making out and having parties and she was no fun anymore so I left her and she filed for a divorce."

"Do you pay child support?" Sierra asked. "Uh...I work for the paparazzi and I'm writing an article on the Total Drama cast and I was hoping you'll be in it?"

"Does it pay?" Geoff asked her. "I could use some money."

"It may get you some people who want you to do a show." Sierra faked a smile. "So, would you mind taking me back to your beach house and let me take a few pictures?"

"Sure!" Geoff agreed.

Sierra walked along side of Geoff as they went to Geoff's 'House'. Sierra couldn't believe that Geoff looked exactly the same as he did on the show with the exception of his beard. His clothes were even all ripped, Geoff looked like he had been shipwrecked on an island for the last 10 years. If Sierra was giving an award out for the most pathetic Geoff would win right now.

* * *

Sierra sat in this weird sand fort that Geoff had built and she looked at the pictures on her camera that she had managed to take as she listened to Geoff ramble on and on about old times and all the things that he was doing with his life. It was 3 hours of Geoff rambling when Sierra finally had enough of him. She couldn't even use 90% of what he was saying in her article.

"So Geoff, who was the last contestant you've seen since the show ended other then Bridgette?" Sierra sighed and asked out of boredom.

"Duncan used to party on the beach with me." Geoff told him. "Then 2 years ago he took off and said he wanted to travel and I haven't seen him since."

"So, he left town?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah." Geoff sighed. "Nobody else comes to visit me at the beach."

"Why don't you leave the beach?" Sierra asked him. "You don't have to stay here."

"I haven't left this beach in almost 5 years." Geoff told her. "Usually I just steal food from people who have family fun day type things at the beach."

"O-M-G! Geoff that's really nasty and disgusting!" Sierra told him. "Look, why don't we finish our interview at my hotel room? You can take a shower and wash your clothes and maybe shave."

"I dunno..." Geoff was hesitant.

"C'mon!" Sierra dragged Geoff into a cab and forced him to come back to her hotel.

* * *

When Sierra and Geoff finally made it to Sierra's floor they got off the elevator and Geoff and Sierra were fighting about Geoff's lifestyle all the way to Sierra's hotel room when they both stopped dead in their tracks to see Gwen sitting on the floor in the hallway, right outside of Sierra's room.

"Gwen?" Sierra asked in shock. "How did you find my hotel room?"

"You said you were going to meet me today." Gwen smirked. "Geoff? Is that Geoff?"

"Uh...Yeah." Sierra looked at them both funny. "I invited Geoff over here to finish up our interview."

"Great!" Gwen stood up. "Then you can hurry up and you can talk to me!"

"Okaaaayyy...Uh..." Sierra awkwardly looked at Gwen. "You're pregnant?"

"Yep." Gwen told her. "7 months."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Geoff rolled his eyes. "I was here first and now you're just here to steal the limelight! That's all your good at."

"Geoff, give it a rest." Gwen rolled her eyes. "I'm not arguing with you anymore! It's been years since I even seen you! I've been busy with my life."

"I'm not arguing with you either!" Geoff crossed his arms. "In fact, I'm going back to my beach house!"

"Geoff just wai-" Sierra tried to get Geoff to come back but Gwen started talking.

"Forget him." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"I needed him for my article." Sierra told her. "Can't you guys just get along?"

"With him?" Gwen rolled her eyes. "Never."

"Gwen, would you like to come into my hotel room with me and say something that won't get me fired?" Sierra sighed. "I'm really ready to give up on this!"

"Of course I'll help you." Gwen agreed as Sierra unlocked the hotel door and she and Gwen stepped inside.

* * *

Gwen and Sierra stepped inside Sierra's hotel room and Gwen took her shoes off and sat on the bed. Gwen's hair looked exactly the same as it did on the show and Gwen had her tongue pierced as well as a bulls ring in her nose. Gwen was wearing a plain black maternity dress and had her nails done a dark green color.

"So, I guess you have a ton of questions for me." Gwen smirked. "Starting with why I found you in the first place and how I found your hotel."

"That would be a good start." Sierra sat on the bed next to Gwen with her laptop out waiting to get all the info.

"Okay, so I follow your blog and I knew you were coming here." Gwen told her. "I saw you mentioned that you would be in the area and so I called your boss Malcolm and asked where you were and when I told him who I was, he happily told me."

"You follow my blog?" Sierra was surprised by this.

"It's a good thing I did." Gwen told her and handed her a piece of paper. "This is what I want you to write about me, it's easy enough and I want you to use a picture of me from last year that I brought with me. I was hoping that if I made it easy for you that you would make it easy for me and not mention that I'm pregnant."

"I really wanted a group reunion." Sierra told her. "Why is everyone making this so damn difficult?!"

"So, will you use the stuff I gave you?" Gwen asked.

"No, I can't do that." Sierra told her. "I dig dirt on big time celebrities! Do you honestly think that I'm going to put everything I worked so hard for at risk to help you?"

"Then I'm going to ask you to leave me out of it." Gwen sighed. "I don't want the whole world to know that I'm pregnant and I was hoping that you could respect that."

"Who's the baby's father?" Sierra asked her.

"I can't tell you that." Gwen told her. "it's been a long time and it's someone from Total Drama, which is why I'm asking you to not mention me."

"I don't know what I should do." Sierra looked at her. "I need my job!"

"I'm your friend and I'm not ready to tell the world." Gwen told her. "Look, how about we talk about a small reunion tomorrow? We can get DJ, Me, You, Cody and Trent. I know where you can find Cody and Trent and I can get everyone together for coffee or something and we can talk about all this!"

"Did you say Cody?" Sierra blushed. "If he can't make it, then that's like totally okay!"

"Don't worry." Gwen assured her. "He can make it! I'll make sure he's here."

"You still talk to Trent?" Sierra asked her.

"Yeah, but Cody, Trent and DJ are the only ones that I can stand being in the same room with." Gwen laughed. "I always joke around with DJ that we should cook up pies of death and kill the rest of them off!"

"I guess it would be nice to see them again." Sierra smiled for a second. "What does Trent do these days?"

"He still plays guitar and he works in a coffee shop." Gwen told her. "But, I'll let him tell you tomorrow! I gotta get going, I still have to run to the store and I have an ultra sound tomorrow. So, I'll get everyone together around 3:00pm tomorrow?"

"Sounds good." Sierra smiled as Gwen put her shoes on and walked waved goodbye. Sierra couldn't help but be nervous. Tomorrow she was going to see Cody for the first time in 10 years and this was weird for her because she honestly knew nothing about him. She never thought the day would come that she would see Cody and he would be a complete stranger to her.

* * *

**Okay, So Sierra is going to go to get Coffee with Gwen, DJ, Cody and Trent! Gwen is pregnant but who is the father? Will Geoff ever take a shower or make his life semi better?! How do you think Cody and Trent's lives are going? Is Sierra ever going to get her Total Drama reunion? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Sierra hated Coffee so she didn't know why she even agreed to meet Gwen at a stupid Coffee shop. She didn't even want to see Cody because she wasn't sure if she would fall in love with him all over again. Sierra took a deep breath and walked in the coffee shop and found Gwen flagging her down and motioning for her to come over to the table. Sierra walked over and took a seat and looked at them all, especially Cody and Trent.

"Glad you could make it." Gwen smiled at her as she sat down. "Sierra, you remember Trent and Cody, right?"

"Of course she remembers me." Cody laughed. "I'd be surprised if she didn't. How have you been? It's been a long time since I saw you."

"Yeah, I remember you all." Sierra smirked. "We all lived together at the playa for years! How could I possibly forget?"

"Gwen and DJ were telling us that you wanted us to be in a magazine or something?" Trent confirmed with Sierra.

"Yeah, would you guys be willing to be in it?" Sierra asked them. "It would help me out so much."

"I'll be in it." Gwen sighed. "Trent convinced me to do it last night when I told him."

"Thank you guys so much!" Sierra squeed. "This is going to help me so much!"

"When you take the pictures, I'm going to stand behind something though." Gwen told her. "Trent's the one that wanted to be in the magazine. That's all he talked about while we were in the waiting room."

"Gwen, what are you having?" DJ asked. "You said you would tell me!"

"It's a girl." Gwen laughed. "Cody you owe me 10 bucks."

Sierra just listened to them all talk. Trent looked almost the same as he used to except now he had some stubble on his face. Looked also wore those stupid square lens glasses that artists wore. Looks just like those sunglasses he wore when he was in the Total Drama brothers. Cody just looked weird to Sierra, it wasn't the same Cody she left behind. Cody still looked the same only it looked like he had the gap in his teeth fixed and he had a tattoo on each of his wrists one was a airplane and the other was a dock surrounded by water. Sierra was surprised, Cody never seemed like he would be the tattoo type. Sierra had so many questions.

"Cody, what kind of tattoo's do you have?" Sierra found herself asking.

"Oh these?" Cody showed her his wrists. "The dock of shame from season 1 and the stupid plane from season 3. It was the most exciting thing I've ever done in my life so I figured I would get myself a tribute to it."

"I still don't know why you would want a tattoo of that place anywhere on you." Trent laughed. "Thank god we never have to see Chris ever again."

"What's Chris doing now? Trying to promote a new lame show?" Sierra giggled.

"No, Chris got locked up 5 months ago." Gwen told her. "It was all over the news around here. Chris kept it as private as he could. Chris has a bad alcohol problem and lost all his money and tried to kill himself so they locked him up and tried to make him better. I think eventually they'll just let him out and he'll kill himself. You can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved."

"I didn't know..." Sierra looked at them. "Sorry I even asked."

"Let's talk about something else?" Cody suggested.

"Can I ask my questions?" Sierra asked them all and they agreed.

"So, Gwen. You and Trent are expecting a baby?" Sierra asked him.

"No." Trent told her and sighed. "Look, don't write this down just listen. I left here years ago and just came back into town. I got in contact with Gwen and she was pregnant already and she was having a hard time paying the bills since he left her and I offered to move in and help her with the rent and the baby."

"Who is he?" Sierra asked.

"I don't ask and she never told me." Trent rolled his eyes. "It's for the best and she never wants to talk about it."

"I know who's it is." Cody smirked at Trent.

"Yeah, and you're sworn to secrecy too." Gwen glared at Cody.

"So, are you and Trent dating?" Sierra asked Gwen.

"No." Gwen told her. "We're just friends."

"Okay, so can any of you tell me anything useful that I can actually use for my article?" Sierra glared at them, getting tired of them telling her that she can't write stuff down.

"I left the show when I was 19 years old. I went home to my family for a year and tried to go to college and it wasn't for me. So, shortly after my 20th birthday I went to the United States and lived in Florida for 3 years with some girl I met and I partied a lot and met this guy who was from New York and was there for Spring break, he told me to ditch the girl and come live with him in New York and that with my guitar skills I could be famous. So I did and I was playing guitar on the streets for like 3 years and then made it doing Broadway musicals for a year then I went hitchhiking for 2 years and playing guitar at truck stops and then I decided to come back here about 6 months ago and I started living with Gwen."

"Finally! Something that I can use." Sierra laughed. "I can write that you two live together, right Gwen?"

"Sure." Gwen agreed.

"Cody, it's almost 5 o' clock." Trent pointed to the clock in the shop.

"Oh crap!" Cody shot up from his chair. "Sierra, I have to get going. If you want an interview, I'll talk while I drive and then I can take you back to the hotel that you're stay at?"

"That's a great idea." DJ agreed. "Save some money and let Cody take you."

"I could just stay here with Gwen and Trent?" Sierra looked at the two hoping they would save her from this awkward ride.

"We have to head home." Gwen told her. "My sister is supposed to be coming over for dinner."

"Oh, Okay." Sierra looked at Cody. "I guess we better get going then."

"Great." Cody smiled as everyone took a group shot and Cody escorted Sierra to his car, opened the door for her and got in the driver's side and they drove off.

* * *

The drive was the most awkward thing that happened so far in Sierra's life. Cody turned on the radio and Sierra just kept looking at her lap or out the window. Finally Cody was the one who broke the silence.

"How have you been?" Cody asked. "Do you like living in LA?"

"Yeah, it's okay I guess." Sierra told him. "Do you like doing...uh...what do you do?"

"I'm a teacher." Cody told her. "I teach 4th grade."

"That's great, Cody!" Sierra squeed "I knew you would grow up to amazing things!"

"Being a teacher isn't that great." Cody admitted. "I wanted to be famous more than anything in the world."

"So, what stopped you?" Sierra asked.

"My parents." Cody told her. "The second my contract ended they pulled me out of the playa and I went to my public high school for the last few weeks and I got to graduate with my class. I got sent straight to community college for 2 years and then transferred to another college I got accepted to and I graduated at the top of my class and then I just stayed here and got into the usual routine of work and going home."

"That's cool though." Sierra told him. "At least you can be proud of what you do. You're helping kids."

"We're here." Cody stopped the car and opened his door. "I'll be right back!"

Sierra was surprised that Cody decided to do errands right now. What was so important about the time? He never even told her where they were going. So, Sierra waited for Cody hoping that he wouldn't be making her wait forever. About 10 minutes later Cody came back and Sierra was surprised at what Cody came back with. When he opened the back door of his car he helped a small girl into the car seat that Sierra only noticed now.

"Hi!" The little girl greeted Sierra, waving her hands at her.

"Hello." Sierra looked at the little girl. "What's your name?"

"Mariah!" the girl smiled. "I'm 4! How old are you?"

"Enough questions, sweetie." Cody smiled as he got in the car. "Mariah, this is Sierra and she was on TV with me a long time ago. Sierra, This is Mariah and she's my daughter and as you can see, This is the daycare that I pick her up from every day."

"Daddy, are we getting Chinese tonight?" Mariah asked him.

"Yeah, I almost forgot!" Cody laughed. "I have a busy schedule and I usually pick up Chinese or something on weekdays."

"Can your friend come over and eat with us, daddy?" Mariah asked. "She has pretty hair."

"If you want to come over then you can." Cody offered Sierra "Chinese food is on me."

"Sure." Sierra agreed.

* * *

They arrived at Cody's house almost 45 minutes later and Sierra carried in the food as Cody carried Mariah into the house and put her on the floor. Sierra put the food on the coffee table as instructed by Cody and the three of them all ate and were having a good time. Sierra was finally getting info on Cody's tattoo's and all kinds of things. Cody turned on the TV for Mariah so he could talk with Sierra a little more.

"She's pretty." Sierra smiled and watched her.

"Yeah, she's my world." Cody agreed. "I never would have thought that I would love someone as much as I love Mariah."

"Is it hard to raise her?" Sierra asked. "I never really had time to have kids. The only person I ever thought of having children with was you and I was 17 then."

"Mariah has attitude." Cody smiled. "If anyone is going to be famous, it's going to be her. I know every parent says that their kid is the greatest thing in the world. But I really think she has talent."

"Daddy!" Mariah yelled "Where's Momma?"

"She's still working sweetie." Cody told her. "She'll be home soon, I promise."

That's when Sierra looked at his hand. She saw a ring on his finger. How could she have missed that? Cody was married.

"You're married?" Sierra asked.

"Oh yeah." Cody laughed. "I guess I forgot to mention that. At least you can get a family picture. That might help you with your job. You have two contestants that actually are happily married."

"You married someone from the show?" Sierra asked. "I didn't know you liked anyone from the show except for Gwen."

"Yeah, we ended up meeting in college." Cody smiled. "I really love her and I never thought I would. I never even had feelings for her on the show."

"Who'd you marry?" Sierra asked.

"I marrie-" Cody was going to tell her but Mariah yelled.

"Mommy!" Mariah went running over to the front door. "Daddy! Mommy's home!"

* * *

**Yes, I left it like this on purpose to be evil. I know who her mother is obviously. I didn't describe Mariah this chapter, but I will next chapter when I tell you who her mother is. Take a guess everyone. I was actually going to do NoCo but then I decided I wanted to be semi realistic and I wanted Cody to have a child and actually be in a happy marriage. I can promise you that Sierra is going to be surprised too. So, thoughts? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nada.  
A/N: Everyone started guessing and guessing and the most popular guesses were Courtney, Heather and Izzy and they would all be wrong. The only two people to guess correctly were The-Normal-Twit and forever you and me. Both of them guessed at least 3 names each and I think they just hit it lucky. Either way they got it right! You guys know me too well, why would I give him Courtney? That would be an obvious and sane choice, which we all know by now that I rarely do anything normal.**

* * *

"Hey Sweetie!" Leshawna walked through the door and picked her daughter up. "Cody, I'm home!"

"I'm in the living room!" Cody yelled back to his wife.

"You married Leshawna?" Sierra asked him. "I never would have imagined that."

Leshawna walked into the living room carrying Mariah with her. It was obvious that she was Leshawna's daughter, when they were next to each other it was really noticeable even though she had lighter skin and Cody's eyes, she had Leshawna's nose and face shape. Cody and Leshawna hardly spoke on the show so it was surprising to Sierra to see that were married, she wasn't even aware they had anything in common.

"Leshawna, you remember when I told you this morning that I was going to meet Sierra?" Cody asked her. "I figured that I'd bring her here so you could see her and she could meet Mariah."

"Leshawna, how have you been?" Sierra smiled at her.

"You don't need to make this awkward, ya know?" Leshawna smirked at her and walked over to her. "Come give me a hug!"

"I never would have guessed." Sierra hugged Leshawna. "How long have you been married?"

"5 years." Cody told her. "I couldn't be happier."

"I'm happy for you." Sierra smiled "I wasn't sure that I would be, but I surprisingly am. I left here to get away from Cody and change my life around and I'm really glad you found someone like Leshawna, Cody."

"I never thought I'd hear those words from you." Leshawna admitted. "I didn't know what was going to happen when you saw Cody."

"So, do you want our story for the article?" Cody smirked at her. "We don't mind posing for pictures."

"Sure!" Sierra grabbed her notebook "Okay, so Leshawna, let's start with you! Where do you work? At what point of your life did you realize Cody was the one for you?"

"I work as a nurse at the hospital." Leshawna told her. "I'm going to school to become a doctor and I'm still working on that. Cody and Mariah are my life and Mariah was an unexpected surprise. Cody and I wanted to wait until I finished school to start a family, but everything happens for a reason and being a mom is amazing."

"Our schedules suck." Cody laughed. "But for now, Leshawna is able to be a nurse and she takes college courses on the weekends."

"We met at Community College when my mom forced me to go." Leshawna laughed. "I didn't know what I wanted to do and I didn't declare a major and then one day I was eating an apple and sitting in the cafeteria because I had 40 minutes to kill before my English class started and that's when Cody saw me sitting there by myself and he started talking to me and we became closer and closer and he was too scared to ask me out, so I asked him to take me to the movies."

"More like demanded." Cody laughed. "She threatened that if I didn't take her to the movies that she would flush my Spanish paper down the toilet and she would tell everyone that I wet the bed that one time during Total Drama! Which I did NOT I was blackmailed by Duncan to confess to doing it when he was the one who did it! Then He told Gwen who told Bridgette who told Leshawna! God, you aren't going to write the bed wetting part down, right?"

"I think you should write it!" Leshawna laughed. "It would be hilarious!"

"Gee thanks." Cody rolled his eyes. "In the end we went out and we've been together ever since."

"it's weird how life works out." Leshawna told her. "If it wasn't for Cody I don't think I would have even stayed in school."

"After the show ended we all just went our own ways." Cody admitted. "To be completely honest as much as I hated that show, it was the only good thing that happened in my life, if it wasn't for that show I wouldn't have ever met Leshawna in the first place and we never would have had Mariah."

"O-M-G This is the greatest information that I have gotten!" Sierra was in the edge of her seat "Tell me more! Keep going!"

"Yeah, more!" Mariah clapped and laughed.

"I think you heard enough." Cody picked her up. "I'm going to take Mariah upstairs to play."

"Can you do the laundry too?" Leshawna smirked. "Since you're up anyway?"

"Fine." Cody sighed. "Even though it's been your turn to do the laundry for the last 3 weeks."

Cody took Mariah upstairs and started to mumble stuff to himself. Leshawna laughed and sat on the couch next to Sierra and slipped her shoes off and kicked them to the side.

"Cody and I share all the chores." Leshawna told her. "It's been my turn to do the laundry for the past 3 weeks and I've been getting out of it. I think it's funny, I do most of the cooking when I'm home and I Vacuum, So I play this game with Cody to see if I can get out of doing dishes. He treats me really good though and I'm loving our life."

"So, what happens when you finally finish college?" Sierra asked her.

"I'm hoping to have one or two more kids." Leshawna admitted. "I never thought that I would be good with kids and be able to have a career but Cody and I manage to make it work and he's amazing with Mariah, he plays tea party with her and he makes this stupid voice when he plays Barbie's with her. I wish I could be around for them more then I am, I tell Cody that all the time and he always tells me it's okay and he's happy to do it and he loves me."

"So, you don't really have much time to hang out with your old friends from the show?" Sierra asked her. "If I could get a reunion together, would you be able to go? I think it would be totally fun!"

"Girl, let me tell you something." Leshawna to Sierra "We have LeShawna and Cody time and then we have Cody time and LeShawna time where we have our own lives and our own friends and Cody has friends that I don't really get along with and he's not a fan of some of my friends."

"So, you have total drama friends?" Sierra asked.

"I guess you could call it that." Leshawna left out a fake laugh. "I talk to Bridgette and from time to time Lindsay calls me and has no clue who I am. I talk to Duncan who is avoiding Geoff who lives at the beach. I try not to talk to Geoff that much because he never wants to take anything seriously which is the same reason that Duncan stopped talking to Geoff. Duncan is avoiding a lot of people including Gwen, so Cody agreed to not tell Gwen where he is."

"Would you be willing to tell me where Duncan lives?" Sierra asked her. "He was really popular on the show and Malcolm, My idiot boss I'm sure would love him!"

"Sell out Duncan?" Leshawna rolled her eyes. "Yeah, why not? He's been living in the Stanford Trailer park just outside of town. I don't know what number he lives in, I don't go and visit him much and I haven't actually seen him in 3 years. When Mariah was born I stopped visiting. Cody and I decided not to allow our daughter near most of those people."

"I thought you and Gwen were really close?" Sierra asked.

"We were." Leshawna told her. "Until Gwen started to become almost as bad as Geoff, you saw him, right?"

"Yeah?" Sierra was confused. "What's that have to do with anything?"

"Gwen never grew up and Gwen has a hard time doing much of anything." Leshawna rolled her eyes. "I respect that Cody wants to hang out with her, but I don't like her life. Once she started hanging out with Duncan, she picked up so many bad habits. When Cody told me she was pregnant, I wasn't surprised. Gwen refuses to have a job. She just hangs out with Trent all day, it's like they're just waiting for fame that's never going to happen! I know we all used to be friends but so much has changed, I feel like Cody and I are the only ones who changed! Cody likes them so I don't argue the point, I think Bridgette could do better and Gwen needs to get a job and stop leading Trent on, he agreed to help her raise her baby and she won't even tell him who the father is! I love Cody and Bridgette's okay, Duncan and Geoff need to get their act together and Gwen is talented but she's so selfish and dependant on everyone else."

Cody came downstairs and threw the laundry in the washer and grabbed 3 soda's from the fridge and handed them to the girls. Cody sat down next to Leshawna and smiled.

"What are we talking about?" Cody asked.

"Your friends." Leshawna told him. "How we have different groups of friends."

"Leshawna and Gwen don't get along that well anymore." Cody admitted. "I still can't stand Duncan and from what Leshawna tells me Duncan is avoiding Gwen and Geoff."

"This is why we can't have an official reunion." Leshawna sighed. "I've been avoiding Harold's calls since the show ended and the last time a group of us got together there was a big fight."

"It was on our wedding day." Cody chuckled. "There were so many uninvited guests! Half of them saw the announcement in the newspaper and just showed up."

"Heather had a lot of nerve." Leshawna added in "I hated that girl and I never wanted to see her again! Why would she think it was just okay to show up at someone's wedding?! She brought her kids too and they were so bad. Her kids were screaming and crying all around the isles."

"I think she did it on purpose." Cody told Sierra "It just seems like something Heather would do."

"Heather has kids?" Sierra asked. "Heather never seemed like the motherly type to me..."

"She isn't." LeShawna laughed. "Those kids she had with her were horrible! We were busy with our families, so we really didn't get a chance to talk to any of them. Heather just stood out because of her obnoxious kids. She had at least 3 with her."

"The whole wedding was awkward." Cody told her. "Trent brought his guitar and tried to play for tips and Harold showed up and he gave this really weird speech about wedding traditions."

"Heather ate all my food." Leshawna rolled her eyes "Duncan got into an argument with Beth about something stupid."

"Izzy stole the ice sculpture that we paid $300 for." Cody sighed. "We invited Bridgette and the whole time she was there, she was fighting with that guy she lives with."

"It was a disaster." Leshawna told her. "I was so embarrassed. I can't believe that these people act like this! Until this day! Justin brought a karaoke machine."

"It sounds like things that would happen on the show." Sierra smirked.

"That was the problem." Cody told her. "They still act like they're 16 and that's why I try not to hang out with them that much."

"The only decent one to hang out with is DJ." Leshawna smiled "He's the best friend you could ever have! He was one of the only cast members that was actually invited to the wedding."

"I have work in the morning." Cody told her. "How about I take you back to the hotel?"

"Okay, yeah that sounds great." Sierra smiled "Do you guys know where Chris is locked up? I'd really like to try to get an interview with him."

"Yeah, he's locked up about an hour from here in a facility called Mac Wood." Cody smiled at her. "I'll write it down for you and I'll get you Duncan's address."

"If you swing by the hospital, I'm sure you can find Noah." Leshawna rolled her eyes. "Noah unfortunately works at the same hospital that I'm in and he's a surgeon and everyone loves Noah! I can't stand him, he thinks he knows everything!"

"That's Noah for you." Sierra laughed. "We all knew he would be successful. How about his personal life?"

"Don't know and I don't care." Leshawna told her as she scribbled something down on some paper in Sierra's notebook. "I see Noah all the time in passing, I haven't said a word to him in 3 years. He's still a sarcastic jerk from what I've heard. I wrote down the directions to Chris's psyche ward and here's the directions to Duncan's trailer. Have fun!"

"I know what I'll be doing tomorrow then." Sierra smiled at them. "I appreciate this, guys."

"That's why we can't have a reunion, I'm pretty sure everyone would kill each other." Cody laughed. "C'mon I'll take you to the hotel."

Sierra realized at this point that she may still manage to impress Malcolm and that there was still hope for making this work. Even if she couldn't get her reunion, if she spoke with enough of them to get info then she could make this work. Cody and Leshawna alone would be enough to shock fans. The whole drive back to the hotel, Sierra couldn't help but to be happy, this trip was actually going better than she thought it would.

* * *

The next morning Sierra woke up at 7:00am and hopped in the shower really quick, she was going to attempt to visit Chris and see what she could get out of him. He was the host after all and without him, her interview would be pointless and she really didn't want to have to write that he was locked up, she wanted to talk to the arrogant host herself and see what he thought about everything and see if he could point her in the direction of any other contestants.

Sierra decided that instead of asking for rides and taking a cab everywhere she would just go and rent herself a car for the remainder of her trip. Once she got the car, she was on her way to see Chris and she figured it would be hard to get him to agree to sit with her, so when she asked to see him and he agreed to it, she was surprised. A nurse lead her to a room and told her to take a seat and wait. About 5 minutes later a man that she never would have thought to be Chris Mclean sat down in front of her, he had a beard that took up most of his face and Sierra saw multiple cuts and scars on his arms and his eyes were bloodshot.

"What do you want?" Chris asked her.

"I came to see you." Sierra smiled at him. "Do you remember me?"

"Of course I remember you. You're the crazy stalker from my show." Chris told her. "I never cared for you that much."

"Then why did you agree to see me?" Sierra asked him.

"You're the only one who came to visit me since I got locked up." Chris told her. "Everyone likes to think that someone cares even though it's not true. In the end, you always end up alone. You left a long time ago, which just tells me that you're here because you want something."

"I...Uh...I'm a-" Sierra didn't even really know what to say to Chris at that point, so it was a good thing he cut her off.

"I know what you do." Chris smirked. "You're a paparazzi girl now, Aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm not here to make up rumors about you guys." Sierra told him. "I just wanted to give you a chance to tell your side of the story. You were the host and I think that the readers would love to see what you've been up to."

"After Total Drama ended I tried to find another job and it didn't work out very well so I started to drink and I'm now an alcoholic. I lost all my money and now my life really sucks. I'm also listed as a registered sex offender because 2 girls from the show said that I had sex with them! I'm tired of the fame, I never thought I would say that, but I hate Total Drama, I hate all the contestants from the show and I hate my life! I want to kill myself! My wife is in charge of my everything right now! She decides what my money goes to and if I'm allowed to leave here! Do you know who my life is?" Chris asked her.

"No?" Sierra was watching this man try to hold back his tears.

"Neither do I." Chris sighed. "I got wasted really badly this one night on a trip to Vegas with Chef and we got drunk and when I woke up I was married to some weird woman who looks like a cross between Owen and that fat lady on the Drew Carey show who wears a shit load of make-up! The worst part is she wants to spend actual time with me! I tried paying her off to get a divorce! She won't sign papers or anything! She wants an actual relationship and she's ugly and fat and lives in my house with me and won't leave me alone."

"Oh, uh...Well I can see where that may be slightly awful." Sierra faked a laugh. "How about I just write that you retired and are happily married and you hope to be home soon?"

"Or you could write that I hate my life and I wish I was dead." Chris suggested. "I'd rather be stuck in here then with her."

"I'm going to leave now." Sierra told him. "I really wanted to talk to you, but I don't really know what I'm supposed to say to you. I think you're life is really bad and I don't blame you for wanting to leave this world. I would freak out if I was forced to marry a total stranger. Oh, before I leave, do you think you could direct me to someone who can be in my article?"

"No." Chris told her. "I stopped caring what everyone was doing a long time ago."

"Thanks for seeing me, Chris." Sierra faked a smile.

Sierra realized that Chris's life really did suck and she wasn't going to try to help, from what she could see, Chris had really good reasons for not liking his life, she felt that if she was in that situation she would have done the same thing.

* * *

The drive to Duncan's was the strangest place Sierra had been to in a long time. It was out of the town she was in and about an hour of driving down small roads that looked like they should lead to nowhere. Sierra had a GPS in her car that couldn't even find the place that she was looking for! It was around 4:00pm when she finally found what appeared to be a trailer park in the middle of nowhere. There were kids outside beating each other with sticks, she assumed they were playing sword fighting. These kids looked about 10 years old and they gave her funny looks when she pulled in the park. She wasn't sure if these kids never saw a car before or if they were going to beat her with the sticks.

She got out of the car and looked at the trailer to make sure it was the right address. Once she was sure it was, she stepped up to the house as the kids watched her and at least 4 dogs started to bark nearby. The trailer was white and dirty, one window was smashed and boarded up as a 'Solution' there was no doorbell, so Sierra just knocked on the door loudly. She waited and when nobody answered she walked over to the kids.

"Excuse me!" Sierra flagged them down. "Can you tell me who lives in that trailer over there?"

"Why?" The kid asked. "You a cop?"

"No." Sierra told them. "I'm just looking for my friend."

"Viper is home." Another kid told her. "Ya just gotta knock harder!"

"Does Viper have a lot of friends?" Sierra asked.

"Are you his girlfriend?" a 3rd kid asked. "Because his girlfriend who lives there won't like that very much."

"No, I just want to talk to Dun-I mean, Viper." Sierra told them. "Thank you for your help."

Sierra decided that it was worth a shot, With the kids watching her she went over to the front of the trailer and picked up a rock and threw it as hard as she could, breaking it in the process. The kids cheered and Sierra loved the fact that she won the kids over. Next thing she knew she found her yelling "Viper!" loudly to add effect to her recent act of breaking the window. The next thing she knew the door flung open and the kids fled the scene when a man with sunglasses, no shirt on, pierced nipples and gray sweatpants on. Sierra smiled when she saw the signature green Mohawk that she could never forget.

"Who the hell broke my window?!" Duncan yelled holding up a gun. "I'll shoot you little punks if you don't stay the hell away from my house!"

Sierra put her hands up in the air. Here she was having a gun aimed at her head, this wasn't what she planned.

"Don't shoot!" Sierra yelled. "It's Sierra from season's 3 and 5."

"Get in here." Duncan put the gun down and pointed inside his house. Sierra being scared shitless quickly ran into the house, not knowing what to expect as he slammed the door behind. "Sierra? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm a reporter and I'm looking to do an interview with the whole ca-" Sierra told him but he interrupted.

"I'm Viper now." Duncan told her. "I put that show behind me. How did you even find me?"

"Leshawna told me you would be here." Sierra told him. "She didn't tell me you were Viper."

"Thank you, Leshawna." Viper rolled his eyes. "Now I'm going to have to move again. If you managed to find me that means that Gwen will definitely be up here! Urg!"

"Can I ask you a few things for my article?" Sierra asked him as he grabbed a backpack and started to stuff clothes in it.

"No!" Duncan yelled at her. "You can't ask me questions! Nobody was supposed to even know I was here! Now, I have to start all over again and I guess I'm leaving her this time. I told her not to go out shopping."

"Where are you going to go?" Sierra asked.

"Where the cops won't find me." Duncan opened a drawer in the bedroom and started stuffing it. "Don't just stand there, grab the tattoo gun and unplug it from the wall."

"I'm not going to report you to the cops." Sierra told him. "I just came here to talk."

"If you know where I am that means that everyone will and I don't want them to find me." Duncan sighed. "You wouldn't get it and I don't want to talk about it! I'm a drug dealer and a tattoo artist and I don't want to be found by the cops or by any of them."

Duncan was in his bedroom looking around to make sure that he got everything he could need and he grabbed Sierra by the hand and the two of them made it to the front the door and Duncan pushed her on his couch that was disgusting.

"Look, I'm leaving and I want you to wait 10 minutes before you leave so you don't end up following me, got it?" Duncan asked her.

"Uh-huh." Sierra nodded. She wasn't surprised that Duncan would do something like this. She was more surprised that during the yelling that Duncan was doing, the door opened and in she walked and she glared at his backpack filled with stuff.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She yelled at Duncan. "You need to stop being so paranoid! This is why I don't go out! When I leave, you get paranoid that everyone's a cop!"

"Yeah, well what if she gave away my location?" Duncan turned and asked her. "You always do this! Why do you have to be such a bitch?"

"You packed." She sighed and sat on the couch next to Sierra and rolled her eyes. "He always does this! We're you honestly going to leave without telling me?!"

"Uh...I don't want to answer that." Duncan blushed. "I just got carried away!"

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah, Sierra" Duncan tossed his full backpack on the floor. "She's my girlfriend."

* * *

**Okay! So, We met Cody's wife and we found out why Chris's life sucks. Was anyone surprised that Duncan was a drug dealer who's paranoid as hell? Let's guess who his girlfriend is, if she is talking to Sierra it's obvious that they know each other. I know who his girlfriend is, do you guys? Why is Duncan avoiding the rest of the world and going by Viper? Why does he not want Gwen to find him? From what this document is telling me, I wrote over 4,000 words. So, I would love everyone's input on this. This has become my baby, I'm totally in love with this and I had no idea this would be so popular! So, thanks guys. I listen to all the reviews and check regularly, so I would love to hear your thoughts and predictions. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

**A/N: Everyone guessed Beth and everyone would be right. That just means that I have to slip a few more details around to make this more interesting. So, I'm going to toss in more details. I'm also amazed with managing to get 80 reviews! This isn't the biggest community, however it's proved to be quite supportive.**

* * *

Beth sat on the couch and shook her head and sighed. Duncan started unpacking his stuff by throwing it all over the floor and Sierra, who was never expecting to see this site in her life, started laughing. This got her glared from the couple.

"What?" Beth asked her. "He always acts like this. He thinks that everyone who shows up here is a cop."

"Who usually knocks on the door?" Duncan asked her. "It's always the cops."

"and you always act suspicious." Beth rolled her eyes. "It's nice to actually have friends come over."

"She's not here to be your friend." Duncan told her. "She's here because she wants us to be in a magazine!"

"I like magazines." Beth told Sierra. "We'd love to do it."

"No, we wouldn't." Duncan rolled his eyes. "I can see the deadlines: Duncan the drug dealer!"

"We don't just sell drugs." Beth rolled her eyes. "We also sell quilts at the flea market!"

"Did you really need to tell her that?" Duncan rolled his eyes. "I don't make quilts."

"Do you want to see my favorite quilt that he made?" Beth asked. "It was an anniversary gift!"

"Sure!" Sierra happily agreed.

"No." Duncan rolled his eyes. "We don't need to tell her what we do."

"Why?" Sierra asked him. "Why are you two living like this?"

"What do you mean?" Beth asked. "Duncan makes good money."

"Yeah, but your hair looks hideous and this place is disgusting." Sierra admitted. "It's hot and smells like sweat."

"There is nothing wrong with my hair." Beth insisted.

"It looks like shit." Duncan rolled his eyes. "When was the last time you washed it?"

"3 weeks ago when I went to see my mom." Beth told him. "Is it my fault that someone didn't pay the bills?"

"I'm not risking using my name to pay the bills." Duncan laughed at her. "We pay in cash or not at all."

"Then why aren't we paying in cash?!" Beth yelled at him.

"I'm going to go smoke." Duncan sighed. "Sierra, you're coming with me!"

"Maybe I shou-" Sierra was trying to get out of it but Duncan wasn't letting that happen.

"Now!" Duncan grabbed her by the arm and pulled her outside while Beth kept yelling at him the whole way outside. "Why on earth would you even want to come here? My life is already hell, living with her! I rarely pay bills and then to make my life even worse, you show up!"

"Why are you living like this? With Beth of all people..." Sierra asked. "This is off the record."

"Because I can't get a real job and no girl with any sense would live with me?" Duncan laughed ad lit up a cigarette. "I have every right to be paranoid, I just found Beth one day while I was living on my own and she just tagged along and never left."

"You found her?" Sierra asked, surprised by this.

"Yeah, I found her when I was moving around." Duncan smirked. "You come across a lot of people when you try to run away from your past. It started off as us just being traveling friends and then she ending up being an activity partner for a few years and somehow, she's now my girlfriend but I'm thinking about leaving her anyway. When I ran into Beth she was hanging out at a truck stop and about to travel to Arizona with some guy she never even met! So that's what being nice gets you, a clingy girl who can't defend herself in the real world. She just started talking to her mother a month ago when I brought us here really cheap. We've been moving a lot because everyone keeps finding us. Would I leave her in a heartbeat? Yes. I borrowed money from Ezekiel that I have no intention of returning. I never officially broke up with Gwen and I haven't spoken to Courtney in almost 3 years. I had a fling with that Anne Maria bitch and now I have to avoid her. If I thought for a minute that Beth could survive without me, she would be gone. In fact, that's kinda why I relocated her here. She's been bugging the shit out of me for over a year now! She's not a good thief or liar and when I tried to dye strands of her hair pink...Well you saw that disaster."

"Then why are you staying with her?" Sierra asked. "Why didn't you just ditch her?"

"Honestly?" Duncan smirked. "She puts out and she lets me sleep with other girls from time to time. If I ever find someone better, she's history and she knows it."

"Yeah, well it looked like she was the one calling all the shots when she walked in the door." Sierra smirked at him. "Also, you're the one who's smoking outside. Did she ban you from smoking in your scummy trailer?"

"Mock it all you want, I don't care." Duncan told her. "I'm happy living my life this way! I can make $5,000 in a week if I wanted to. I could easily pay these bills if I wanted to and Beth knows it. So, she's been following me around and sleeping with me long enough to know that we'll be heading out in a matter of days. I have a hard time committing to one house."

"Houses aren't the only thing you have commitment issues with." Sierra rolled her eyes.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Duncan asked her. "You're the one who tried to hunt me down. I guess life hasn't exactly worked out the way you wanted either."

"Don't you dare insult my life." Sierra told him. "I'm the one with the power to publish your whole life to the world."

"Threats now?" Duncan asked her with a smirk. "If you had any power, do you honestly expect me to believe that you would come back here practically begging me to pose for a few stupid pictures? You're more desperate than Beth on the day I was going to leave her in the mountains, she begged a lot that day and you're coming close."

"Guess what?" Sierra told him. "You're nothing! You weren't attractive then and you aren't now! I don't even know why Gwen and Courtney argued over you! Gwen should have picked Cody! He's a teacher and you're living in a trailer with Beth because she has sex with you and you aren't even paying the bills so she can take a shower! Beth used to be a nice girl and Gwen was a nice girl too and then you come around and you change people!"

"If I'm so bad than why is she trying to track me down?" Duncan winked at Sierra.

"If you're such a nice guy than why does she need to track you down in the first place?" Sierra smirked at him.

"I want you to leave." Duncan tossed his cigarette on the ground. "I don't want to see any of them again either. So, if you see Gwen make sure you tell her that she's wasting her time coming up here."

"I wouldn't tell her." Sierra glared at him. "It would break her heart."

Duncan slammed his door shut and Sierra stormed off to her car. Neither of them wanted to see each other again. Sierra was pretty sure Duncan was ready to pack Beth up and move them to some other town.

* * *

Sierra was back in her hotel room. She was googling these people some more! There had to be something that she was missing. She was coming to a dead end and she didn't have nearly enough stuff to impress Malcolm. Finally after hours of searching she found a comment on a blog from 7 years ago written by someone named Candice Lawrence who claimed to be Zeke's cousin, so Sierra tried to find her online and after 2 more hours of plugging the name in, she managed to find a phone number and called the girl who was really surprised that she hadn't heard of Zeke sooner. The girl gave Sierra the address to find him at and told her nothing else. Sierra soon understood why this woman was surprised. Sierra found herself in the really really really amazing section of town about 4 hours from where she was at currently.

Sierra drove up to the gate only to be surrounded by security telling her they were going to call the police on her if she didn't back her car up and leave. Sierra was used to this, she stalked celebrities all the time so she figured the best approach to this situation would be to just go as herself.

"I'm an old friend of Ezekiel's." Sierra smiled at them. It wasn't technically a lie! They were technically in the whole season together, if you can count mutated and deformed Zeke as a person. Security glared at her and then picked up a black phone from in front of the gate. Within minutes the gate opened and they ushered her to drive up to the front of the huge mansion. Sierra wasn't really sure what to do when someone opened her car door for her and escorted her to the door and then another guy held the door open for her and finally a woman escorted her into a large room with a fireplace, stereo, hot tub, mini bar, TV and every video game system in existence.

"Hey!" Zeke walked in wearing the exact same outfit that he had on the island. Zeke looked 100% exactly the same with some stubble going on. "I'm a millionaire! in your face!"

"Hi Zeke." Sierra was shocked. "You look exactly the same, without all those weird mutations."

"Thanks, eh!" Zeke hugged her. "I'm loving my life! Did you know that you can buy lesbian porn stars? I own 4 of them! I can make them make out and stuff in front of me and they don't get grossed out by me!"

"I'm betting this mansion may be a huge part of that." Sierra faked a smile. "How did all of this happen?"

"I won the lottery!" Zeke happily pushed her down into the most comfortable seat that Sierra had ever sat on in her life. "Then I invested my money in stocks and stuff! I don't know what any of that means! I usually pick things with cool names, it seems to work well, eh!"

"So Zeke, I work for a magazine and I'm doing an article on everyone from the show, Can I ask you a few questions?" Sierra asked him.

"No problem, eh!" Zeke over happily told her. "I'm always happy to tell my story to the press! I want to rub it in that Mclean's face! They all said I was a loser and now look at where I am! I haven't changed these clothes in 3 days! I'm so rich, I could never take a shower again and still be surrounded by beautiful women!"

"All that money and he still won't invest in hygiene." Sierra muttered under her breath. "Okay, so what's your life like since the show ended other then porn stars?"

"It's been great! I wake up around noon and then I usually go and play in my bumper cars in the back yard and I got to be a guest judge on Canadian Idol last season! It was so amazing! I had a one night stand with Ke$ha! I tried to get her knocked up but she was on birth control." Zeke proudly informed her. "I can have any girl I want from this show! I bet they wish they were nicer to me and not calling me a sexist pig."

"So, you're basically the same sexist pig you were on the show?" Sierra smirked at him.

"That's right, eh!" Zeke told her. "Money can't change me! I'm the real deal. You meet so many fake people in the world that just lie and use people! I just want people to like me for me and my money!"

"I can honestly say that you have the best life." Sierra wrote it down. "So, what do you plan on doing in your future?"

"I plan on paying a girl a large sum of money to have a baby and give it to me." Zeke told her. "It needs to be a boy though! Because I don't want to raise a girl."

"I'll be sure to write that in." Sierra rolled her eyes. "I'm thinking about having a reunion, would you be interested in coming to it?"

"Definitely!" Zeke told her. "I can bring my hot girls with me and make everyone jealous! Oh wait! I got an even better idea, eh! We can have the reunion here!"

"Zeke that would be an amazing!" Sierra smiled at him. "Unfortunately, nobody really wants to show up..."

"Let's try it anyway!" Zeke told her. "We need to have hope! We can host it at my mansion, eh! Open invitation for all of them to show up and see what happens!"

"Alright, let's do this." Sierra wrote her phone number on a piece of paper. "This is my cell phone number and the hotel that I'll be at! Let's do this."

With a smile on her face, Sierra walked back to her car and drove back to her hotel room. With Zeke and his mansion she had a place to reunite anyone that may be showing up for this.

* * *

Sierra made it back to her hotel room and decided to order room service and take a hot bath. She turned on the TV for some sound. With a location set in stone for this reunion, Sierra would have something good to tell Malcolm, so she just wanted to take the night off and relax. Sierra placed her pajama's on the bed and got into the tub, submerging every part of her body up to her neck in the water. She closed her eyes and enjoyed this moment of peace.

_"In other news, Carmen Turner, the woman who claimed to have killed her boyfriend in self defense, stating that he was abusing her for years has finally come to an end and Miss Turner was found not guilty! We are live now outside the courthouse waiting for Miss Turner to come out, many are wondering what she plans on doing with her life knowing that she is a free woman! However even though many people are happy that she is innocent, there are several people who still don't believe that it was an act of self defense!" a news reporter anxiously told the TV viewing audience. "Oh, and here she comes now! Following her is her new attorney that stepped in last minute and made her freedom possible! Attorney: Courtney Blakeslee! We have been told that Blakeslee took on this case due to the urgency of the case and didn't want to see an innocent woman locked away and felt the attorney she had wasn't doing the job right and she needed to take over! We have recently learned that aside from being an attorney at one of the most successful law firms in the district, Miss Blakeslee is also an active feminist!" _

The cameraman and the news anchor ran over to the steps as Carmen and Courtney walked down the steps and everyone started yelling questions at the two of them. Courtney ignored almost all the camera people yelling things at her as she went with her client to a car that was waiting for them. The cameraman made his way over to the car and yelled at her. _"Can I get a statement?" _

_"Yes, my client is innocent no matter what anyone may think and I'm proud to say that this is another well deserved victory, for both my client and myself." Courtney smirked at the reporter. _

_"Is it true that you don't represent men?" The reporter asked. _

_"It's a personal choice, I have represented men before but I do find myself representing women more." Courtney smirked. "I have the right to represent whomever I please. I saved another woman from going to jail and that's all that really matters to me today. My client wants to get out of the area and start her life all over where people won't harass her and I personally don't blame her. She has her whole life ahead of her. She's only 19 years old and I'm glad I gave her the justice she deserved. With that being said, there will be no further questions answered today, I made my statement and that's all we have to say." _

Sierra quickly hopped out of the tub and ran over to the TV and stood there in complete shock, She knew that voice anywhere and she couldn't believe that she found someone without even trying. Courtney's hair was the same color that Sierra remembered, Her hair came down to her breasts and she had on black sunglasses that matched the one's her current client was wearing. Courtney was wearing a business suit top that was black and a black skirt that had a flow to it and came to her knees with a pair of black high heels.

Sierra decided that this was some type of sign and she was meant to visit Courtney. After all, A sign is what made Sierra fall in love with Cody all those years ago when her ex-friends decided to push her into a garbage can and shove ice cream in her face. It just so happened that there was a Total Drama meet and greet there that day and Cody was the one who happened to be walking by and helped her out. That was the moment she loved him and she didn't even know he was famous then. The worst part was when she finally got on the show, he didn't even remember. So they didn't end up together like she once wanted, if she never met him she never would have been obsessed enough to get on the show and she never would have ended up working for the paparazzi and meeting celebrities. Everything happens for a reason and for whatever reason Sierra felt the universe wanted her to see Courtney.

However, when she looked up Courtney's law firm, Sierra found that it was a 6 hour drive. Why was Courtney representing a girl who lives 6 hours away from her? Of course Courtney would inadvertently make getting to her hard.

"It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Sierra sighed and said to herself. If this was Malcolm's idea of a vacation, Sierra was going to get him a dictionary and show him the definition and smack him in the face with said dictionary.

* * *

**This story has become my baby. This story is something I never expected to be this popular. This chapter alone has over 3,000 words and for me, that just means I didn't want to stop. I had to force myself to stop at the hotel. I gave Courtney a last name due to her profession. Noah is also going to need a last name, so if anyone wants to suggest one to me, I'll pick a name that one of you submitted and I'll throw it in. Not every pairing is going to be random or crack. As of now, I have one legit couple that I plan on keeping, however for those of you who know me, you should know I never rough draft, so it could change. I also have one funny future for someone, which I'm about 90% sure I'm going to keep. I would like to know what date you guys would like this updated on, I usually do my updates on Friday's because most people are busy with school and can only get online on the weekends, however with summer coming up and you would rather a weekday, then we can do that. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

It was a little after 7:00am and they were currently sitting in the parking lot of Courtney's law firm. It was a long drive and they left at almost 5:00am, Now Sierra, Cody and Zeke were bored, while they sipped on coffee and listened to music.

"I hate lying to Leshawna." Cody told Sierra. "If she knew that I blew a day off of work to come with you then she would flip out! We need the money"

"I just didn't want to come alone." Sierra yawned. "I thought it could be fun. I would of asked Gwen to come with me, but something tells me that Courtney and Gwen in the same place, even 10 years later would be a bad idea!"

"Why did you make Zeke come with us?" Cody glared. "He smells bad and can't sing!"

"He's the one who hosting this reunion, Cody." Sierra sighed. "Plus, he did buy us breakfast."

"How did you get here so fast?" Cody asked Zeke. "Don't you live like 5 hours from here?"

"Yeah, I took my private helicopter." Zeke proudly told them and Cody glared at him.

"So, you have a private helicopter and you didn't think to pick us up in it?" Cody asked him.

"I didn't think of that!" Sierra looked at Zeke. "Why didn't we just take the helicopter?"

"I wanted some quality time with my friends." Zeke proudly told them.

"I had to call a substitute teacher for this?" Cody smirked. "Just to stalk people in a parking lot and hang out with Zeke?"

"Welcome to being a paparazzi." Sierra laughed.

"Why are we sitting in the car?" Cody asked. "Can't we just make an appointment and talk to her?"

"Because she wouldn't talk to me." Sierra sighed and changed the music station. "We need to get her before she goes inside, that's if we want a fighting chance."

"So, is she like...hot?" Zeke asked "I don't watch the news much, do you think she would be willing to join my lesbian girls?"

"Considering she's a feminist, I would say no." Cody told him. "Nice to see you haven't changed, Zeke."

Sierra was getting annoyed with waiting and was starting to think that maybe bringing Cody and Zeke was a bad idea. Those two were polar opposites and she really shouldn't have asked Cody in the first place to come, she didn't want to get on Leshawna's bad side either. If Zeke wasn't offering to host this whole reunion and pay for almost everything, she never would have brought him.

* * *

Finally after sitting in the parking lot for over an hour, a black car came speeding into the parking lot and not even 2 minutes later, Courtney was stepping out, with a briefcase in her hand and she started to walk into the door. Sierra decided that it was now or never and she quickly got out of her car and made a B line for Courtney, Zeke and Cody followed Sierra's lead and they all walked up to Courtney, before she could get into the door, Sierra had her hand on Courtney's shoulder and was out of breath.

"Do you know how hard it was to find you?" Sierra asked as Courtney turned around and looked surprised. "I can't believe that you've become a lawyer."

"Who are you?" Courtney rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this. I have to check my emails, return some calls and I have a meeting at 10:00am, so unless you have an appointment with my secretary, I don't have time for you."

"It's Sierra." Sierra told her. "Remember? Total Drama?"

"You must have me confused for someone else." Courtney insisted.

"It was a TV show?" Cody told her. "Don't you remember all of your friends from the show? Alejandro? Harold? Lindsay? Noah? Leshawna? Bridgette? Justin? Owen? Gwen? Dunc-"

"Enough!" Courtney yelled at Cody. "I don't know what you're talking about! Even if I did, it's part of my past and I don't want to talk about it!"

"I think she remembers, eh." Zeke smirked at Sierra "Hey, Courtney! If I paid you like 10,000, would you like to make out with this one girl that I own? Her name is Deanna, she has blonde hair and a nice firm C cup, it would be fun for everyone!"

"No! I certainly would not like to do that!" Courtney yelled at him. "This is exactly why I worked hard and became successful, I don't want to deal with sexist idiots like you!"

"So, are you ready to admit that you are Courtney from Total Drama?" Sierra asked her.

"I'm not admitting to anything." Courtney crossed her arms. "I think you should leave."

"I'll leave, but I see lots of other lawyers walking in." Sierra informed her. "I have clips of you from the show on my phone. You know you were on Total Drama and I know you were on Total Drama, the question is, how many of your lawyer friends know you were on the show? Do you really want them to see how you acted when you were 16 years old?"

"Are you threatening me?" Courtney asked her.

"Call it what you want." Sierra told her. "I'm on a mission and you're part of that. If you would like to talk to me then you can tell me what I should write about you. If you decide not to, I may just have to write my version of the truth, using the pictures that I snapped of you while you were walking in."

"Mission?" Courtney asked. "Explain."

"I live in LA right now and I'm a paparazzi." Sierra told her. "I know my rights and how far I'm allowed to get to someone in public. I looked up both the United States and Canadian laws of being part of the paparazzi."

"Great..." Courtney rolled her eyes and looked at her watch. "Okay, I'll speak with you while I check my messages. I'm giving you 10 minutes, nothing more and nothing less and Zeke and...Trent?...Uh...Tyler? Cody? Yeah, Cody can just wait in whatever vehicle you guys decided to bring here to spy on me."

"That's unfair, I don't think you should be allowed to only talk to women." Cody rolled his eyes.

"Get over it." Courtney rolled her eyes. "C'mon Sierra, I don't have all day!"

"I'll be out in a few minutes." Sierra awkwardly smiled at Cody and Zeke and quickly followed Courtney into the building and straight to her office where Courtney yelled at her secretary to not transfer any calls to her right now as she was speaking to a client. Once Sierra was in the office, Courtney slammed the door shut.

"That was my assistant, Rebecca." Courtney sat down and told Sierra to do the same. "When you leave here I want you to make an appointment with her to come back and see me, you can just cancel it later. I don't usually take personal visits like this and I'm not about to get a reputation for being nice, she is to think you're a client."

"Okay..." Sierra was confused with how blunt Courtney was being.

"So, I'm going to start by asking you, how on earth you found me?" Courtney asked. "I moved far away on purpose! Apparently not far enough if you managed to find me. I live 2 hours from where I work just to be on the safe side! I moved away and went to college clear across Canada just so I would never have to see any of you again and then out of the blue you find me?!"

"I saw you on the news and that's when I looked you up." Sierra told her. "So, can you tell me about yourself for the magazine article that I'm working on?"

"No." Courtney told her. "The only thing that you are going to write is that I've become a lawyer! You will not write where I work or what my last name is. This is why I usually take the back doors out when I leave court."

"I thought I was supposed to be the reporter." Sierra rolled her eyes. "So, you're a feminist now?"

"Yes." Courtney informed her. "However, I don't want to discuss that. How's Cody? You finally married him?"

"No, This is the first time I've spoken to Cody in years." Sierra told her. "I moved to LA and I'm technically a professional stalker. I found Cody a few days ago and asked him if he wanted to come with me. Zeke is only here because he's rich and paying for the reunion, which I was hoping you would be willing to attend."

"I will not be attending." Courtney typed away on her computer while she spoke with Sierra. "You made the right choice by leaving. I wish I would have left sooner. Once I came to my senses I left as soon as I could and I never looked back."

"That's your choice." Sierra told her. "I just wanted to invite you. We're having it at Zeke's mansion."

"Zeke's rich?" Courtney smirked. "That's shocking. I'm assuming that you and Cody must have slept together?"

"Cody's married and it's not to me." Sierra informed her. "He's married to Leshawna."

"Shut up!" Courtney was surprised. "That's just...I never saw that one coming! So, Zeke is rich and Cody and Leshawna are married?"

"Yeah, Cody is a teacher now." Sierra smiled. This was getting awkward for Sierra.

"So, do you have any kids?" Courtney asked her.

"No." Sierra looked down at the floor. "How about you?"

"You would need a man for that." Courtney told her. "I haven't slept with a man since I was 20 years old and that ended horribly. That was when I transferred to a college far away from anyone from that hell hole show! I don't even know why I'm telling you this! This is too personal."

"Because we were friends at one time?" Sierra smiled. "You can tell me anything."

"Please, you don't need to lie." Courtney rolled her eyes. "You just want something for your article. You could care less about my life."

"You can tell me." Sierra promised her. "I knew you before I worked for a magazine. I won't write it down if you don't want me too."

"There isn't much to say." Courtney sighed. "When I was 20 years old, I was in community college before I transferred schools. I was pregnant and I couldn't throw my life away so I had an abortion. It's not something I wanted to do but I knew I couldn't take care of it and I knew the father wouldn't have wanted it anyway. We weren't even together, so I never told him. That's why I'm a feminist, I hate men! All they do is cheat, lie and get you knocked up and try to ruin your career and happiness!"

"Who was the father?" Sierra asked. "Dunc-"

"No, it wasn't him." Courtney stopped her from saying his name. "10 minutes is up. I want you to leave."

"This is Zeke's address." Sierra put it on Courtney's desk and walked out.

* * *

The drive back home was silence on Sierra's part while Cody and Zeke were starting to get on each other nerves and ask her a ton of questions. Sierra didn't know what to even tell the guys, they did take the drive with her, but she didn't think Courtney would want them to know.

"So, how was she?" Cody asked her. "Did she remember all the times from the show?"

"Does she want me?" Zeke asked. "I mean, I would sleep with her."

"Nah, I bet she's married." Cody rolled his eyes. "Look at her lifestyle and tell me she's not married! So, which one is it, Sierra?"

"Well she is a feminist, so she doesn't want Zeke." Sierra stared at the road. "I gave her Zeke's address, in case she decided that she wanted to go to the reunion, but I highly doubt she will."

"Did she say why?" Cody asked. "I think it would be nice for her and Gwen to make up."

"I'm not sure that's ever going to happen." Sierra smirked. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"I'm going to plan the reunion, eh." Zeke told her. "I'm thinking next weekend, right before you leave?"

"I'm going to go get some groceries and make Leshawna a surprise dinner, maybe that'll make her want to come to the reunion?" Cody told them. "Either way, I told her I would cook tonight"

"You're so whipped." Zeke laughed. "I don't know why you would want to marry a woman anyway! Especially someone as pushy as Leshawna! She has attitude and can defend herself, why would you want a woman who can defend herself? She could never need you and you can only have sex with her, unless she's into doing it with other women."

"Wow, you managed to be sexist and insult my wife all in one sentence." Cody glared at Zeke and rolled his eyes. "Can we listen to music and not talk to Zeke, Sierra?"

Sierra turned the music up to honestly drown them both out. She wasn't sure if this was going to be good idea having this reunion or if the cops were going to be called, in fact she wasn't sure if anyone was going to show at all.

* * *

After dropping Cody off at his house, Sierra took Zeke back to her hotel room and they started to plan the reunion. Zeke got on his phone and started tweeting about it and Sierra was blogging about it, making it an open invite to anyone who wanted to come to it. Within minutes of making it pubic, anyone who has ever heard of the show started to tweet it and spread the word, with it being on Sierra's blog, everyone knew within minutes. This was officially happening.

"Hey! Guess who texted me, eh!" Zeke crawled over to the bed and showed Sierra his phone. "It's Tyler! I forgot that I even knew him! He just found out from my tweets!"

"You forgot that you knew Tyler?" Sierra laughed. "What did he say?"

"He says he can't wait for the reunion and he wants you to meet up with him." Zeke happily showed her. "Why don't you meet up with him and I'll go home and get everything ready, eh!"

"Where can I find Tyler?" Sierra asked.

"Oh! About an hour from here at a place called Fenton's gym!" Zeke told her. "You'll love it there, eh! They have a punching bag that looks like Chris!"

"I'll see you later, Zeke." Sierra grabbed her bag as she and Zeke walked out of the hotel room. "Thanks for helping."

* * *

Sierra decided that it was better off to go and see Tyler alone. As helpful as Zeke is being, he still wasn't the brightest person in the world and Sierra would rather talk to people one on one without Zeke getting used to being his old clingy self.

Sierra made it to the gym an hour later and saw a bunch of people working out and the whole place smelled like sweat the second she walked in. Sierra walked in to the front desk and found a girl with long blonde hair humming to herself, her hair was in a ponytail and she was writing in a book.

"Hello, welcome to Fenton's gym." The girl smiled at him. "How can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Sierra and I'm looking for Tyler." Sierra explained. "He texted my friend, Zeke and said he wanted me to stop by."

"Certainly, I'll get him for you." the girl told him. "If you'll just follow me, I have a yoga session calling my name."

"You look familiar." Sierra told her. "Do I know you?"

"Perhaps." the girl smiled. "My name is Dawn and I was on the show in season 4."

"That's where I remember you from!" Sierra squeed "I knew that I recognized you."

"It's nice to see you back in town." Dawn smiled as they made it back to find Tyler lifting weights. "Tyler, Sierra is here to see you."

"Thanks, Babe!" Tyler kissed Dawn. "Sierra, this is Dawn and when I saw her compete I knew she was for me. She teaches yoga and I'm a personal trainer. We're getting married in October."

"I love his aura." Dawn smiled at Sierra. "He's just a sweet guy who means well. I admit that I felt bad when I stole him from Lindsay, but he didn't deserve that. He needs someone who knows what amazing talents he actually has. He does yoga with me sometimes and it's amazing."

"You didn't steal me from Lindsay, I told you that you shouldn't feel bad about it." Tyler wrapped his arm around her. "I had an extreme connection to her and I ended up leaving Lindsay for her. Dawn and I have been together for 2 years. I'm loving yoga, Have you ever had amazing sex on a yoga matt? Extreme yoga matt sex is amazing!"

"Tyler!" Dawn blushed. "You're embarrassing me..."

"Did you know that she actually remembers my name?!" Tyler happily told Sierra. "We couldn't be happier and we would love to attend your reunion."

"Thank goodness!" Sierra hugged them both. "This would mean the world to me!"

"I just hope Lindsay is not angry with me." Dawn frowned. "Tyler and I were meant to be, but Lindsay took it really hard and her aura changed from a nice shade of blue to an angry shade of mustard yellow."

"I thought yellow meant mellow?" Sierra smirked.

"Yellow simply means that she's confused and knows she is angry but has no idea why." Dawn smiled. "I must admit, she is very pretty though. She's also very shallow, I'm sure she'll find herself someone who would love her."

"It's fine." Sierra agreed. "If she's mad, it won't matter because everyone seems to be pissed about something or someone. I'm pretty sure that someone is going to die or get arrested."

"I can promise you that I'm not feuding with anyone." Dawn smiled. "Tyler however, is mad at Alejandro and I have no clue why."

"I hate that guy." Tyler crossed his arms. "He asked me to be his personal trainer like 3 years ago and he never paid me! Then he changed his cell phone number and I never heard from him again. I don't even know how he found out I was a personal trainer!"

"I haven't been able to contact him, so you may be in luck and not have to see him." Sierra told them.

"Can I get a picture?" Sierra asked "It's nice to see a happy couple."

"Sure!" Tyler flipped the camera off. "EXTREME!"

"I think she wanted a nice picture, Tyler" Dawn smirked. "Not an obscene picture of you."

Sierra took the picture and promised them that they would see her at the reunion. She was exhausted and just wanted to get back to her hotel.

* * *

Sierra walked through the doors of the hotel lobby, when the lady at the front desk called her over with a huge smile on her face.

"Excuse me, Sierra from Total Drama?" The woman asked her.

"Yes, that's me." Sierra approached the woman.

"This is for you." The woman handed her an envelope. "A woman dropped this off for you, she said when you read it, you would know who she was."

"Thank you." Sierra smiled and walked over to the elevator, opening the letter while walking. Inside the envelope was a business card.

_Isabella 'Izzy' 'E-scope' Rolands: Dominatrix specialist and professional dog walker 288-4293_

* * *

**I'm thinking about updating Saturday too! I couldn't wait to post this chapter. If you don't know what Izzy is, Google it. I found this chapter funny, and emotional all at the same time. I'm hoping to throw some twists and turns. So, give me some feedback? what do you guys think? Also, not all the season 4 cast will be in this. I'm only throwing a few in here and there. I feel that Dawn would be a good fit for Tyler, because in my opinion I don't think Tyler deserves to be stuck with a girl who can't even remember who he is. Dawn likes to meditate and so it seemed right to make them together. Feedback?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

It was around noon when Sierra decided to stop calling Izzy because she clearly wasn't answering her phone. Sierra decided that she was just going to leave Izzy a voice mail and hope that she would call her back.

'Izzy, it's Sierra and I'm calling to let you know that I got your card. I'll be at my hotel all day today, so give me a call when you get a chance, I'd love to hear about your...Uh...Dog walking job...'

That was the voice mail that Sierra deemed appropriate. Izzy's card was strange and just awkward and Sierra didn't really know if Izzy kept her life private, for all she knew, Izzy settled down and lived a perfectly normal life.

Sierra decided that she was just going to hang out in her room for awhile and write her article with the little bit of info that she actually had and possibly order room service for dinner. She was writing for maybe 40 minutes to an hour when there was a knock on her door, Sierra sighed in annoyance and closed her laptop and opened the door to find Gwen standing there with a smile on her face.

"I wasn't expecting company today." Sierra told her. "What's up?"

"I was thinking we could, hang out?" Gwen asked her. "I mean, you're at a hotel. Maybe we could hit the pool or something?"

"I was actually going to work on my article today." Sierra told her.

"Okay, I'll just watch." Gwen smiled and walked in, Sierra sighed and rolled her eyes but Gwen didn't notice. Sierra didn't like to write with people around.

Sierra tried to write her article and made it to the part about Leshawna marrying Cody and having a daughter when she noticed that Gwen was now reading over her shoulder and had her iPod music playing loudly, so loud that Sierra could hear it even with Gwen having her headphones in.

"Gwen?" Sierra pulled the headphones out of her ears and looked at her. "You're distracting me. Can you please not read over my shoulder?"

"Sorry." Gwen sighed and laid on Sierra's bed. "So, do you want to go and get a coffee and visit Trent at work?"

"Gwen, I don't have time. This isn't all fun for me, I was sent here to write an article, don't get me wrong, I would like totally love to hang out with you but I do have to get work done and I have to call Malcolm later today." Sierra told her. "I've changed for the better Gwen and I'm not that Cody obsessed girl that I once was."

"Yeah, but we can still hang out with Trent." Gwen told her. "It can be fun."

"Gwen, you live with Trent, why would you want to hang out with him at work?" Sierra asked.

"Because I'm so bored." Gwen sighed. "Normally, I just stay at the apartment."

"Since you've been pregnant?" Sierra asked her.

"No, I usually just hang out with Trent." Gwen smiled. "Before Trent lived with me, I used to just hang out by myself and I would smoke pot from time to time while I listened to music. I would go to protests and stuff too. Trent's like my best friend, He likes to smoke pot while he writes music from time to time."

"What happened to you going to art school?" Sierra asked "I thought you had plans to move to the united states and go to art school in New York."

"Things change." Gwen told her. "After the show ended I started hanging out with Duncan for awhile and we were together. He used to do Tattoo's and piercings. He got me into smoking weed. I would smoke with him and Geoff and Bridgette and then we all ended up going our separate ways. I'm assuming that Duncan and I aren't together anymore, since he left me and never came back."

"So, you don't have a job? and Trent just works at a coffee shop?" Sierra asked. "How do you guys even manage to make money?"

"It's not about the money, I learned that awhile ago." Gwen smiled. "I enjoy hanging out with Trent, it's kinda like time never stopped for us."

"So, why won't you tell him who the father of the baby is?" Sierra asked her "Why does Cody know but not Trent?"

"Cody is the only one I told." Gwen admitted. "I was always close with him and I made him promise that he would never tell anyone. I'm not really a fan of my baby's father, he knows about her, it would just be weird to have him in my life, especially with Trent living with me. Trent even offered to sign the birth certificate."

"Is the baby's father really that bad?" Sierra smirked. "How bad could it possibly be?"

"Trust me, you know how he can be." Gwen sighed. "Lesson learned. Never get wasted alone or you'll end up sleeping with and getting knocked up by-"

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

The loud knocking made both girls jump, Sierra almost fell off the bed. Who the hell knocks like that? When Sierra finally got over the small scare, she walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a woman standing there with long, red curly hair that was down to her butt. The woman was wearing a school girl's skirt, fishnet stockings and no top at all, just tassels covering the nipples on her breasts. She was also carrying a suitcase and had a large grin on her face.

"I think I'm going to call the police." Sierra stared at the woman who was just smiling "You have the wrong room..."

"It's me! It's Izzy! HaHaha!" Izzy hugged Sierra and then ran into the room "Is that Gwen?! Hi Gwen! Oh, Sierra yeah, I got your message on my phone but I was working and I left some guy in his room all tied up so I could come here and see you! He was all 'I paid $250 for this and you better stay! and I was all 'You're all tied up and I stole your wallet, so you can play with this traffic cone!' and he was all 'Why do you carry a traffic cone?' and I just left. I'm sure housekeeping will find him."

"Does anyone else not find this surprising?" Gwen asked looking at Izzy. "You just left a stranger tied up in a hotel?"

"He's not a stranger." Izzy rolled her eyes and pulled out his wallet. "His driver's license says his name is Stanley Yorkwood, so that counts for something, right?"

"Why don't you change clothes in the bathroom?" Sierra tried to not look at Izzy.

"Why?" Izzy asked. "Oh, you guys are embarrassed by my outfit! It's not a big deal, I wear stuff like this all the time."

"That's just odd." Gwen smirked "Even for you, Izzy."

"I also walk dogs." Izzy smiled. "I get to travel a lot with my job! This one time, I slept on a bus and ended up in New Jersey and it was the weirdest 3 days of my life! I had to steal 4 dogs and return them for reward money just to get a plane ticket to Las Vegas and that was like, awful. I ended up going to this weird Bachelor party and tied 3 guys together and sticking spoons on their noses, there request, not mine."

"I'm not sure I want to write any of that down." Sierra threw Izzy an old T-shirt and rolled her eyes. "How did you even find my hotel room?"

"I was with a client the other night and I saw you leaving." Izzy laughed. "Your hair is purple, kinda hard not to see you! Gwen, you look like really fat! Did you eat a baby?"

"Sierra and I are having a girls day." Gwen told Izzy. "Do you want to hang out with us? It'll be just like old times and yes, I'm pregnant, Izzy."

"We never even hung out." Sierra muttered and rolled her eyes. "Guys, I'm really trying to work on my article, so Gwen can you like please be quiet and Izzy can you give me something that I can actually use?"

"Fine." Gwen rolled her eyes and turned the TV on. Izzy put the shirt on and pulled her hair up in a ponytail and sat down on the bed, Indian style. Sierra ignored the fact that Izzy was wearing a skirt and had no underwear on.

"Izzy, what have you been up to since the show ended? Have you stayed in contact with anyone?" Sierra asked.

"Uh, well I travel a lot so I've seen people in passing!" Izzy laughed. "One time, like 6 years ago I saw Katie but she pretended she didn't know me. Then there was this one time that I was back in town and I stalked Noah for like 2 days and he threatened to call the cops, I was like 'You wouldn't do that' and he was like 'Wanna Bet, Psycho?' and then he actually did it. I think I'm banned from that college campus because of him! Oh, then I saw Duncan when I was climbing a mountain and I asked him if he wanted to see what was in my suitcase and he said No because he was running from the cops! I stopped for Coffee this one time and I thought I saw Alejandro like a year ago, but I really really hate him so I didn't even waste my time on that jerk!"

"Okay, I'm going to write that you have a private life and you have seen various ex cast members in passing." Sierra told her. "I'm just assuming you don't have children?"

"I don't have time for kids." Izzy laughed. "I'm always walking dogs and tying guys up!"

"Izzy, I can't write that..." Sierra awkwardly laughed.

"Why not? It's not like I'm a prostitute or a hooker." Izzy rolled her eyes. "I don't have sex with at least 80% of them! Sure, they think that I'm going to, but they have to sign this contract that they rarely read, that says I don't actually have to sleep with them! I just have to tie them up and untie them...If I feel like it! Dog walking is so much more fun! I walk this Saint Bernard that loves to chase the mail man, so I just let him do it! Sometimes, I help him and we chase him until he gets in his truck and takes off!"

"I'm just going to write that you walk dogs." Sierra informed her. "Sound good?"

"No way! That makes Izzy sound way boring and I'm not boring! Gwen's boring, I'm not predictable! I don't even have a house!" Izzy told her. "If you write that Izzy walks dogs, then Izzy will be boring and everyone will think she is a loser who never functioned in the real world."

"I'm not boring!" Gwen sat up and threw a pillow at Izzy. "My life is fun, right Sierra?"

"It suits you." Sierra faked a smile. "I'm writing that Izzy has many 'unique' talents."

"Yeah, but I'm not boring!" Gwen tried to defend herself. "Ask anyone! I have game night at my apartment! Trent and I watch wheel of fortune! That's fun!"

"Izzy's life is better." Izzy laughed. "Hahahahaha!"

"Shut up, Izzy!" Gwen yelled at her. "You're just crazy! I'm not taking life advice from someone who is into bondage and robs people!"

"You should." Izzy laughed. "Then you'll be fun, just like me! So, Trent and you are having a baby?"

"It's not Trent's." Sierra muttered to Izzy who whistled in shock.

"Oops." Izzy laughed. "Sorry, I just assumed that since you keep talking about Trent that he was the father."

"It's fine." Gwen stood up and walked over to the door. "I'm going to go back to my apartment, I'll see you later, Sierra."

As soon as Gwen shut the door, Izzy did a cartwheel and her skirt went in the air with her, causing Sierra to see more of Izzy than she wanted to. Sierra sighed as Izzy fell on the floor.

"Are you going to the reunion at Zeke's mansion?" Sierra asked Izzy.

"Definitely!" Izzy told her. "I have enough money to grab a hotel room! Oh, Izzy has an idea! she can stay here with you! Izzy can show you what's in her suitcase..."

"NO!" Sierra awkwardly laughed. "Let's get you in a hotel down the street, we wouldn't want to tell all of our stories to each other now and have nothing to talk about at the reunion."

"You're right!" Izzy agreed. "I'm going to go find a place right now! I'll be in touch with you, okay? Byeeeeeee!"

Izzy ran out the door before Sierra could say anything else and Sierra was finally alone and now, thanks to Gwen and Izzy, Sierra had a massive headache. She needed some fresh air and some coffee and alone time.

* * *

Sitting in the local Starbucks, Sierra was sipping on a hot coffee looking around and trying to remember the good times when it was easy being 16 years old. It was hard for her to believe that this was even happening, it seemed like there was even more Drama now then there was back then. Was Sierra really as annoying as these people when she was 16? She found it impossible to believe that she was ever 'friends' with these people in the first place. Since when was Gwen so...clingy? She couldn't deal with Izzy and DJ was constantly helping his mom! Zeke had bad hygiene and the boy she once loved grew up, got married, had a kid and moved on with his life without her. She felt completely empty. Was this what it felt like to watch everything you cared about slowly fade away? Everyone has changed, including her and camp was the only thing they had in common.

"I need to go back to the island." Sierra told herself with a smile. That's all she needed, a stroll down memory lane, not to mention a few pictures of the camp would look great in her article.

It was getting late and it was going to be a long drive but Sierra wanted to make it up there in time to see the stars and have a look around. When she got there, the cabins were falling apart, the water from the lake smelled just like someone killed someone and tossed a body in, the doors were falling off and the windows were smashed. She snapped a few pictures and walked over to the elimination ceremony, that was the one thing that made her smile, even with names carved in those stupid stumps and trash all around, it was still there so she grabbed some sticks and started a fire with a smile on her face.

The fire was crackling and the stars were out and it felt like she belonged there. She spent two hours throwing sticks in the fire and writing down her deepest secrets and burning them. Since she moved to L.A. It was rare she got a moment in the woods at all, so this was nice.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Sierra heard a voice ask her.

"I can ask you the same thing." Sierra turned around and smirked. "Creepy camp attachment, much?"

"It's not that creepy, you're here too." She was told as he sat down next to her. "I heard you're trying to start a reunion."

"You can come." Sierra smiled. "It wouldn't be a reunion without you, Chef."

"Oh, I have every intention of showing up." Chef laughed. "I want to see how messed up everyone turned out. I have money bets on this stuff against the other Chefs."

"Other Chefs?" Sierra asked him.

"Yeah, the other Chefs that work in the prison with me." Chef laughed. "I work at a prison not too far from here. It's not much, but it pays the bills."

"You mind if I write that in my article?" Sierra asked him. "I know it's not much, but it's something, right?"

"Exactly. I have a simple job and I'm happy with my life." Chef told her. "Write it down, it's the truth. I'll just be happy that people actually believe me. Nobody ever believes that I used to be best friends with Chris Mclean."

"Used to be?" Sierra asked. "I was sure that you and Chris would always be best friends."

"He changed and so did I." Chef told her. "You should stop by the prison, I'll cook for you sometime."

"I'll pass." Sierra made a disgusted face. "I remember how your food tastes."

"I'm heading home." Chef winked at her. "You're welcome to come back to my place if you want."

"Are you hitting on me?" Sierra made a disgusted face "I'm not going home with you."

"Whatever." Chef glared at her. "Your loss! Just put the damn fire out when you're finished!"

After Chef stormed off, Sierra was confused and creeped out, on the plus side she did find another person who agreed to come to the reunion no matter creepy that person may be.

* * *

**I loved writing this! I honestly did. It seemed appropriate to have Chef be the one who goes back to the island to reminisce on old times. I also had to make Chef semi creepy, but Sierra is over 18 so it would be legal. Chef actually wants to come to the reunion and that's kinda good, right? I'm just telling everyone to pay attention to the tiny details I put in, every person has a purpose for everything that is happening! I'm aware of a few people we have yet to meet and I can't wait for you two meet them as well. This chapter we did introduce Chef and Izzy but we also learned a few things about Gwen as well and that's what I like. The point where everyone isn't so famous and some of them are lost. I'm really trying to develop these characters so they actually have personalities. Oh, and if you guys are wondering, just because I already told you someone's story does NOT mean that I'm done with them, people have asked me if certain people will be having larger parts and the answer to that is yes. Someone also told me that I should mention the Revenge of the island cast, Well to answer that, as I have mentioned before, some of them will be in this story and others will not. Dawn is in it for now and I'm thinking of two more who may show up. So, lemme know whatcha think? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

It was Saturday morning and Sierra's cell phone and hotel phone were ringing off the hook. Sierra sighed and crawled out of her bed, looking out the hotel room window she saw at least 20 reporters outside, cameras flashing and fans screaming, Sierra had no clue what was going on and who was at the hotel that would make these people act like this. Sierra went over to her cell phone and found out that she had 47 missed calls and quickly decided that she needed to call Malcolm right away, within 2 rings he picked up.

"Where have you been?" Malcolm answered the phone. "I've been trying to call you for almost 2 hours!"

"I just woke up, Malcolm." Sierra yawned. "There are a bunch of people outside the hotel, So I'm going to get my camera and see what's going on, maybe get us another story too."

"Newsflash." Malcolm laughed at her. "You're all over the news here, so is your reunion, the fans are looking for you now and you've become the celebrity again as well as the paparazzi."

"Are you saying those people are here for me?" Sierra asked him.

"Exactly, so you need to dodge them and still get the rest of the cast talking." Malcolm told her "I can't wait to see how it turns out, bye!"

"Great...Now I'm famous, Again!" Sierra groaned to herself.

This was not what she wanted and not what she planned, how was she supposed to know that this would make the news in the United States too? Now everyone knew who she was and they found out where she was staying, this wasn't going to end well. Sierra heard knocking on her door and she was dreading this, who was going to ruin her article and her day now? Paparazzi? Nope. It was Geoff standing in the hallway, so Sierra opened the door and Geoff shoved her on the floor and slammed the door shut.

"Not Cool!" Geoff yelled at her. "You said you wanted a reunion! Have you looked outside? These people came to my beach and they are camping out there and won't leave me alone! I have reporters who are coming inside my beach house!"

"I thought you wanted the fame." Sierra got up. "Legally, they can go into your house, it's on a public place and it's made out of sand."

"That's not the point." Geoff told her. "I have nowhere to stay now and it's all your fault! I opened up to you and now look what happened!"

"I didn't do this!" Sierra pointed to the window of paparazzi outside. "Malcolm told me that it's made headlines in the United States too, now everyone knows who I am! This isn't exactly fun for me, Geoff!"

"So, what do you suggest we do now?" Geoff asked her.

"We need to get out of here and go to a place they don't know exists yet." Sierra told him.

"I hope you know that I'm staying with you until you fix this mess!" Geoff yelled at her.

"I'll find you a place to stay!" Sierra screamed at Geoff and there was another knock on her door. "Terrific! someone else is here to ruin my day."

Geoff rolled his eyes at Sierra and opened the door while Sierra started throwing her clothes in her suitcase.

"I'm getting out of here before it gets worse." Sierra told Geoff. "I'm going back to L.A. while I'm still able to leave."

"I don't think so." Heather walked in the door, pushing Geoff aside. "Do you even know what you did?! Thanks to you the whole freakin' world knows who I am! Footage of me is showing up everywhere! My life was going perfect, until you tried to bring me back into the lime light! Are you screwing Geoff these days?"

"Heather?" Sierra glanced up "What are you doing here? I didn't even want to invite you to the reunion."

"Real nice." Heather rolled her eyes. "You weren't even going to invite me? News flash, I was the show."

Geoff stood there after he shut the door and looked at Heather along with the 6 kids she had with her. Sierra also noticed the kids, especially since they were destroying her things, 4 boys and 2 girls, two of the boys ran into Sierra's bathroom and started running water and splashing it all over the place.

"Can you tell those kids to stop making a mess and get out of my bathroom?" Sierra pointed to the door. "I would appreciate it."

"And I would have appreciated you inviting me to this stupid reunion." Heather rolled her eyes. "To think, I lived in Pennsylvania for 7 years and yet you and I never managed to cross paths. Such a shame, you would think someone like you, would want to know someone like me. Luckily for me, We had a meeting over here and our plane was headed here, I insisted that we stop to see you."

"Ouchhhhhhhhhhhh!" The smaller girl cried. "Mommy, he's pulling on my earrings again!"

"Then take them out." Heather glared at the girl. "I told you not to get them, but you cried and begged and now they're causing you pain."

"Are they all yours?" Geoff asked. "They're kind of obnoxious."

"Oh!" Heather looked at Sierra and Geoff. "Yes, they're mine. That's Mason, he's 7. over there is Logan who is 6, That's Sophie who is 4 and my twins Alex and Lexi, They're 3 and that's my oldest who is 10 and his name is Alejandro, after his father."

"Wait, your oldest is 10 and I've been gone 10 years so you would have had to conceived him at the playa." Sierra smirked at Heather.

"What's your point? Alejandro and I have been together ever since and he's the governor of Pennsylvania and he is hoping to run for president next election. I'm rich and I couldn't be happier, so because of you the old footage from the show is airing and it's making both of us look bad, with his position, you can see why I want this to end, right?" Heather asked her.

Heather's hair was to her shoulders and in a ponytail, her hair was black and had blonde highlights in it. She wore long black jeans and a yellow tank top. The kids were a perfect blend of Heather and Alejandro, the oldest one looked exactly like his father, only the hair was shorter. The twins had Heather's black hair and Alejandro's eyes.

"Mom, can I go to the hotel pool?" Alejandro Jr. asked.

"Fine, but take your brothers and sisters with you." Heather sighed "If you guys get kicked out, I swear to god...Just please, don't push anyone in the pool and behave..."

"Are you sure it's safe to let those kids go without an adult?" Geoff asked her.

"Don't tell me how to raise my kids." Heather glared at him. "They're a handful so it's better to just let them have what they want."

"Where is Alejandro?" Sierra asked.

"He's in a meeting, that's why we came here. I told him I would talk to you about getting the footage of us off the air." Heather sighed and sat on the bed, yawning.

"I can't do anything about it." Sierra told her. "I'm really sorry."

"I'm not." Geoff laughed. "You deserve it and so does Alejandro, after what he did in world tour when Bridgette and I were together!"

"I don't see a wedding band on your finger, I'm guessing you two ended up splitting." Heather showed him her wedding band. "Yet, my husband who flirted with every girl on the show gave me a ring."

"Shut up, Heather!" Geoff yelled "This is why you weren't invited! You always cause so much drama and you bring out the worst in people!"

"Do I?" Heather smirked at Sierra. "He says I'm drama? Yet, your clothes are dirty and you don't appear to have anyone by your side right now, I have Alejandro and my kids to get me through this mess."

"Are you mocking me because I'm living on the beach?!" Geoff yelled at her. "Have you ever tried to take a bath in the ocean during high tide?!"

"You're joking, right?" Heather laughed. "Why on earth are you living on the beach anyway?"

"Maybe we should talk about something else." Sierra suggested.

"Okay, let's talk about why the paparazzi is suddenly interested in us again and why I wasn't invited to this reunion!" Heather yelled

"Fine, Heather do you and Alejandro want to come?" Sierra glared at Heather.

"As if." Heather crossed her arms. "What makes you think I want to see any of those losers ever again? It's bad enough I had to see you and beach boy."

"But, you just asked me if you could go..." Sierra sighed as there was yet another knock on the door. Sierra opened the door to find all 6 of Heather's kids, standing there with a hotel employee. Logan smelled like chlorine and Alejandro Jr. was soaked and Lexi had someone's pants, they appeared to belong to an adult.

"Sorry Mom." Mason smiled. "It was all Alejandro's idea!"

"My hotel room is small, let's all go visit Gwen and Trent!" Sierra suggested.

Yep, Sierra was going to ditch Geoff and Heather at Gwen's house as pay back for Gwen and Izzy driving her nuts the other day, she had no regrets and felt like she was 16 all over again.

* * *

After managing to avoid the paparazzi by wearing hats and all kinds of other things, they ended up taking Heather's limo to Gwen and Trent's apartment. When Trent opened the door, Sierra had a big smile on her face, she knew Trent wasn't happy about this.

"Surprise!" Sierra giggled. "Mini reunion!"

"Is that Heather?" Trent sighed as Heather hugged him. Yep, they still hated each other. "Gwen! Heather's at the door!"

"You're joking!" Gwen laughed. "I'm not falling for that one again!"

"Again?" Heather glared at Trent and walked into the living room to see Gwen, sitting on the couch smoking pot. "Am I an inside joke around here?"

"Oops." Gwen blushed. "Heather, what brings you back into my life?"

"The paparazzi are all over the hotel." Heather rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. I had no other option."

"Geoff is here..." Trent sighed and sat down on the couch and rolled his eyes. "My one day off and I'm forced to interact with people hate. Still haven't grown up yet?"

"You're the one smoking pot." Heather smirked. "Kids, why don't you go play outside? Don't throw rocks at cars, do you remember what happened last time you did that? Logan?"

"You and Daddy got into an argument with the driver and the police got called?" Logan laughed.

"Not funny." Heather glared at them. "Outside. Now."

"Wow Heather, you sure have a lot of kids." Gwen smirked. "Have you ever heard of a condom?"

"Apparently you haven't either." Heather raised her eyebrows and pointed to Gwen's stomach.

"Your kids seem horrible." Trent chuckled.

"Thank you." Heather smiled. "I'm sure your kid is going to play music just as horribly as you."

"It's not mine." Trent informed her, lighting up a joint. "Next insult?"

"Can we not argue?" Sierra asked them. "We need to support each other right now."

"Which we wouldn't have if you didn't expose us." Geoff glared.

"You hate your kids, don't you Heather?" Trent smirked at her. "Do you hate them? Or are you just bad at being a single mother?"

"I'm hardly a single mother, I married Alejandro and I'm rich." Heather laughed. "So haha Trent!"

"I can't believe you married him and had that many kids." Gwen rolled her eyes. "Would you guys like to sit?"

"Yes." Sierra pushed Geoff and Heather on the couch. "Thanks."

"So, who's growing a plant in the garden of Gwen?" Heather smirked at her.

"I don't want to talk about that." Gwen glared. "It's not your problem. worry about your 6 horrible kids."

"Okay, let's change the subject." Sierra smiled. "How about we play a game? Who's blonde and homeless and could really use some frie-"

"No, Geoff is not staying here." Trent told Sierra. "It's bad enough that I already have to deal with Gwen."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gwen smacked Trent

"It means, I want to know who the father of your baby is." Trent told her. "If I'm signing the birth certificate, shouldn't I have the right to at least know?"

"I agree with Trent." Sierra admitted. "I think he should know, not just Cody."

"It most likely is Cody's." Heather rolled her eyes. "That freak always liked her."

"Cody is married to Leshawna." Sierra informed Heather. "Cody would never do that."

"People cheat." Heather told them. "Happens all the time."

"Just because Alejandro cheats, doesn't mean that everyone does." Gwen sighed. "Can we not talk about this? It was a mistake that I made and now I'm paying the price."

The four of them continued to argue while Sierra covered her ears because of the noise, if this is how only four of them acted then she could only imagine a large gathering. Sierra didn't even want to be stuck with Heather and her horrible kids and Geoff who was too freaked out to go back to the beach. The doorbell rang and Trent, who also appeared to be tired of fighting.

Moments later, Trent walked in the room, completely stunned with Courtney walking behind him. Trent sighed and pointed at Gwen, which seemed to stop Heather, Geoff and Gwen's fighting.

"She's right here." Trent sat down on the couch.

"What's this about?" Gwen asked.

"You remember who I am, right?" Courtney smirked at her.

"That bitchy girl from the island." Gwen rolled her eyes. "How could I ever forget you, Courtney? What do you want from me, better question is, how did you find my house?"

"This is hardly a house, this is a cheap apartment." Courtney rolled her eyes. "In case you didn't realize it yet by my stylish work outfit, I'm here on business."

"What do you even do now?" Heather yawned. "This is so lame."

"Can it." Courtney glared. "I'm a very successful lawyer and I've recently decided to take on a case, not because I particularly like my client but because I still like Gwen even less. This is very personal and you're going to lose, with that being said, Gwen this is for you."

Courtney handed Gwen a white envelope and smirked at the look of shock on Gwen's face when she opened the letter and then she passed it to Trent who looked pretty pissed by this.

"Are you serious?" Trent asked Courtney

"Very." Courtney laughed. "Especially since the paparazzi is going around airing out all my dirty laundry, I have nothing to lose. Gwen, I'm taking you for full custody of your baby, full custody will be awarded to the baby's father, who decided to ask me for my services. I'll see you in Court on Monday!"

* * *

**Do you guys hate Courtney yet? I still don't because I know her reasons for this. Heather and Alejandro was predictable, I know. But AleHeather has a very special place in my heart! I love NoCo but I left Cody be straight, so can you forgive me for keeping AleHeather? That's the one thing I wanted to keep since chapter 1. For everyone who dislikes AleHeather, they have 6 kids who are assholes, so that should count for something! Did anyone see Courtney taking Gwen to court? Also, everyone still has secrets, couples can change and relationships may fall apart! Oh, you wouldn't believe the plans that I have in store! I would also like to stress the fact that Heather/Alejandro's kids aren't really playing a major part in this story, so if you don't remember all the names, I honestly had to look at what I wrote for them 3 or 4 times. The only one who may be any type of significance is the oldest who is also named Alejandro. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

"Courtney, this is really out of line." Sierra stood up "Even for you! I think that maybe we should all just sit down and discuss this."

"Save it." Courtney rolled her eyes "Listen Sierra, we are NOT on the show anymore and all of life's problems can't be solved by talking or doing a stupid challenge! I'm a lawyer and I'm taking Gwen to court and there is nothing that anyone is going to do that is going to change my mind."

"Courtney, I'm asking you as a friend not to do this to me." Gwen pleaded with tears in her eyes. "This baby is the only thing in my life that I wanted in a long time."

"Gwen, you were never my friend." Courtney fake laughed. "Do you honestly think that a half ass plea is going to make me change my mind? I lost all respect for you the day that you stole Duncan from me, the worst part of it was, you never even apologized about it! You were the first friend that I really had and you threw it away for someone who is disgusting, rude, obnoxious, inconsiderate and most importantly a delinquent and you threw away a friendship for Duncan?! He's not even dating you now! That's how much he obviously cares about you. You're sitting here living in a crappy apartment with Trent!"

"I never realized you valued our friendship..." Gwen admitted. "I wish you would have said something."

"Really Gwen?" Courtney smirked. "Is that supposed to make me feel better? You still ditched me. The second Duncan came back on that plane, you forgot who I even was! After you did that I never made another friend, because friends only hurt you and I dated a few other guys and they all screwed me over in some way, so I stopped dating and making friends and now I'm successful."

"This is getting interesting." Heather laughed "Hey Trent, do you have any popcorn?"

"Not helping, Heather." Sierra glared. "Is there any way that we can work this out?"

"I actually like the way this is working out." Heather laughed. "If Alejandro were here right now, he would love this!"

"Maybe you should go and see him." Trent glared. "I knew this was going to end badly."

"Heather, I think you should leave." Sierra told her. "I think you should leave too, Courtney."

"Okay, that's fine by me." Courtney smirked. "I'll see you on Monday, Gwen."

"Uh...Courtney, can I ask you something?" Trent stood up from the couch. everyone turned and looked at him.

"You can ask and I'll decide if I want to answer it." Courtney put her hands on her hips.

"Who is your client?" Trent asked her. "I've been curious to know since I'll be the one signing the birth certificate."

"Trent, I told you not to ask about that." Gwen crossed her arms and tried to stop her tears. "You promised you wouldn't question it."

"You mean she didn't tell you?" Courtney laughed. "This makes it even better. Trent, why don't you just show up to court on Monday and we can all find out together! Heather, Sierra and Geoff if you want to come, I would love to have you all there."

"I'd love to attend." Heather smirked.

"I have nothing better to do these days." Geoff agreed.

"Good, then it'll be amusing to see Gwen lose." Courtney smiled. "I assume that I'll be seeing you on Monday as well, Trent?"

Trent said nothing at all and Courtney shook her head and walked out the door leaving Geoff, Sierra, Gwen, Trent and Heather alone, they all stared at Gwen and Trent as Courtney slammed the door shut.

"Trent, I don't have that kind of money for a lawyer." Gwen cried "What am I supposed to do?"

"We'll figure it out." Trent sighed. "I think everyone needs to go home."

"Dude, I don't have a place to go!" Geoff yelled at him.

"That's not my problem." Trent stood up. "You guys need to get out for awhile, while we figure this out."

* * *

Sierra found herself standing on the porch with Geoff and Heather. Were they really going to attend Gwen's hearing for custody of her unborn child? She had no clue what to even do at this point. How was she to know that by bringing the reunion public that Courtney would take Gwen to court? Part of her wanted to know who the father was and the other part of her hated herself for allowing this to happen in the first place.

"So, now what happens?" Geoff asked Heather and Sierra.

"I for one, could care less what you two do." Heather smirked. "I'm going to go and see Alejandro and go out to a really fancy dinner."

"Don't you have to take care of all of your 'precious' children?" Sierra rolled her eyes. "Do you even like them?"

"How can you say that?" Heather asked her "Of course, they're my kids. Alejandro and I are still happily in love and we wouldn't dream of letting the kids get in the way of that."

"You should go, Heather." Sierra sighed. "I have to figure out what to do with Geoff and wha-"

"What to do with me?" Geoff glared at Sierra "Are you saying that I'm a burden?"

"Whatever." Heather laughed. "Have fun walking back to the hotel then."

Heather screamed at her kids to get in the limo at that moment, she was also in a hurry because she noticed that one of her kids smashed out the front window of someone's house. Once the limo pulled away, that just led to Geoff and Sierra taking the bus back to the hotel and sneaking around the back to get inside.

* * *

Back at the hotel room Sierra called Zeke who agreed to take Geoff into his mansion to stay until the reunion which gave Sierra the perfect chance to have a much needed freak out. How was she supposed to handle all this. She didn't want to bother with anyone else today. Sierra sat on her bed and sighed, scanning through her TV channels when she found the local news and something caught her eye.

_"We are live right now as we watch Chris Mclean being released back into the public eye, where he will be returning home with his wife, whose name we aren't aware of at this time! With all the talk of the reunion for Total Drama, it's all anyone has been talking about so Mr. Mclean couldn't have picked a better time to appear to the public again!" _

Camera's were flashing and everyone was screaming questions at Chris and his wife, who Sierra had to agree with him that his new wife was an unattractive, she seemed to be enjoying the fame as she held Chris's hand. Chris was rolling his eyes and he looked miserable. Sierra knew that Chris didn't want to go with this woman, so it must have been her idea to get him out, why they didn't release him out a back door somewhere was beyond Sierra, she found herself feeling bad for the host for the first time in...Ever.

_"Chris! Chris! can you tell us about your life from the inside of this place?!" _

_"Chris! Will you be going to the world famous Total Drama reunion?! What's being planned for the reunion? As the Ex host, you should know!" _

_"Chris, are you having kids with the new Mrs. Mclean?! What made you decide to Marry?!" _

_"Chris Mclean! Can you tell me about the sexual accusations that you've been accused of?!" _

_"Chris! are you team Gwuncan or Duncney?!" _

_"Chris, is it true that you starved all the kids on that show when you were in charge?!" _

_"I heard that you had cameras in the girls cabin!" _

_"I heard that Dakota and Beth were two of your victims! Can you confirm this?!" _

_"No, I heard that it was Sierra who he was sleeping with! One of the nurses said that she was here to visit you in your darkest days!" _

_"Chris, is it true that you and Chef Hatchet no longer speak?!" _

Chris jerked his hand away from his 'Wife' the one that he hated. This was getting on Chris's nerves and Sierra knew half of these things the paparazzi was saying weren't true. Chris's wife got into the car first and Chris was standing in front of the car door and took a deep breath and grabbed the microphone from the nearest reporter and finally spoke.

_"I just want to say that I'm feeling better than I have in a long time. As for Chef and the ex contestants I cannot confirm or deny anything at this time. Right now, I would just like to go home, I have a few things that I need to take care of, one of which is dying my hair and shaving. I will be making further statements in a few days, I plan on clearing my head and then, the public will know what I choose to tell them. All I can really say is that Chris Mclean is back! Expect to see more of me soon!" _

_"There you have it, folks!" the reporter yelled. "Chris Mclean is back! This can only mean good news for Total Drama fans everywhere!" _

_Chris got into his car and drove off with so many paparazzi members writing things down and flashing cameras, some were cheering and others were booing. _

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sierra got wide eyed. "He's actually out? This can't be good news for some of the cast!"

Sierra's phone was ringing and she checked the caller idea, it came up as 'Cody's house' so Sierra assumed that he saw the news and she answered it quickly.

"Cody?!" Sierra answered the phone. "You'll never belie-"

"It's LeShawna and I just saw Chris on TV." LeShawna told her! He looked so bad and I didn't even know he was married to someone like that!"

"I know right! I want to go to his house and talk to him!" Sierra told her. "I feel like this is somehow my fault and I want to make this right."

"I'll call Bridgette." LeShawna told her. "Tomorrow the three of us are going to see him."

"Road trip!" Sierra squeed. "So, what do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know, girl." LeShawna sighed. "I know I've waited years to give that man a piece of my mind."

"I saw him a couple of days ago and he's really not the same." Sierra told LeShawna "He's very bitter, even for Chris. I'm just not sure he's going to expect from him. I know he hates that wife of his..."

"Okay, so I'm going to call Bridgette and we can meet you at your hotel tomorrow?" LeShawna asked her.

"Yeah, sounds great." Sierra agreed. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

* * *

Once Sierra got off the phone with LeShawna she decided that she would go on her facebook page and update it and make her move in 'Words with friends' her mom was texting her about not playing on facebook recently so Sierra made a move just to make her mother happy. She also checked her blogs and twitter. She had so many followers on her blog that always wrote her comments so she just scrolled through most of them, because they were mostly 'OMG I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE REUNION' and 'IS THIS A PUBLIC EVENT?! I WANT TO GO!' and random fans acting the way she did when she thought she loved Cody. She was about to sign off when one comment caught her eye.

_Dear Sierra, _

_My name is Connie and I'm 14 years old. I am enrolled in a camp for teenagers who have problems with weight. During the summer, we spend all summer in the woods at a camp where we go canoeing and practice archery. During the school year we meet every day after school at the local community center where we swim and play sports. I recently started to get into Total Drama when every station was airing clips, this is why I'm writing to you, I believe that my counselor may have participated on the show in...Season 1? Her name is Miss Sadie and I see that there was a Sadie on that show. She never talks about her personal life but she's the nicest lady ever! We all love her. I think she may be someone you're looking for. I attached a photo of her from last week, I figured it would be worth mentioning. If you are interested, she would be working at the RegansVille Community Center. _

Sierra looked at the picture the girl had sent her, she weighed less and ditched the pigtails but there was no doubt that it was Sadie. Sierra looked up the community center and found that it was only an hour away, a smirk formed on Sierra's face. She was going to give Sadie a surprise visit.

Sierra called the front desk and asked if she could give someone her car keys and they could pull it around the side of the hotel so she could get out quicker, when they agreed Sierra knew this was going to be easy and she was honestly looking forward to see what Sadie was doing.

When she got there she was surprised that a community center would have such tight security. So, Sierra knew well enough from being in the paparazzi to act like she belonged, she grabbed a pamphlet and started to look at the programs the center had to offer, what Sierra wasn't expecting was the pushy and overly helpful lady who was the receptionist to almost instantly ask her if she could help her, so Sierra did the only thing she could think of at that point, she lied.

"Hi, my name is Sierra and I'm here to look at information on that weight group for kids, I'm thinking about enrolling my daughter, she's 13 and her name is Jenny." Sierra faked a smile.

"Ah, yes." The woman smiled and opened a pamphlet "Page 6 it's on, usually we like the children to be present before we offer a tour, so if you would like to bring her here one of these days after school"

"She's very insecure." Sierra lied again. "If she knew I was here, she would cry. I was hoping I could get a feel for the environment. Look, I can tell by the way this place looks that it's high end kids that go here, I just want the best for my daughter, Are you a mother? If you are I'm sure you can understand why I want to check out the staff."

"Okay, fine." The woman smiled and buzzed Sierra past the double doors. "Up the stairs and it's the 3rd door on the left, you can talk to Sadie, the kids love her, I'm sure she can tell you more."

Sierra had the biggest smirk on her face as she went inside. She couldn't believe she just lied to pull this off and even better? she got away with it, obviously they needed better security or at least a better receptionist. Sierra went up the steps and found the door and went into stalker mode again. She peaked through the door and saw a woman with shoulder length black hair wearing jeans and white sneakers with a pink shirt that had yellow stars on it. The woman was short, maybe 5'2 or 5'3 and she was setting the table with plastic cups and forks, she was pudgy but not fat, she definitely didn't look like the same Sadie that was once making obnoxious squeeing sounds all over the island over 10 years ago.

"Can I help you?" the door opened and caught Sierra off guard, she was so busy trying to remember watching season one that she didn't even realize that the woman she assumed was Sadie had just opened the door and was staring at her. Could she lie to Sadie? Did she want to lie? Had Sadie heard about the reunion? Of course she did, everyone knew about it, even Geoff who lived on a beach and didn't have a TV...

"Hi, you're Sadie right?" Sierra shook her hand. "I'm here for information about the group you have here after school."

"Yes, I'm Sadie. What type of information are you looking for?" Sadie asked. "Have a seat?"

Sadie pulled a chair out for Sierra and continued to clean paintbrushes off and not making direct eye contact with Sierra. Sierra suspected she knew what she wanted but decided to play Sadie's game for awhile.

"So, how many years have you been in charge of this group?" Sierra asked. "If I'm going to leave my daughter in your care, I'd like to know how long you have been at the center."

"About 5 years now." Sadie told her. "We're all about support here. I used to weigh a lot and I would get made fun of by kids, you know how kids can be, so we have fun and show each other support, I have helped kids lose up to 100 pounds before. I think it's easier for them to relate to me since I shared stories with them from when I was younger."

"That sounds great." Sierra smirked. "Do you watch Total Drama? I could never leave my daughter with someone who didn't know what Total Drama was! Do you know what would be even better? If I left my daughter with someone who was on the show...Are you familiar with Courtney? She's a CIT so she would be good at it, too bad she's not in that profession."

"She's a bitch, I wouldn't leave anyone with her." Sadie mumbled

"What was that?" Sierra asked her with the biggest grin. "How would someone who never knew Courtney make these accusation?"

"Sierra, you don't have a daughter so I want you to leave!" Sadie yelled at her "That show was a long time ago and I don't want the kids to know who I once was."

"Too late." Sierra told her. "Someone already tipped me off from your group."

"Who?" Sadie asked her "Look, I don't want to be found, why do you think I didn't contact you? I want you to leave."

"Sadie, you look great." Sierra told her. "I'm sure if you went to the reunion, nobody would judge you."

"That's not the point." Sadie told her. "Have you ever heard of leaving the past behind? I've been doing a damn good job at doing it. I've walked past a few of them on the street and they've never even noticed! 3 months ago, I even went to see Trent play and he had no clue who I was. That's the way I want it. I've seen the TV reports, just because you, Zeke, Heather, Gwen and Geoff want to be on TV, doesn't mean we all want to do it."

"Yeah, but you and Katie cou-" Sierra was going to say, but Sadie wasn't going to let it happen.

"DON'T MENTION HER!" Sadie glared. "Seriously, get out and don't come back! I don't want to talk about her or them or that damn show! You can leave now or I can call security on you, looks creepy hanging out in a place for children when you don't even have any. Do you really want me to get the police involved?"

"The reunion is going to be at-" Sierra tried to say but Sadie snapped.

"I DON'T CARE!" Sadie stormed over to the door and flung it open. "I'M NOT GOING AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE THEM AGAIN!"

Sadie pushed Sierra out the door and slammed it shut. Sierra was honestly shocked at her reaction, but Sierra was still a reporter and she was still going to give Sadie another chance to talk to her another time. As a reporter, Sierra felt Sadie was hiding something and she was going to find out exactly what it was.

* * *

Sierra made her way back to the hotel room and took her shoes off, Tomorrow was going to be a long day driving around with Bridgette and LeShawna so she wanted to get up early. There was a number she didn't recognize and it called her, not once or twice but 7 times in under five minutes. Finally Sierra decided that she was just going to answer it and she regretted that decision almost instantly.

"Hello?" Sierra answered her phone.

"Where the hell is Viper you stupid bitch?" came a yell from the phone.

"Who?" Sierra asked, she was yawning and tired. "Who is this?"

"It's Beth! I want to know where the hell Duncan is!" Beth screamed "Ever since he talked to you, he's been acting more messed up than usual and when I woke up today all his stuff was gone and so was he! No note or anything! I am now spending my last dollar using the payphone to call you!"

"It's a dollar wasted." Sierra told her. "I have no clue where he went, but I think you could do better."

"You think I could do better?!" Beth screamed. "He takes care of me and he is th-"

"Goodnight Beth." Sierra hung up the phone. She wasn't going to argue with anyone else today.

* * *

**There we go! Tomorrow we are going with Bridgette, LeShawna and Sierra to see Chris and his wife. Will he talk to them? Are we going to find out the answer to who is the father of Gwen's baby? Yes, within the next chapter or two and we are going to find out and how this happened considering Gwen really isn't close with that many people from the show except Trent. Beth is obviously mad and blames Duncan leaving her on Sierra, so where the fuck is Duncan? I know, but you guys don't. I know lots of things that I'm excited to write for you guys. I can't say much without giving away the plot. I can promise you one thing, quite a few people will not be having a happy ending. I can name two people who will and everyone else, their lives may be getting changed. We're not even close to the end of this story yet. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Sunday afternoon and Sierra, Bridgette and LeShawna have been driving to Chris's house for the past 5 hours. Luckily, Leshawna was the one driving so Sierra had plenty of time to space out. Bridgette hardly said anything the whole trip, she just sat in the back seat with her sunglasses on and LeShawna was singing to whatever song was playing the radio. LeShawna finally broke the silence when neither Sierra or Bridgette had said anything in over an hour.

"Bridgette, are you okay?" LeShawna asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bridgette sighed.

"You haven't taken the sunglasses off." LeShawna told her. "It's cloudy and looks like it's going to rain."

"I just really like my sunglasses." Bridgette sighed.

"Did he hit you?" Sierra finally asked her. "That Larry guy?"

"It was an accident." Bridgette took the sunglasses off to reveal a fairly large black eye. "It rarely happens."

"It shouldn't happen at all, girl." LeShawna told her. "He's lucky I'm not his wife, he would have two black eyes."

"It's not a big deal, okay?" Bridgette crossed her arms. "Let's just drop it! Are we almost at Chris's house?"

"We should be soon." Sierra sighed. "I really appreciate you two coming with me."

The three of them stopped talking, obvious to them all that they really had nothing to talk about or anything in common anymore except for Total Drama. The silence was uncomfortable for them all, who would have guessed that in those 10 years that they would have changed that much? Sierra felt bad for Bridgette, she was still such a nice girl and it seemed like all she ever got was shitty guys and as for LeShawna? It was just weird for her to talk to her, what would they talk about? How she married the guy that Sierra spent a good 4 years of her life obsessing over? There was really no way to not make that awkward, especially since LeShawna witnessed Sierra's actions on the show.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, the three of them made it to Chris's house and Sierra found herself knocking on the door, hoping to speak to Chris again, this time with backup. Chris opened the door and glared at the three of them.

"You're here, again?" Chris sighed. "What do you want this time?"

"Can we come in?" Sierra asked. "We've been driving for a long time."

"Whatever." Chris left the door open and walked in his living room. Bridgette, LeShawna and Sierra all walked in and followed behind Chris into his living room. Chris was still living a semi decent life based on his house, Zeke's house was still nicer than Chris's but it was apparent that Chris still had money.

"So Chris, how do you like being back at home?" Sierra faked a smile as she and Leshawna and Bridgette sat down. Bridgette put her sunglasses back on.

"It sucks." Chris told her. "I really hate that woman that I drunkenly married. She's really annoying and I hate her. It turns out that her name is Christine and she thinks it's cute that I'm Chris and she's Christine and if I could divorce her I would, but they don't think I'm stable enough to make choices on my own, but I really hate her. She's out spending more of my money but I don't care because that means that she's not here."

"That serves you right." LeShawna rolled her eyes. "After everything you put us through, this is the best thing that could possibly happen to you!"

"Sierra, why did you bring these two with you?" Chris smirked. "I would have thought that none of them would have wanted to see me?"

"We don't." Bridgette told him. "I'm just glad that your life turned out worse than mine. I honestly can't believe that you thought every single thing you put us through on that show was acceptable! You're a jerk!"

"Really?" Chris smirked at her. "I really wasn't expecting you to show your face in my life again. I haven't seen you since that night you stayed with me after your little guest stunt on season 4. Weren't you with Geoff then? What would he honestly say if he knew that even after he took you back, you went and slept with me? Sunglasses? To hide what? the tears in your eyes? I could have treated you better than what you're being treated now, then maybe you and I both wouldn't be in these horrible situations."

"Sleeping with you was a mistake." Bridgette put her head down "I shouldn't have slept with you, I realized it after the fact. You told me that you loved me, but I heard from other girls you said the same thing to them, I already got played by Alejandro, I wasn't about to get played by you."

"Wait, you slept with Chris?" LeShawna asked Bridgette. "Girl, you never told me that! We were best friends at the time!"

"Apparently she didn't tell you everything." Chris laughed. "You shouldn't be talking, LeShawna. I saw all the camera's and for as close as you were to Gwen at the time, you didn't tell her about you and Duncan, did you?"

"Wait, Chris!" Sierra grabbed her note pad. "Are you saying that you love Bridgette?"

"No, I'm saying that at one time, we had a fling and I could have given her a better life." Chris told Sierra. "That's in the past, as in, I should have, could have and would have...10 years ago...Maybe even 11 by now. But I got over her."

"So, you did sexually assault multiple girls?" Sierra asked Chris. "This is your chance to clear your name!"

"I don't want to clear my name." Chris rolled his eyes. "I had sex with a few girls on the show, I promised them whatever they wanted in return, when I didn't keep my word, they got pissed and told their parents. Since they were 16 and 17 years old at the time, I got in trouble. I don't regret it, it was good sex."

"Bridge?" Sierra asked her. "Did you really have sex with Chris?"

"Yes, he just told you that." Bridgette sighed. "This is embarrassing, I should have stayed home. Yes, I had sex with Chris while we were on the island, if you're asking me if I reported him, the answer is no! He didn't even lie to me, he never promised me anything, it just happened when I was mad at Geoff."

"Now look at you." Chris laughed. "You aren't that attractive anymore, you let yourself go."

"Fuck off, Chris!" Bridgette stood up and smacked Chris in the face, he just smiled at her. His smile was still the same, he always gave off this 'I'm going to do something to ruin your life' type smile. That never changed. "Sierra, I'm going to wait in the car."

Bridgette stormed off, tears rolling down her face. Sierra handed her the keys and glared at Chris who simply laughed as she left, of course he would find this amusing, he was always an ass off camera, why would he be a any better 10 years later?

"How can you say things like that to her?" LeShawna glared at Chris. "You made her cry!"

"Bridgette's weak. I'm not going to blame myself for that." Chris rolled his eyes. "You aren't teenagers anymore. Why lie? That night that I slept with Bridgette, she was fighting with Geoff and I asked her to help out with a challenge for season 4 and she was crying about something then too, So I slept with her. It's not my fault she can't be stronger."

"So, Chris you wouldn't happen to have those tapes from the show?" Sierra happily asked. "I'd love to use some of that footage to use in my article!"

"Really? You're going there?" LeShawna glared. "You want to see tapes of us from years ago? That's a complete invasion of privacy!"

"You signed a contract. Every moment of your life was mine." Chris laughed. "You wouldn't believe all the crap that Chef and I watched you guys do. That included multiple places in the playa. As for giving the tapes to Sierra? No way, those are from my glory days and I'm keeping them."

"I can't believe the producers would let you keep those, especially after those accusations." LeShawna glared at him.

"That's all they were." Chris smirked. "I can tell you that some girls were quite willing..."

"I'd love to know the names!" Sierra squeed. "This would be more helpful than almost all of my interviews combined."

"I would be happy to tell you, I can assure you that most of them would be upset with you for making me tell you..." Chris smirked. "If I told you half of the stuff that went on behind the cameras you would be the most hated person in the world, I'm already hated, so it wouldn't affect me in any way."

"That's why she doesn't want to know." LeShawna grabbed Sierra's arm. "Girl, he just wants you to be hated because he wants you to go down with him! These things happened 10 years ago or longer! You don't need Chris to make this article work. Let's just go and leave him here to rot in his misery. He's not worth it."

"Not worth it?" Chris laughed. "If you talk to Lindsay, I'm sure she would disagree. Such a dumb girl, she thought I was Tyler, eventually she remembered my name."

"LeShawna! I need to know!" Sierra tried to hear more as LeShawna dragged her all the way out of the house. Sierra was screaming and kicking, she couldn't help it, being a stalker and part of the paparazzi was all she ever knew and where there was dirt to dig up, Sierra was there with a pen to use as a shovel. LeShawna opened the passenger door and pushed Sierra in and walked over to the driver's side.

"LeShawna! How could you just pull me away like that?!" Sierra yelled at her as she pulled away from Chris's mansion. "I was THIS close to getting him to tell me everything!"

"You're not going to try to sell us out for something that happened over 10 years ago." LeShawna rolled her eyes.

"She tried to sell us out?" Bridgette asked LeShawna. "Sierra! Why would you do that?"

"I'm sorry!" Sierra yelled at them. "Can we just forget that happened?"

"If you keep your mouth shut about me and Chris." Bridgette glared at her.

"And me and Duncan." LeShawna added in. "It was a long time ago and it would break Cody's heart."

"Okay, fine. Let's pretend that this whole day never happened." Sierra sighed. "We can just say that Chris didn't answer the door or something."

The rest of the drive was silent. Sierra couldn't believe that what Chris told her, she couldn't even use! She was going to go and see Chris again and get that asshole to give her tapes, next time she was going to go alone and do what she wanted.

LeShawna dropped Bridgette off at her house and then Sierra off at the hotel. Once Sierra got to her room she opened her door and sighed and flopped down face first into her bed. Today did not go the way she planned at all, it was supposed to be fun hanging out with the Total Drama girls, but so far they've all been either crazy or buzz kills.

* * *

The next morning Sierra found herself pacing around looking for a familiar face. She was at Gwen's court hearing and she had a hard time finding the building in the first place. She eventually found Trent and the two of them ended up sitting together, Heather showed up shortly after and sat in the back of the room without any of her kids. Geoff was nowhere to be found, Sierra assumed he was living it up at Zeke's place. Trent kept tapping his feet on the floor and was talking to himself.

"It's going to be okay." Sierra smiled at him.

"Courtney's going to toast her and then take whatever's left of her and throw her in the garbage." Trent sighed "Gwen wouldn't tell me anything and she said she didn't need a lawyer."

"Gwen's defending herself?" Sierra got wide eyed. "She's going to be screwed."

"Courtney should be here soon." Trent tapped his foot some more. "I'm going to see if I can convince her to change her mind."

"Yeah, but it depends who the father is." Sierra told him. "Let's assume that it's Owen? Right. Do you honestly think that anyone would give Owen custody of a baby?"

"That's true." Trent let a laugh out. "I'm just worried it's Duncan's! What if it's Alejandro's? Maybe that's why Heather's here, she wants to raise Gwen's baby as one of her horrible, rotten children!"

"You love Gwen don't you?" Sierra smiled.

"More than she'll ever know." Trent sighed. "In my eyes, she couldn't do anything wrong. I asked her to be with me so many times, she always says no because she's waiting for Duncan to come back."

"I don't think that's ever going to happen." Sierra rolled her eyes. "Duncan's so not worth it. I don't think that anyone is going to see him for a long time. I think that's how he wants it."

Before Trent could respond Gwen stepped into the room and stood in front of the podium and waited for Courtney to show up. She knew that Trent, Sierra and surprisingly Heather was sitting there. Gwen sighed knowing very well that soon enough, Courtney would be here and everyone would know who her baby's father was.

Within minutes of waiting Courtney stepped inside and walked over to Trent and Sierra and smirked at them. She had a briefcase with her and that made Trent nervous, he asked Sierra at least twice 'Why does she have that?' and Courtney just shook her head. Finally she spoke to them and completely ignored Heather.

"Isn't this exciting?" Courtney asked them. "I love the smell of early morning court rooms! In about 30 minutes, Gwen is finally going down once and for all, then I'll have won my 500th case since I started at the law firm! They'll probably have a party for me back at my office."

"You seriously won 500 cases?" Heather interrupted from several rows away, not that it mattered, there weren't many people in the room, maybe 12. "There is no way in hell you won that many."

"I'll have you know that I'm extremely excellent at what I do, Heather." Courtney glared. "So bud out!"

"I've never heard anyone say that they were 'Extremely Excellent' at anything." Trent rolled his eyes. "Talk about an ego."

"So, where is your client?" Sierra finally asked her.

"She still didn't tell you?" Courtney laughed. "He said he had to use the bathroom, don't worry he's here."

"Who are these people?" Trent asked Courtney, looking around the room at the 12 people.

"This is a public court." Courtney rolled her eyes. "Some people just like to show up! There are in fact people here who actually enjoy these types of things. I went on a date with a guy named Calvin a few years ago and he took me to a court hearing and it was great! It's takes a certain type of person to like me, to enjoy this, I do my best with a crowd, so this is going to be fun."

Courtney walked away from them and over to the podium and stood next to Gwen, taking papers out of her briefcase and placing them down in front of herself. Gwen started to whisper something to her, but Courtney turned her head away and refused to make eye contact. Finally, the judge stepped in and everyone was asked to rise. Sierra looked around the room, so did Trent and Heather had her cell phone out, ready to take pictures at any moment. Courtney of course smiled at the judge and he waved at her, was it really that surprising that Courtney would have known the judge?

"Good Morning, Kathy." Courtney smiled. "I love the new hair color!"

"Thank you." The Judge sat down and smiled. "However, I must ask that you call me Judge Martin as this is not a personal affair, I would like to make note that it will not affect my verdict on the case that Miss Blakeslee is here for. She knows all 8 judges that are currently assigned to be here this morning, so it would be nearly impossible to find a judge that does not know Miss Blakeslee personally."

"Not a problem Judge Martin." Courtney smiled.

"Are you representing yourself?" Judge Martin asked Gwen.

"Yes, your honor." Gwen told her.

"Miss Blakeslee, Where is your client?" Judge Martin asked her.

"He will be with us in a minute, he's in the bathroom." Courtney awkwardly laughed.

Courtney started to tap her nails on the podium and Gwen was looking at her shoes, The judge looked through the papers, trying to buy some time. Trent also looked extremely nervous, Heather was starting to talk to random people she was sitting by and Sierra was just really really curious right now, in a minute or two, Sierra would find out what Gwen was hiding and who was the father of her baby, all Sierra knew at this point was that whoever it was, had a bad habit of being on time. Finally the doors to the court opened and in he walked, Trent's jaw dropped, Heather started laughing and was asked to leave, Sierra couldn't believe that Courtney would represent him and Gwen looked embarrassed, Courtney just stood there emotionless, though Sierra knew how Courtney played, she knew that Courtney was smiling on the inside.

"You're late." Courtney glared at him and then flashed a smile at the judge.

"It wasn't my fault, there was a line for the bathroom!" Harold yelled at her. "Curse you, for not knowing proper bathroom etiquette. You see when I was washing my hands, the guy behind me wanted some paper towels, I used the last one so that meant that it was my job to replace them, which of course meant that I needed to find the janitor so he could give me the key so that I could properly replace it."

"What about proper court etiquette?" Courtney glared at him and then looked at the Judge "You' honor, my client clearly cares about cleanliness, so I can assure you that by putting the child in his care and making him the sole guardian, it would clearly be the best choice."

"That's the worst reason I've ever heard." Gwen rolled her eyes. "This child belongs to me, I'm going to be her mother and Harold is obviously a horrible choice!"

"My client has a job." Courtney sighed. "The child should be with Harold obviously, at least he has a job! Another thing, My client is clean, if you tested Gwen right now, you would find traces of marijuana in her system."

"Did you know that marijuana can help cure almost every sickness in the world and can help sooth a mother during her pregnancy?" Harold asked Courtney, Gwen and the Judge.

"My client will not be speaking from this point on." Courtney glared and Harold and pulled out a paper and pen from her suitcase. "Any questions that my client may have from this point will be written down and properly worded as I see fit."

"Okay, instead of listening to you argue with your own client Miss Blakeslee, I want both of them to tell me their side of the story, I want to know how this happened and in their own words and then we'll take it from there. I want only the stories about how this child was conceived, because in Gwen's statement that she wrote, she says they were never together in the first place. I used to watch Total Drama, Mr. McGrady and I just want your version of the story." The Judge sighed. "That means I don't want to hear random facts! Just what happened that night."

Sierra and Trent were sitting there in complete shock. Sierra's phone vibrated, Heather managed to snap a picture before getting thrown out and Sierra found that not even 15 minutes later, it was online for the world to see. Gwen was going to get trapped in a large crowd of people, especially if she loses the case.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this, I was tossing it around if it should be Harold or Noah and I made the right choice. Next chapter we get to hear Harold and Gwen's versions of what happened that night. That alone should be fun, Harold really isn't listening to Courtney and he's just making a horrible impression, however he does have a job, which will be revealed next chapter. Alejandro will be showing up soon and Sierra will be trying to get Chris to give her more info, plus the reunion should be soon and let's put it this way, ALMOST everyone will be there even if they don't want to show up. Maybe 3 or 4 will bail on it. I'm pretty sure that at least 2 people guessed Harold. What do you guys think the verdict is going to be and why on earth did Harold ask Courtney for help?! What will Trent think about this? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

"I think that I should go first and tell them my side of the story!" Harold insisted. "I was wearing my favorite tie that I bought at the mall and I spilled wine on it because of Gwen! I think she should be forced to pay me the $3.47 cents that I paid for it."

"What does that have to do with your evening, involving the night the child was conceived?" The judge rolled her eyes at Harold.

"Focus!" Courtney glared at Harold. "You and Gwen were at the bar! start from there!"

"Did you know that there is no such thing as a drunken mistake?" Harold asked everyone. "It's obvious that Gwen had an attraction to me ever since we were teenagers! I suppose that when she saw me, that attraction came back! I went to the bar because my best friend Connor told me I should be his wingman, since I had mad dating skills."

"I never had a thing for you!" Gwen yelled. "I only had a drink with him because I felt bad for him! Oh, he already had that stain on his stupid tie when I met him too! He was bitching about it for like an hour!"

"My client works at a video game store." Courtney rolled her eyes at Gwen, trying to make this work in Harold's favor. "Gwen does not have a job and can't even pay her own rent! I have taken the liberty of going through her mail and finding late notices on all of her bills. Is that really the type of person you would leave the care of a newborn baby in?"

"I have an objection to this!" Gwen waved her hands around. "Hello! Did you hear her admit that she went through my mail?"

"I'll allow it." The judge smiled at Courtney. "Mr. McGrady, please continue."

"Gwen was really drunk and she confessed her love to me and I took her back home and showed her my chewed gum collection, she was impressed with the piece that looked like Texas." Harold proudly stated. "I brought it with me for evidence if you would like to see it."

"That kinda happened...I was really drunk and...I haven't seen Harold in YEARS! I think he was stalking me or something." Gwen rolled her eyes. "He was just mad that LeShawna rejected him and married Cody."

"Nuh-Uh!" Harold yelled at Gwen "I accepted that and moved on with my life! I thought I was going to die a virgin but then you changed that! I would be more than willing to help you support our child. Oh, I also heard that Trent plans on signing the birth certificate and I simply won't allow this! If this was the 1950's you would be forced to marry me and become a house wife and we would have at least 3 kids because back then that's all that women were used for!"

"Harold, you are so gross! and I would nev-" Gwen was going to say but Courtney smirked.

"Can I call my witness now?" Courtney rolled her eyes. "You see, I took it upon myself to find someone who knew Gwen, someone who knew her really well and can vouch that she should not be awarded custody of her child."

"What witness?" Harold asked. "I was unaware of this witness. Did you know that the witness protection program hardly helps? In many cases someone obsessively tracks them down and kills them. So, getting a new identity rarely works."

"Alright, let's bring in the witness in." The judge smiled "Bring in witness one!"

The court doors opened and escorted by two security guards entered Duncan who was escorted to the stand and asked to swear on a bible. Duncan sat down and took a deep breath and kept his head down. Courtney walked up to the judge and handed her the papers on Duncan.

"So, you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" The judge looked at Duncan who smirked at her.

"Yes! I cannot tell a lie, you're hot." Duncan winked at the judge and Courtney glared at him when the judge blushed.

"Duncan, you dated Gwen for...what was it? 4 years?" Courtney asked him as she paced back and forth, her heels clicking against the floor. "In that period of time, has she ever held a steady job?"

"No." Duncan sighed. "Gwen never worked and I tried my best to support us and worked doing odd jobs around the area."

"What is your current relationship with her?" Courtney asked him.

"She's my ex girlfriend that I haven't seen since I left her almost 3 years ago and I wanted to keep it that way, but I was told that if I didn't come here then they would hunt me down. I really don't want to be bothered with her."

"Would you mind telling the court why you and Gwen broke up?" Courtney smirked.

"We never actually broke up." Gwen told her. "I object to that statement! As far as I'm concerned we're still together."

"Gwen, I took off 3 years ago to get cigarettes and I never came back." Duncan smirked. "Do you think that I honestly got lost? I heard you're living with Trent these days anyway and with the baby on the way, I think it would be better for you if you moved on with your life. I would also like a private escort so I can leave here and avoid a conversation with the paparazzi possy cornering me! I didn't even want to see them, I was forced to come here."

"Permission granted." The judge slammed down the gavel. "Moving on..."

"Right." Courtney smirked. "Duncan, can you tell me how often Gwen paid her bills on time in that time that you...lived together? You did live together, correct?"

"Yes, we lived together and I constantly had to remind Gwen to pay the bills." Duncan told her. "We ended up breaking up because she became lazy, self centered and she became really clingy. It wasn't the same girl who I met back on Total Drama and I fell out of love with her and started to re-think my life."

"Has Gwen been coloring her hair the whole time she was pregnant?" Harold asked. "Idiot! Are you aware that those chemicals can damage a baby's brain! in India they eat horse brains once a week to make their baby smarter, have you been feeding our baby horse brains, Gwen?"

"Can I go now?" Duncan rolled his eyes. "I have things to do."

"Duncan, I have one more question for you." Courtney smiled. "Would you say Gwen is responsible and reliable?"

"She used t be." Duncan told them. "Not anymore."

"Would you say that you're responsible?" Courtney asked him.

"I guess." Duncan shrugged. "If I wanted to be. There really hasn't been anything in my life that I cared about enough to be responsible for."

"Thank you." Courtney stepped back and stood next to Harold. "No further questions."

"Thank you Miss Blakeslee, I'll be back in a few minutes with my decision. Duncan, you are free to go with a security escort." The judge smiled and walked into her chambers. Courtney waved at Duncan who rolled his eyes, Trent looked pissed and Sierra was writing down so many notes she ran out of paper. Harold was talking to a bunch of random people who looked irritated and Gwen looked annoyed and nervous at the same time. As Duncan walked out with security Gwen tried to say something but couldn't find the right words.

"See? Duncan hates Gwen." Sierra smiled at Trent. "That should make you happy."

"No, I feel like shit." Trent sighed. "I feel sick. She'll never love me like she loves him."

"We both heard that he doesn't love her." Sierra tried to assure Trent.

Moments later the judge came back and Courtney stood next to Harold while Gwen tried not to curse or cry. Gwen wasn't sure what was going to happen and she didn't want to know. The Judge told everyone to rise and unfolded a piece of paper.

"Based on everything that I have heard today and the behavior that I observed I have made my decision." The judge smiled at the group. "I feel that Gwen should not have custody of the baby and I see her as an unfit mother. I also feel that Mr. McGrady is an unfit father and I am granting the rights over to social services once the child is born, Miss Blakeslee since you are the only attorney present, I am trusting you that you will be working with social services and a potential adoption."

"I completely understand." Courtney smiled. "Thank you so much for settling this."

"Court is now dismissed." The judge banged the gavel. "Oh, and Courtney I'll see you Thursday for ladies night at the bar."

"You betcha." Courtney packed up her briefcase and she walked out with Harold quickly. Once they made it to the front steps Harold looked at Courtney who was smiling.

"That did not go the way you told me it would." Harold sighed. "I don't even know why I listened to you in the first place! Gosh, I can be such an idiot! Now I'll never get to see my daughter! She'll grow up thinking that I'm a deadbeat."

"Oh, Harold." Courtney smirked. "You wouldn't have stood a chance anyway because you're a stupid man. Do you honestly think that you could do a good job raising a baby?"

"So, you think Gwen would be the better parent?" Harold asked her.

"As if." Courtney rolled her eyes. "I personally think that went well. I'll call you tomorrow when I get the paper work in order."

* * *

Sierra decided to take Gwen to lunch to help her calm down. Trent said he had to go to work and wanted to give the two of them 'Girl Time' he felt Gwen needed. Sierra had a salad and Gwen had chocolate ice cream with a ton of whipped cream.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?!" Gwen groaned as she shoved a mouthful of ice cream into her mouth. "I'm not going to be allowed to keep my child?! Courtney is still a bitch! This reunion was a horrible idea! I can't believe Duncan showed up and testified against me!"

"He didn't have a choice, Gwen." Sierra told her. "He's a jerk and you can do so much better without him! You have Trent and he's going to be there for you."

"Yeah, but I don't love him." Gwen admitted. "I used to have feelings for him on the island but then I met Duncan and we kissed and then things just happened. Trent is like Cody in my book. he's like my brother."

"Have you told him that?" Sierra asked, taking a bite of her salad.

"Like a million times!" Gwen was getting annoyed. "The one time I told him that we should just be friends and we ended up sleeping together and had amazing sex. Then I felt really bad because he was so happy!"

"Gwen, you need to talk to him." Sierra told him. "You two are living together and it obviously means something to him."

"Yeah, I guess we should talk." Gwen sighed. "I should have told him about Harold. I was embarrassed and it's not like I'm even with Harold. I hate him and made a horrible drunken mistake."

"How about I give you a ride home and you wait for Trent to get home and you two have a talk?" Sierra smiled. "You two obviously need to talk about where you guys stand."

"Yeah, I guess I owe him that much." Gwen smiled. "Yeah, take me home. I'll cook for him and surprise him for when he gets home."

"You want some help?" Sierra asked. "My mom taught me how to cook when I was 9, so I'm kinda amazing at making angel food cake!"

"I'm in." Gwen smiled. "Let's go...Oh, and thanks."

"For?" Sierra asked her, looking confused.

"Being one of the few friends that I have." Gwen hugged her. "Thank you so much!"

* * *

Gwen and Sierra made it back to the Gwen and Trent's place and stepped into the living room to find Trent lying on the floor! He never went to work after the court hearing. He was passed out on the floor and his body was twitching with a bottle of empty bleach laying next to him.

"Call an ambulance!" Gwen yelled to Sierra as she ran over to Trent and started to cry. "Trent, please don't die! I need you here with me!"

* * *

Gwen was sitting in the emergency room with Sierra who felt horrible and wondered why Trent would do this and then Gwen called Cody who came rushing to see them. Trent was unconscious and nobody was sure if he was going to wake up. It was impossible to find anyone to talk to in this place! They stuck you in a room and left you to wait and wait.

"What's taking so long?!" Gwen paced "We've been here for over an hour and they still haven't sent anyone in here!"

"Gwen, you need to calm down." Cody smiled at her. "I'm sure that someone will help us and come in here soon."

"Cody's right." Sierra smiled. "Do you want me to get you some water?"

"No, I'm good." Gwen sat down and started tapping her foot.

"Stress isn't good for the baby." Cody smirked at her. "Calm down."

"Someone better get in here!" Gwen yelled "He needs help!"

"I'll be taking care of him." there was a voice from the door. "My name is Dr. Mahdavi and it appears that he just needs his stomach pumped and based on the amount he drank, I'll have to have him evaluated to see if he is suicidal and we'll take it from." The doctor said all this while looking down at his clipboard. When he finally looked up, he couldn't believe it.

"Noah?" Sierra asked.

"Oh great, this is going to be an awkward day." Noah rolled his eyes. "I'm going to get the tubes and start pumping it out of him...Not a word from any of you, let's make this as professional as possible."

* * *

**So, what do you think is going to happen? Was everyone surprised with the results? How about Courtney's witness? Why did Trent do that and what's going to happen? What will happen with Gwen and Trent? Would you believe me if I told you that I am going to piece this all together somehow and I know exactly how I'm doing it! Oh, in case there are technical people, I'm not good with proper court terms, so yeah. Court was a little screwed up, but I'm sure that Harold's yelling wasn't exactly professional. As for Noah's last name, I scrolled around until I found one I liked. This whole chapter took me 2 hours to write and I just opened a blank word document and rolled with it and I'm quite pleased with how this turned out. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: As Always...Nada!**

* * *

_Okay, so before I officially start this chapter, I'm actually going to respond to some reviews, Just to show how much I actually do appreciate your reviews, for without them I would be forced to write for another fandom, which I have found out that I'm not the best at Teen Titans like I used to be. I actually remember getting really annoyed with Total Drama when it first aired, mostly because Cartoon Network aired the finale promo SO many times I wanted to punch the TV. At least TWICE every commercial break I would hear 'Gwen Vs. Owen! Who will win?!' followed by Gwen saying 'If I won the million dollars I could buy a lot of black lipstick!' and that really just pissed me off, World tour was what made me watch it because I love musicals. Seriously, this fandom has been so supportive of almost every wacky and crazy thing that I've ever written and for that, I thank you. _

_ GreenPokeGuy: Thanks so much, glad you like the story! As for how Courtney managed this, you'll find out soon enough and this may or may not surprise some of you. Yes, Gwen does not love Trent back, but did you honestly think she ever would? She's falling hard for Duncan, who she WILL be seeing again. _

_ SierraandCody625: Will the baby have Total Drama parents? Yes. _

_ Meandyouforeverbaby: Yes, Courtney really hates Gwen and as you can see, she is willing to go to whatever lengths she needs to bring her down and manage to take down Harold in the process. As for Duncan? You'll find out how and why she got him to show up. _

_CoderraFan4: I know. Mean Courtney is always fun. =D _

_ Tea-and-glasses: Noah's life may not be what you were expecting at all. He hasn't had the greatest life, but it's far from the worst of the bunch. Noah would be on the same life level as Courtney, which would be comfortable living. Everyone is either going to love me for what I have planned for him or hate it. Either way, his life has had some amusing points. _

_ Jayne'z Star: Y U NO LOGIN TO FANFICTION LIKE A NORMAL PERSON! I seriously miss your writing so you need to get back online and write! _

_ tdangie: Everyone is excited for Noah to be in this! I'm actually happy I get to write for him, I'm glad you like this story. Stop being lazy and log in too? lol _

_ Zafnak: When I was writing the court case, I realized how unreal it sounded midway, then I realized that Courtney would be an ass kisser and Harold would be an obnoxious person. So, I just made it go horribly wrong, even though Courtney could call this a win, it wasn't her most professional win, I'm sure. _

_ DoopyDoop: Thank you for pointing that out! I don't want to pull away from Sierra, the last chapter was kinda needed. So, This chapter I'll put it back on course with making it Sierra centered. _

_And...Let's start the next chapter!_

* * *

Noah walked around to where Trent was now laying down and placed a gas mask over his face so that if he was even semi conscious, he wouldn't be after that. Noah wanted him out cold for when he pumped his stomach. Once he was sure that Trent was out cold, he started to insert the tubes down Trent's throat and started to drain the contents from his stomach.

"Noah, can I ask you a few questions when you're done?" Sierra asked him.

"That's Dr. Mahdavi to you." Noah sighed. "No, you can't ask me any questions. When I'm done pumping out Mr. Bleach here, I have many other patients that I need to attend to and I don't have time to play 20 questions with you idiots, which are most likely the reason that Trent is here in the first place. So, I'll need someone to sign for me to treat Trent, which one of you wants to sign?"

"I'll sign it." Gwen stood up and took the clipboard. "He lives with me."

"So, do the 4 of you live together now?" Noah sighed. "Let me guess, Sierra you married Cody and Gwen you're in a complicated love triangle with Trent and...Duncan?"

"Not even close." Cody told him. "I married LeShawna, but you're right about Gwen."

"Gee thanks, Cody." Gwen scribbled her name down and gave the clipboard back to Noah.

"So, Stalkerlicious." Noah smirked at Sierra. "If Cody married LeShawna, what are you in his life? That unwanted neighbor that he has? The reason that he built a 12 foot fence around his yard on a hot afternoon on a Saturday? Ya know, that annoying neighbor that makes you just snap one day? Is that what you are to Cody?"

"I haven't stalked Cody in over 10 years!" Sierra defensively told Noah. "I work for the paparazzi in L.A. and I'm only in town to write an article and have a Total Drama reunion. Almost everyone knows about this, it's made international news, haven't you heard about this on TV?"

"I don't have time to watch TV." Noah injected something into the IV that he stuck into Trent's hand. "I work 6 days a week for 15 hours a day. If I get a day off I'm usually shopping or cleaning my house. TV is the least of my concerns."

"Sierra forget about Noah, I'm more concerned about Trent right now." Gwen stood next to Trent and looked at Noah. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He drank a large bottle of bleach." Noah told her. "He's going to be fine, but next time he tries this I would recommend something quicker that wouldn't leave you stuck getting your stomach pumped at the hospital and ending up with a fairly high hospital bill."

"Are you suggesting that Trent should kill himself?" Cody seemed surprised. "I bet they love you in the children's ward."

"No, I'm hardly suggesting that Trent kills himself, I'm simply saying that if he wanted to there are so many easier options." Noah told Cody as he carefully removed the tubes from Trent's mouth. "Okay, so I got enough of it out of him and when he wakes up, he's going to be puking a lot, which means that one of you lucky people get to hold the bucket. I'll have to have him mentally evaluated but I'll be taking care of that tomorrow. He is getting admitted into the hospital because I would be nuts to release him into the care of anyone in this room."

"So, you won't allow Trent to come home with me?" Gwen demanded to know. "That's low, Noah. Considering the past we have together, you should know me better than most people. You know that I'm a good person. You know me! This isn't fair!"

"Well Gwen, Considering my current life, I don't know any of you anymore. I know that I'm a Doctor and it's my job to do what's best for my patient, which in this case is Trent. I'm not releasing him to you, I'll speak with him and will do as I see fit."

"Haeyyuuggg..." Trent mumbled as he was starting to wake up.

"Welcome back to reality, Trent." Noah handed Gwen the bucket. "You're going to feel really sick in a few minutes. I want you to sit up slowly and just relax, you're going to be okay."

"Noah?" Trent asked as he heaved heavily into the bucket.

"This is going to go on until his stomach is completely empty." Noah informed Gwen, Cody and Sierra. "If you need another bucket ask the nurse. If he wants water ask the nurse. I'm officially done here."

Noah strolled out the door leaving Cody and Sierra looking at each other while Gwen held the bucket so that Trent could empty his stomach out. Sierra smiled at Cody, giving him the look she used to give him many years ago on the show.

"Just go." Cody smirked. "You and I both know you're dying to ask him questions."

"I'll be right back!" Sierra squeed and ran down the hallway after Noah.

* * *

Sierra looked around the crowded hospital. She was in the emergency room and people were constantly coming and going so nobody would notice her looking for Noah, she spent years of her life following people that were incredibly famous like Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Taylor Swift, Angelina Jolie, Brad Pitt, Madonna, Joan Rivers, One Direction and Justin Beiber! If she could climb up the side of a hotel to the 7th floor to snap a picture of Justin Beiber getting out of the shower, what made Noah think he was going to get out of doing an interview? She was determined and she always got what she wanted.

After poking her head into 4 rooms and failing to see where Noah went, she finally had an idea! She happened to see a nurse walk in with a gym back and Sierra saw her put an extra set of scrubs in the bag. Was she really about to steal a nurses dirty bag of clothes? She's done creepier things in her career, so she grabbed the bag and ran into a bathroom to change clothes. Within minutes she looked like she belonged there, granted the scrubs were a little big on her, but beggars can't be choosers! Sierra was now off to find Noah and now she could ask and not get thrown out! Sierra found herself at the nurse's station, looking at a heavy set brunette woman who was popping her bubble gum in her mouth.

"Excuse me, do you know which way Dr. Mahdavi went?" Sierra asked, completely mispronouncing the name.

"Uh...I think he went to restrain the guy in room 6." The nurse told her. "Do you think you could take him this chart if you're going in?"

"Definitely." Sierra smiled as the woman handed her the clipboard and Sierra walked down the hall to room 6, in her mind she already won this battle. This interview was as good as hers.

When Sierra stepped into the room, she got to see Noah fight with a middle aged man who insisted that Noah couldn't keep him there and that he was going to sue Noah for restraining him, Sierra couldn't help but smirk because she knew this was irritating Noah.

"Look, I'm not arguing with you! I'm just telling you that you're my responsibility until you're released!" Noah told the guy. "You just need to wait for someone to take you to get this stupid test done and then you can leave and go skydiving for all I care! If the test comes back negative then you can just go home."

"Aren't you a great doctor." Sierra laughed and tossed the clipboard into Noah's free hand. "What's the point of restraining this guy? Do you really hate dealing with people so much that you knock them out or restrain them just so you don't have to socialize?"

"Seriously?!" Noah yelled at her. "Tell me you're not in here, posing as a nurse just so I'll talk to you."

"If you wouldn't run away from me then I wouldn't have to." Sierra smirked. "If you want me to help you restrain this guy, I know a few tips that could help you! You agree to talk to me and I'll make him shut up."

"I could always call security on you." Noah threatened her. "How about that?"

"To do that, you would need to press the call button and if you press the button you'll need to let go of your patient, he looks like a fighter too! The chart says his name is...William Geffers...So, Mr. Geffers do you feel like punching someone in the face today?"

"This guy deserves it!" Mr. Geffers was trying to throw kicks and punches. "You do too, you stupid bitch!"

"Fine." Noah sighed. "Help me restrain him and you can come with me while I take a 10 minute coffee break."

"Deal." Sierra agreed. "The nurses were stupid to not help you. It's all about pressure points, if I could get the one behind his neck, he'll be out for an hour at least."

Sierra walked over to the stubborn man and reached behind his neck and lightly squeezed, within minutes the man was out cold and Sierra stood there and smiled at Noah who looked amazed that it actually worked. Noah restrained him all the way and scribbled something on the clipboard and walked out of the room gesturing for Sierra to follow him. He handed the nurses at the station the clipboard, more so threw it there and casually walked out like he was the calmest man in the world. He led Sierra to an elevator and pressed the down button to the ground floor and walked down this long hallway and finally opened a white door that was unmarked, inside was a wooden table with sections of the newspaper scattered around it, there was also a snack machine and a coffee pot. The whole room smelled like coffee. Noah walked to the pot and poured a cup for Sierra and a cup for himself and sat down and let out a sigh.

"So, you're a reporter." Noah stated.

"Yep, You're a doctor." Sierra flashed him a fake smile. "Can you tell me about your life?"

"What's there to tell?" Noah asked her. "I'm busy all the time and I'm glad. When you're busy you don't have time to think of the stupid crap that you've done in the past."

"Any kids?" Sierra asked. "Are you married?"

"Divorced 3 times and I have 7 kids." Noah told her. "My first wife left me because I wasn't around much, we have 2 kids and she married someone she met online. Wife number two had 3 kids with me, we were 'blessed' with a set of twins and 6 year old, she left me because she said I was an asshole, I heard she moved to the states. Then there is my 3rd wife, I hated her, married her out of respect for her religious family, we got married because she was pregnant, I divorced her and gave her fully custody of the twins that we had. Apparently, twins runs in my family."

"That's very blunt." Sierra looked embarrassed.

"You asked." Noah rolled his eyes. "Before you even ask, no I did not marry any of the crazy girls from the stupid show. The second my contract ended I bailed and never looked back. Apparently my life really hates me though because somehow, someway I always bump into you people!"

"What are you talking about?" Sierra was confused. "I had a hell of a time tracking half of them down!"

"I wish I had your luck." Noah sipped on his coffee. "When I was in college I moved 4 hours away from everyone and everything and then out of the blue, Izzy starts hanging out on my college campus! I tried to deny knowing her but when you're 20 years old and fresh in college and you were on a reality show, it's hard to deny knowing the shows crazy bitch. Seriously, how did she find me there?! I had to have campus security ban her!"

"That's just Izzy." Sierra laughed. "She showed up in my hotel room and she's a...well I'm not sure."

"It's not just Izzy! This one day I was out grocery shopping and out of the blue I get followed by Beth for no reason at all. She started talking to me and following me all around the whole store. She gave me her number and told me to 'stay in touch' I ignored her, I told her off and did everything else humanly possible yet for some reason, Beth and I ended up shopping together and it was so weird."

"See? You totally have all the luck!" Sierra told him.

"I wouldn't exactly call that lucky." Noah rolled his eyes. "It's horrible luck! Can you imagine my surprise when I walked into a room and saw you, Gwen, Cody and Trent? I mean, how much worse can my life get? I'm stuck dealing with more people that I never wanted to see in my life, all in the same room! Are you telling me you're actually trying to FIND these people? No thank you, I'll pass. Oh, 10 minutes is up."

Noah got up and emptied his coffee in the sink, and walked out of the room with Sierra following behind. the two walked back to the emergency room area where they started off. Sierra had to admit that Noah wasn't as interesting as she had hoped for. Noah grabbed charts from the nurse's station without saying a word to Sierra and gestured her to follow him right outside the room that Trent was staying in, that's when Noah finally spoke to her since they left the break room.

"Sierra, we're done here." Noah told her. "I'm trying to keep you people out of my life and I'd like to keep it that way. If I see you impersonating a nurse again, I'm going to have security remove you."

"So, I'll take that as a 'Maybe I'll go to the reunion'? C'mon Noah! Live loose!" Sierra tried to convince him.

"I did live loose." Noah smirked. "That's how marriage number two happened."

Noah walked into the room next door leaving Sierra standing outside Trent's room. When she walked back into the room, she saw Gwen rubbing Trent's back while he sipped on some water and Cody was texting someone. Cody looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey you're back." Cody smiled at her. "Trent's feeling better and LeShawna wants me to come home soon, so would you ladies mind if I stepped out for the night?"

"Yeah, I'll give Gwen a ride home." Sierra smiled at Cody.

"You've changed." Cody told her as he walked out of the room, popping his head back in the door. "It's a really good thing. I'm kinda glad that you came back to the area! Oh, I also like your outfit change...That was really smart of you."

Sierra sat in the chair that Cody was sitting in just moments before. She was alone with Gwen and Trent and she didn't know what to do or even say at this point. It has been a really long day, it was hardly the best day of her life. Gwen turned and looked at Sierra and then looked back at Trent and brushed her hand against his face, moving a piece of hair out of the way.

"So, it looks like Trent is stuck here." Gwen sighed. "Sierra, I don't want to be alone right now. Can you stay the night with me?"

"Sure." Sierra faked a smile. This wasn't something she really wanted to do, but needed to do it if she wanted to keep her so called friendship with Gwen.

* * *

Sierra was now stuck sitting on Gwen's couch while Gwen was yelling at someone over the phone. Sierra scanned through the TV channels, Gwen said they were going to watch movies and eat popcorn, but that planned changed, whoever was talking to her on the phone was apparently pissing her off. Sierra's phone started to ring, it was from an unknown number that Sierra has never seen before in her life, with all the paparazzi following them around and Gwen being pregnant, Noah being an ass, Trent in the hospital and having to go with Gwen to deal with Harold and Courtney, Sierra really didn't want to answer the phone, but she did it anyway.

"Hello?" Sierra answered her phone, hoping that it was a telemarketer that she could hang up on.

"Sierra? Baby, where are you at?" Sierra's mom asked her. "It's Mom!"

"Yes Mom, I know who you are." Sierra couldn't help but laugh. "I told you that I'm in Canada for 2 weeks. If you want me to come and visit you, I promise that I will as soon as I'm done working."

"Can you come and visit me now?" Sierra's mom asked you. "I need you more than work does right now! That Malcolm can wait!"

"Okay, fine." Sierra sighed and rolled her eyes. "Where are you mom?"

"In jail." Sierra's mom told her. "Can you come and get me out?"

"Mom? You cannot be serious!" Sierra was surprised. "Why are you in jail?"

"Did you know that Chris McLean got married to some ugly bitch who spends all his money?!" Sierra's mom yelled into the phone.

"Yeah..." Sierra was nervous. "What about Chris?"

"I couldn't believe that he went and married some bitch!" Sierra's mom yelled into the phone "So, I decided that I was going to do something about it! I went there and I told that bitch what I thought about her and how I loved Chris for almost 17 years! I loved him when he was in that boy band and then he gets drunk and marries her?! So, I went over to his place to tell her off and O-M-G Chris himself actually came out of the house and he screamed at both of us and then some neighbors called the cops and the 3 of us started screaming at each other and fighting and I think the marriage is over! Once we get out of jail, I'm going to ask him out on a date! So, can you come and get me out of jail? Chris and his stupid soon to be ex wife left all their money at home, so if you could bail me out I can go on a date with Chris who is getting bailed out by some guy named Chef and nobody wants to bail her out! So, I think I'm a shoe in for Chris's new wife!"

"Okay Mom." Sierra sighed "I'll be there soon."

Sierra grabbed her car keys and threw on her hoodie and her shoes. This really wasn't how she wanted to spend her evening. She knew she hadn't seen her mom in awhile but she was 100% that her mother was still crazy about Chris and some obsessions just don't die, she was pretty sure that Cody was flirting with her tonight, just the way she wanted him to 10 years ago.

"Gwen! I gotta go bail my mom out of jail! I'll be back in an hour!" Sierra yelled to Gwen who came into the living room to see what was going on.

"Your mom is in jail?" Gwen asked her.

"Yeah, I'll explain it later." Sierra quickly opened the door to find Beth standing at the front door. "Beth? What are you doing here?"

"Gwen is a boyfriend stealing whore!" Beth screamed at Sierra. "So, I was cleaning out the trailer after Viper left me and I found out that he kept that stupid bracelet that she gave him! It was spiked and it says 'Gwen and Duncan forever' and she needs to back off because he's my man!"

"See Sierra? She calls me up and threatens me and then comes to my house!" Gwen yelled back and now Sierra was standing in between the two of them.

"Or maybe I'll see you guys in jail later..." Sierra quickly moved back the two of them and quickly got into the car. If Gwen and Beth wanted to fight over Duncan, Sierra wasn't going to be a part of it.

* * *

**So, Sierra's mom is in jail and now she gets to deal with crazy! Also, Beth tracked down Gwen to blame her for Duncan leaving? Oh, did you hear that Chef is getting Chris out of jail? Who loved Noah and who hated him? He will be showing up more, He may pop up for the reunion and is Cody starting to fall for Sierra? I know all the answers and I'm pleased with how this turned out. Wait until you see what happens when Duncan finally shows up. I threw Beth in there at the end just because I wanted to see if I could throw you TWO unpredictable turns in this story, which I hoped that I managed to do that! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Nada. **

_A/N: Flashbacks are typed like this._

* * *

Sierra hurried down to the jail that her mother was currently stuck in. She couldn't believe that her mother would do this, especially with Total Drama and the cast now back in the limelight. Why was Chef even going to bail Chris out of jail? Sierra wasn't in the mood to deal with Chef, Chris, her mom and some nutty woman who married Chris. When she got there, almost everyone at the police station knew who she was, they all had mixed expressions on their faces, some of them shook their heads and a few others were trying not to laugh. Finally one of them led Sierra to a holding cell where Chef and Chris were yelling at Sierra's mom and his soon to be ex wife, Sierra happened to walk in when Chris's wife was yelling at her mother that she was a 'home wrecking whore' and Sierra wasn't exactly sure what Chef was yelling about, but he was the only other person who wasn't in jail, maybe he wanted to get locked up too? The cop that lead her there blew a whistle and the 4 of them all stopped arguing and looked at Sierra and the cop as Sierra wrote out a check and handed it to the cop.

"Mom, what the hell did you do?!" Sierra asked her mother "Why would this be a good idea? Can you explain to me why you decided to do this?"

"I'm in love with Chris Mclean." Sierra's mom told her. "You knew that since you were 6 years old!"

"Yeah, but this is just crossing the line!" Sierra yelled at her. "You're lucky I was in town."

"I think she's a bitch." Chris's wife finally spoke up.

"Okay, we're all going to go there, aren't why?" Sierra sighed. "Mom, This is Chris Mclean and Chris this is my mother Serena. Chef, this is my mother Serena and mom this is Chef Hatchet and everyone knows who I am, so that leads us with you." Sierra pointed to Chris's wife.

"My name is Tanya...Tanya Mclean." Tanya introduced herself to everyone "Chris and I met on a romantic night awhil-"

"It wasn't romantic!" Chris yelled at her. "I'm divorcing you too!"

"You can't do that." Tanya told him. "You were declared mentally unstable, so you aren't allowed to leave my care."

"That's why he called me." Chef smiled. "I'm going to help him get that divorce and he's going to live with me! I've known Chris Mclean for over 20 years, that means that I'm allowed to allow him to stay with me or vice versa. I'm moving in with Chris because he hates marriage."

"Seriously? That marriage shouldn't be legal." Chris agreed "When I don't remember getting married, you know I had a good time, just like we used to do on the island back when we were fil-Ur...Flying around in a plane in the clouds...Don't drink and fly the plane?"

"That cover up is almost as bad as what you actually did." Chef sighed. "Anyway, I am going to be legally responsible for Chris and one of the first things that we're doing is filing for a divorce. Then we're going to hang out just like the old times! Except when I'm working."

"Guys?" Sierra looked at Chef and Chris "You do realize that the two of you hanging out together is really going to end up badly, right? Do you remember anything you two did on Total Drama? There was the badly built plane, using people's fears for challenges, making people jump of cliffs, pretending you were in a horror movie and chasing people with things that could kill them! Do I really need to continue the list?"

"I'd rather live with Chef then be married to this fat pig who actually thinks I want to sleep with her." Chris crossed his arms. "You know I only date girls that are 18 to 25 years old. I need a young girl not this weird shaped woman who spends all my money! If I'm spending any money on a woman she better be mid 20's and hot, not a drunken mistake."

"I can't believe you." Tanya told him. "We talked about having 14 kids and moving to Miami to make a TV show! You promised me that we would do that, Chris! You told me that I could help you cast this show and we would be rich and happy and have sex all the time!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that I was wasted the whole time I said that." Chris rolled his eyes. "I hate Miami, it's really hot there and I hate kids, I wouldn't want 14 of them and I may have promised you drunken sex but I bet I was picturing someone younger and hotter!"

"Chris, shut up." Chef glared at him and then looked at Chris's wife. "Okay, listen here, lady! I ain't no lawyer but Chris and I decided to bail your ass out of jail and give you one house that's far far far far away from here if you agree to sign the divorce papers and never contact him again."

"I don't think that's very fair." Tanya frowned. "Considering that I am his wife and I gave him the best few weeks of his life."

"Don't you wanna get outta jail?" Chef asked her. "Take it or leave it."

"I'll leave it." Tanya told him. "I can stay in here all night. I'm not worried."

"This is nuts." Sierra shook her head. "Mom, I'm bailing you out and then you and I are going to have a long talk about this when we get back to Gwen's house!"

"Chef, we have so much to catch up on!" Chris laughed. "I bet that if we hurry up and get out of here we can do a repeat of that night in Total Drama Action!"

"Do you mean the night after we shot the 9th episode or the 17th episode?" Chef asked laughing.

"Oh, the 17th for sure." Chris high fived Chef.

"Oh! I wanna go too!" Serena invited herself to go. "I promise, this time will be different! Chris, I can show you why you should be with me! I make amazing casserole!"

"Uh...No." Chris looked at Sierra. "Keep your mom under control, Sierra."

"I think we should invite her." Chef smiled "She looks like Sierra and I think if we drink enough she could look young enough! Plus, if we're going to do a repeat of episode 17 we need her anyway!"

"Damn it, you're right." Chris sighed and looked at Sierra's mom. "Okay, fine! You can come with us..."

"Bye Sierra! I'll call you in the morning and I'll tell you everything!" Serena hugged Sierra as Chef, Serena, Chris and Sierra walked out of jail, leaving Tanya there. When they got to the parking lot, Sierra shook her head as she watched her mother happily get in a car with Chris and Chef. She didn't want to know what a Total Drama Action episode 17 was and she wasn't going to answer her mother's call in the morning. When Chef and Chris got together, rules never seemed to apply to anything. She knew this was going to end up badly.

* * *

When Sierra got back to Gwen's house, she was already mad that she drove all the way to get her mother only for her mother to ditch her to go do who knows what with Chris? So, when she got back to Gwen's, she found the door already opened and sighed in annoyance, walking into the room she saw Gwen sitting on her couch crying and the room was completely trashed, the coffee table that Gwen had was now thrown across the room with only one leg left and there was glass all over the place.

"What the hell happened!?" Sierra ran over to Gwen and sat next to her on the couch. "Are you okay? You're not hurt right? What about the baby?"

"Yeah, I'm fine and so is the baby." Gwen sighed. "Beth was here and she started throwing stuff around and screaming at me and she told me that Duncan loves her and not me! I didn't even know they were together, how could she do this to me?! I mean, Beth of all people! Couldn't he pick someone else to leave me for, like Lindsay or something?"

"You've got to be kidding me! It's official, Total Drama has destroyed almost everyone!" Sierra yelled. "You're upset that Duncan left you for Beth? That's the biggest problem in your life right now?! You're worried about a guy who didn't even love you in the first place when the guy who loves you is in the hospital?! What about the fact you're losing your baby and the world is watching your every move!? Beth also trashed your house and you don't even care? What happened to the Gwen who used to be on this show? Ya know her? The one who wanted to be an artist, the one who gave a crap about her life! That's the girl that needs to get her ass back to reality!"

Gwen sat there and stared off into space for almost 10 minutes. Sierra felt that Gwen was now hopeless and started to clean up the mess that Beth obviously made, she was pretty sure Gwen was ignoring her or just really didn't care about anything or anyone except Duncan, so when Gwen finally spoke to her after such a long blank pause from her, she was surprised with what Gwen had to say.

"Duncan never loved me..." Gwen was shaking while she said it. "He didn't care at all, did he? If he loved me, he would have never left...Sierra, what do I do?"

"Wow! That actually worked." Sierra was surprised. "Gwen, ditch the drugs and get yourself a job! It's not too late for you to be with Trent and go to school. You can do this, you don't need Duncan, he obviously doesn't need you!"

"You're right." Gwen smiled and put her hand on her stomach. "What about the baby? I actually have a good idea! What if I just sign off all rights to the baby? If I just let Harold have her, it would be better than letting her get placed for adoption!"

"I don't know if we can legally do that." Sierra tried to tell her, but Gwen was already on the phone making phone calls. Sierra sighed and grabbed a broom, she wasn't sure what the hell Gwen was thinking, but at least she was trying. When Gwen hung up the phone she jumped up and down and hugged Sierra.

"I just called Harold and I'm going to meet him at his house! He agreed not to call Courtney and tell her!" Gwen happily left. "I'll be back in a few hours! Make yourself at home!"

It was the middle of the night and Gwen was going to Harold's house? Sierra shook her head, maybe life was better off with her in L.A. away from everyone, now she couldn't help but wonder if this would have happened if she just stayed home. Tomorrow she had to go with Gwen and see what Noah said about Trent and deal with Courtney and Harold about the baby.

* * *

Sierra ended up cleaning up Gwen's whole house by herself and then glanced at the clock to see that it was already almost 5:00am and that's when she realized she couldn't sleep at all and decided that she would drive to the gym to see Dawn and Tyler and take her anger out on someone. When she got there she was happy to see that other people were working out and it was pretty busy for that hour. Sierra walked to the front desk and saw Dawn sitting there writing something down, she placed the pen down and smiled at Sierra.

"I sensed you would be coming back." Dawn smiled. "Your aura is turning so many colors right now. It's a nice shade of Purple, Red, Blue, Yellow and Magenta. You're very confused right now, aren't you?"

"Yes, so I was wondering if you had a punching bag around here." Sierra smiled and laughed. "I just want to find one, stick a picture of Chris on it and beat the crap out of it! Gwen might be getting her face up there too! 'Miss I wanna change and then leave at 3am to meet Harold and let Sierra clean up the huge mess I made.' I'm going really nuts around here! My mom got arrested last night and it involved Chris and now Chris is living with Chef, or maybe it was Chef was moving in with Chris and now who knows what stupid crap they are doing and they took my mom with them! My mom is in her mid 40's, she does NOT need to be hanging out with Chris!"

"Yes, I have a punching bag in the back." Dawn smirked. "It comes with Chris's face already attached to it. If you want Gwen's face you'll need to have your own."

"You're joking, right?" Sierra laughed.

"No." Dawn sighed. "Tyler requested it for himself when he realized that Chris was the cause of most of his teenager problems! Not to mention, Tyler still has dreams about being on that island and he has dreams where Chef was dressed in a chicken suit, chasing him and then tossing him off a cliff...But don't tell him I said that! He gets so embarrassed by that! I still have issues with Chris from what he put me through during season 4, but now that I'm with Tyler I tend to put that behind me and realize that if it wasn't for Chris having that horrible thing he called a TV show, I would have never met him. So he did a lot of things that were illegal and creepy that I'm not too pleased about but if it means that I got to find my soul mate, Tyler than I'm okay with it."

"So, can we talk about getting me a session with the Chris punching bag?" Sierra smiled. Dawn nodded her head and gestured for Sierra to follow her.

Dawn led Sierra to a room where she was able to be by herself with the Chris punching bag. She punched and kicked it and went off into her own little world, back to when she was a teenager and everything made sense.

_Sierra was on the island down by the beach where she had been for the last 3 hours. She had taken her shoes off and her feet felt warm against the sand, she was finding seashells for Cody's sandcastle, he begged her to go find some and she insisted that she wanted to help him so he sent her to do that. Cody was trying to build the perfect sandcastle on the beach before he went home, this was going to be the last time that they would see each other. _

_"Cody, that's an amazing sandcastle." Sierra walked over and sat down next to Cody. "You build the most amazing things! Maybe someday we can get married and have a beach wedding! I would totally let you make sandcastle centerpiece on every table! It would be soooo romantic, we could have our honey moon on the beach too!" _

_"Sierra, I told you like a thousand times today that I don't want to marry you." Cody sighed. "Why can't you understand that I just want to be friends?" _

_"How could you not want to be a couple?" Sierra asked. "Look around, everyone is so happy! Bridgette and Geoff are making out on a towel over there and Gwen and Duncan are making out by the docks! Lindsay and Tyler are making out too! Everyone around you is coupling up! How can it not make you want to ask me out?" _

_"Because Gwen is the only girl for me." Cody told her as he made a moat for his castle. "I thought we talked about this, I like you Sierra but I only like you as a friend." _

_"Are you sure that Gwen is the only one for you?" Sierra asked almost in tears "Because if you wanted to kiss me or sleep with me, because of this impulse you're having because you know you're going to miss this show, I would be into that too! But, I still think a beach wedding would be romantic!" _

_"Sierra, I would wait my whole life for Gwen, she's so down to earth!" Cody blushed at the thought of dating Gwen. "Besides, not everyone on this show needs to date each other! Maybe there is a guy back at home just waiting for you." _

_"What if she wouldn't wait for you?" Sierra finally got annoyed. "I'll always love you and it hurts when you love someone as much as I love you and they don't love you back! It's just not fair Cody, what's so great about Gwen? She dated Trent and dumped him and she risked her whole friendship with Courtney for Gwen! Is that the kind of girl you want?" _

_"Yes." Cody told her. "I'm really sorry that I don't share your feelings. My castle is complete! I'm going to take a picture, just let me get my camera!" _

_Sierra sat in the sand and waited for Cody to come back. Why couldn't she be more like Gwen? It bothered her that he loved a girl who would never love him back. Heather walked up to Sierra and kicked the sandcastle and laughed, Sierra hated Heather for that! She was always so bitter and hateful even after Alejandro confessed his love for her, she was still miserable and she rejected him. _

_"Hey! Heather what the hell is wrong with you?" Sierra glared at her. "Cody spent like all day trying to make that!" _

_"So?" Heather laughed. "Why should I care? In a few hours, I'll be home and I'll never have to see you again or any of these idiots, if they want to waste their time sucking faces, see if I care!" _

_"You cared on the volcano." Sierra smirked. "You know he's going to be better soon, right? he's not going to look like that forever." _

_"What are you talking about?" Heather rolled her eyes "I would have rejected that loser anyway. Love is a waste of time and a weakness, look what it did to Alejandro, it got him pushed off a volcano. I don't have time to deal with his silly crush on me, I'm going home and I'm getting myself an agent and I'll be going on tour and finding myself a publicist so I can publish all my horror stories from this place. I should at least get some kind of money for my time wasted here. Besides, I always wanted to travel the world, that's why I signed up for world tour in the first place." _

_"I'll never understand you, Heather." Sierra sighed "If Cody confessed his love to me, I would happily accept. Someday we're going to get married and have little Cody babies running around." _

_"You're nuts." Heather rolled her eyes. "This whole place has gone crazy! Everyone is love obsessed and nobody knows how to keep their pants on around here. Let's face it, everyone here who claims to be 'in love' they're just taking what they can get and when they get home, it's over! The guys just want action around here and the girls are stupid enough to fall for it, be glad Cody thinks you're a freak. It'll save you the trouble of having your heart broken when you get home." _

_Heather walked away, leaving Sierra alone with the ruined sandcastle. Sierra didn't want to see how disappointed Cody looked when he saw that his Sandcastle was ruined. Sierra walked back to the playa, she had a lot of packing to do before she left. _

_On her way up to her room, she saw Courtney in the elevator with her arms crossed and 3 bags of luggage and Noah was there too, he also had 2 bags with him. This was the most awkward ride she had taken on the elevator, she was going to see Cody and try one last time to get him to love her like she loved him. Courtney looked pissed and Noah smirked at her and finally spoke. _

_"We passed your floor." Noah smirked. "Stalkerlicious, are you going to see Cody again?" _

_"I'd bet money on that." Courtney laughed. "I bet Cody will love being away from you. I know I can't wait to get the hell out of here for good. It's been so long since my life didn't revolve around this show." _

_"I know I can't wait to get away from these people." Noah smirked. "Courtney, you were the only one I could really tolerate around here. You and Eva, I'll just be happy when I don't have to pretend that I liked hanging out with Izzy." _

_"If you two are so happy to leave this place, then tell me why you guys are bringing your luggage back up to your rooms?" Sierra rolled her eyes. _

_"I had mine at the damn dock." Courtney sighed. "Chris told me that my plane home would be one of the last and Izzy threw some of my clothes into the dock." _

_"Justin ripped my book because he stole it and then said it was too long." Noah rolled his eyes. "Izzy also hid one of my suitcases, so I'm not even going to bother looking for it. It's not worth it, I just want to leave this place and never see this people again." _

_"Isn't it great?" Courtney smiled. "In a few hours, I'll be home in my bed, in my own room! I don't even remember what it looks like, I've been gone so long." _

_"There were some good times though." Sierra reminded them. _

_"Yeah, Duncan cheating on me on international TV." Courtney rolled her eyes. "Good freakin' times...If I never see them again, I'll have a happy life." _

_"So, Sierra what are going to do to molest Cody today?" Noah smirked. _

_"What did you just say to me?" Sierra asked, looking at Noah confused. _

**"**I asked you if you were okay!" Dawn helped her up. "You were really zoning out! I was worried, you were kicking the punching back and you were spacing out and then you fell."

"Oh, yeah." Sierra got up and smiled. "I'm fine...Just thinking about...Old times."

"If you're up to it, you can do yoga with me." Dawn offered.

"No, I really should be heading to Gwen's place." Sierra told her. "Thank you though."

"Anytime, just remember you're always welcome here." Dawn walked Sierra to the front door and hugged her goodbye.

* * *

Sierra was driving to Gwen's house when she actually got a call from Gwen, telling her that she was taking a ride with Harold to meet up with Courtney, however she did ask Sierra to meet her there, which kind of pissed Sierra off. When Sierra finally got there, Gwen and Harold were waiting outside the front doors of Courtney's law firm.

"Sierra, you're late." Harold frowned. "Curse your inability to be here on time."

"Curse your inability to keep your child." Sierra rolled her eyes. "Why did you even bother to have me show up?"

"I need you." Gwen hugged Sierra. "Just ignore Harold. I appreciate you coming with me and trying to help me."

"So, what's the plan?" Sierra asked them.

"I'm giving full custody to Harold." Gwen sighed. "That way at least I'll get to see my daughter. Harold and I agreed on it and now we're going to tell Courtney."

The three of them walked in to tell Courtney what they had planned to do with this baby. When they got there Courtney's receptionist informed Courtney that they were here and she sent them in. Sierra sat quietly as Courtney handed Gwen and Harold documents to sign, stating that she would be giving it away. Gwen looked at the papers and then at Harold and Gwen took a deep breath.

"I want to give Harold full custody." Gwen told her. "Harold wants the baby and I know I can't raise her, so I think it's for the best and Harold agrees with me."

"That's not how it works." Courtney laughed. "The court declared both of you incompetent as parents, which now means that you two have no choice. You two will have to sign these papers or I will have to be there with a social worker who will take the baby away by force. I already found a new home for your baby too."

"That was fast." Gwen sighed. "When do we get to meet the foster family?"

"You're looking at her." Courtney smirked. "I decided that I will be taking custody of your baby."

* * *

**I was going to keep going but I'm already over 4,000 words and it's almost 5am my time and I still have more to write. So, this is what's happening so far. I feel like this chapter was more of a filler of things yet to come. Some of this may be pointless right now, but will make sense later. So, I'm pretty sure that I have made everyone hate Courtney at this point. As you can see she purposely screwed Harold over. I still have more plans up my sleeve and I know exactly where I'm going with this. I hope you guys enjoyed this!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Nada. **

_A/N: Flashbacks and Dreams are typed like this._

* * *

"What?!" Gwen and Harold both yelled. Courtney just smirked at them.

"Courtney, that's really low, even for you!" Gwen yelled at her. "I'm not signing those papers and neither is Harold."

"You got that right!" Harold agreed. "We may not be the best parents, but with my mad skills and Gwen's unique way of managing to freeload of the kindness of others, we can get by!"

"Thanks, Harold." Gwen glared at him. "It's nice to know everyone thinks so highly of me."

"You should be thanking me." Courtney informed them. "I can give this child the life she deserves and I'll make sure she grows up to be something in life, unlike her mother. You should be thanking me, I'm managing to give your child a great life and I'm also getting back at you for all that trauma that you have caused me back on that stupid plane! Ha! My college roommate Cynthia told me that I should drop the issue and move on, but she has no idea how great this feels! She dropped out anyway so I obviously turned out to be the better person."

"Are you really going to take Gwen and Harold's baby over something that happened 10 years ago?" Sierra asked surprised.

"Was I talking to you, Sierra?" Courtney smirked. "It's not like I planned this for years! I focused on other things too. It just so happens that Harold stupidly asked me to help him and when I found out it was Gwen's baby, I couldn't resist myself. Harold unfairly voted me out in season one and Gwen stole my boyfriend, when I returned home, everyone thought I was a joke! It took me 3 years to get my reputation back to where it once was! I had to work harder than anyone else to get where I am now, Taking Harold and Gwen's baby is like killing two birds with one stone."

"You went to Courtney to get you full custody?!" Gwen yelled. "I thought she found you!"

"I didn't want to lose my baby, gosh!" Harold yelled at Gwen. "I didn't have enough money to afford an attorney and I looked online, saw Courtney and went with her and she offered it for free..."

"Didn't that sound suspicious Harold?" Sierra glared "Why would a lawyer like Courtney take someone like you for FREE!"

"Courtney, I'm not signing over my daughter to you." Gwen told her. "Do you really think you'll be a better parent then me?"

"Of course." Courtney told her. "Gwen, I hate you and you hate me, we both know this and right now, I'm doing what's best for my daughter. I'll give her things in the world that you can't and we both know that's the truth. The only one that you're hurting is yourself. It's not like she'll even know either of you anyway, how can someone miss you when they don't even know you exist?"

"Courtney...I'm begging you not to do this." Gwen was almost in tears. "You'll never be home! You seem like you work a lot, how can you be a good parent when you won't even be around?"

"That's taken care of already." Courtney informed her. "Oh and Gwen, since you're refusing to sign the papers, you legally have to tell me where you will be giving birth so I can be there. I have the paper that states so, just in case you don't believe me."

Gwen scanned the paper that Courtney handed her and sighed before handing it to Harold who was mumbling while he read it. Sierra was reading over Harold's shoulder and Courtney had a smile on her face like a child who just got the toy they wanted for Christmas.

"I guess I'll see you at the birth then." Courtney told them. "Gwen, I'll call you tomorrow so you can give me all that information."

"I won't answer the phone." Gwen crossed her arms. "I'm leaving and so are Harold and Sierra! I just want to let you know that this isn't over Courtney! I'm getting my life in order and you can go to hell."

"If that helps you feel better." Courtney laughed. "I'll be in touch! Take care of my baby for me, Okay?"

Gwen grabbed Sierra's hand and stormed out of the office, Harold followed behind them stating random facts about child care and how lawyers are liars and Courtney has mad skills at being a bitch. Gwen and Sierra ignored him and got into Sierra's car and put the windows up and turned the music on, Harold was still talking to them when they drove off. Sierra was hoping that he got the message that nobody wanted to talk to him.

* * *

Sierra and Gwen made it to the hospital almost an hour later. Gwen was crying in the car but she didn't want to let Trent know. He was already emotional and Sierra suggested that Gwen leave out the part about Beth trashing the place. When they got there, Sierra was hardly surprised to see that Trent was restrained even though he wasn't yelling or screaming, it was most likely Noah's request, he seemed to like doing these types of things rather than actually trying to talk to people.

"Hey Trent, how are you feeling?" Gwen walked in and ran her fingers through Trent's hair.

"Gwen, I'm really not in the mood to talk." Trent yawned. "I just want to sleep. I can't even move and I just want this to be over."

"Trent, why did you even attempt to do this?" Gwen asked almost crying.

"Gwen, I love you so much and you won't even see it." Trent sighed. "I want to be the father of your baby and it just seems like all you want is Duncan."

"Trent, you and I need to talk about that." Gwen smiled "Everything is going to go back to normal. I'm going to be that girl you loved on the island again and it's all thanks to Sierra."

"Gwen, I would love you no matter what you did." Trent yawned. "I'm just so tired and I want to sleep. Those nurses were laughing and telling jokes all night and one of them was singing country songs all night as she did her rounds."

"I'm sorry that you didn't sleep that well." Gwen smiled at him. "You'll be home soon."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Noah told them as he walked into the room. "I did an evaluation on Trent and I don't think he should be going anywhere. Trent will be placed on suicide watch and he will be admitted under my care for the next 30 days, if he shows improvement than I'll release him."

"That means that Trent won't be able to go to the reunion!" Sierra gasped and Noah rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's not my problem." Noah told them.

"I'm not crazy!" Trent yelled at him. "Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Are you asking me why I'm helping you?" Noah asked him. "You drank bleach because of a girl. Please tell me why you would think I would release you back home to the same girl that you drank bleach because of."

"Because I realized that I made a mistake!" Gwen begged Noah. "Just let me take him home."

"Uh...Gwen, sweetie that's not how it works." Noah rolled his eyes. "Let's say I did send him home and you changed your mind, what's stopping Trent from killing himself or drinking bleach again? I'm just not allowing it."

"Noah, let's talk reasonably." Trent sighed. "Can't you just let me go home? I'm fine and if Gwen is with me then I'll be okay. Just let me go the hell back to my house! This is ridiculous, I just want to go home and get on with my life!"

"I want to be with you, Trent." Gwen smiled. "Noah, please? I'll take care of him."

"Yeah, because you nitwits do such a fabulous job taking care of people." Noah rolled his eyes. "Oh, and that's still Dr. Mahdavi to you, only my friends can call me Noah and I don't have any friends so we don't need to worry about that."

"Trent, you and I need to talk about us." Gwen informed Trent. "I have a plan now and it's going to be the best for the both of us."

"You can tell him that while I have him sent to the 8th floor." Noah wrote something down on his clipboard. "That's where he will be staying. The 8th floor, West wing. That's where they put people who need mental help and then from there he will be sent to some mental asylum if they feel the need to place him there. Maybe you can plead with them, but as someone who used to know you all when I was forced to be stuck on a plane and an island, I know that Gwen is incapable of taking care of anyone and that Trent had that weird nine obsession and then Trent drinks bleach and Gwen makes out with Duncan in a dirty plane bathroom. This is a disaster waiting to happen and I'm not about to let that happen."

Noah stormed out of the room leaving Sierra, Gwen and Trent alone in the room. Gwen started to cry and Trent was attempting to calm her down. Sierra didn't know what else to say to Gwen, what do you say to someone who just lost their whole life in a matter of hours?

"Sierra, I'm going to see if they'll let me stay here with Trent." Gwen smiled with tears in her eyes. "If you want to go back to my house and stay the night, I can give you a key."

"If you're staying with Trent then I'm just going to go back to my hotel." Sierra told her. "How are you going to get home tomorrow?"

"I'll take a cab." Gwen smiled at her. "You've been so helpful, I asked you for so much the way it is. Trent and I will be fine."

"Alright." Sierra smiled. "Call me later?"

"Sure." Gwen promised as Sierra got out of there as fast as she possibly could. She was so glad that she could finally go back to her hotel room and be alone. She needed to call Zeke and see how everything was going with Geoff and the decorations for this damn reunion.

* * *

There was no way that she was that bad when she was obsessed with Cody back in the day! If she was that bad, she was really starting to understand why he called her a stalker. There were at least 20 people outside the hotel who grabbed Sierra and tried to steal her stuff. They managed to rip her shirt off of her, leaving her walking into the hotel with only a bra to cover the top half of her and her hair was a mess, she hated being on the famous of this! Was this how Justin Beiber felt when she took a picture of him in the shower? She felt violated and creeped out. When she eventually made it into the lobby, some overly perky woman yelled her name and started waving at her, Sierra sighed and walked over to see what this woman wanted.

"Hi!" The woman perkily told Sierra. "This came in the mail for you! someone dropped it off."

"If it's fan mail, I'm not interested." Sierra yawned. "It's been awful the last couple of days. I just want to go and take a nap."

"No, fan mail is in the other bag behind the desk." The woman smiled. "This looks important! It was sent by express."

"Whatever." Sierra snatched the letter from the woman's hand and hurried over to the elevator. Sierra was going straight to sleep when she got to her room. She was really starting to get tired of all this drama! She never realized just how annoying these people she used to call friends actually were. Sierra opened the door to her room and jumped right on her bed and almost instantly, she fell fast asleep.

_Sierra was dressed in her wedding dress from Total Drama and she was in first class with Courtney and Lindsay telling her a million things while she threw some heels on. She was being led to the elimination room and that's when she saw that the whole way there was covered in pink and yellow rose petals and there was some cheesy 70's disco version of here comes the bride playing. She looked at Courtney and Lindsay and saw them in long purple dresses and there was Cody, in a tux and he looked really good and really nervous. That's when Sierra realized that she was marrying Cody and all of her dreams were going to come true. She walked up to the front of the room and saw that everyone from the show was dressed up and Cody picked Tyler and Trent to be his best men. Everything looked great, it was perfect. Chris was standing there, he was the one who was going to marry them. Sierra and Cody looked into each other's eyes lovingly. _

_"You two ready?" Chris smiled at Sierra and Cody._

_"Yeah." Sierra replied. _

_"Definitely." Cody took Sierra's hands."I've been waiting my whole life for this day." _

_"Me too." Sierra happily smiled. "This is exactly how I pictured it, only you were naked." _

_"That'll be for the honeymoon." Cody winked at her. _

_"Can we just do this already?" Chris sighed, obviously annoyed. "Do you Sierra whatever your last name is, take Cody Anderson to be your husband?" _

_"I do! I do! I do!" Sierra giggled and jumped up and down. _

_"Great." Chris sighed. "Cody Anderson do you take Sierra, whose last name I never bothered to learn to be your wife forever? No take backs?" _

_"I do." Cody smiled at Sierra _

_"Great, does anyone have any objections to this?" Chris asked. _

_"I have an objection." Noah stood up. "Cody can't marry Sierra, he should marry me! I'm the only one who can give him the life he wants. Imagine it Cody! huge house, large pool outside and if you want kids we can adopt them. I know this is sudden but you should pick me! _

_"I also have an objection." Heather smirked and stood up. "I think Cody may be drugged, there is no way that he should marry Sierra! We're in the middle of a game here Chris! Hello!" _

_"You both make really good points..." Cody looked at Sierra. "I do feel a little funny. Maybe I am drugged?" _

_"Cody, you love me." Sierra told him. "Why else would you agree to this?" _

_"I don't know..." Cody told her. "I think that I'm in love with Leshawna!"_

_"You've got to be kidding me." Noah sighed. "Cody, what part of amazing life don't you get? It can be you me and anyone else you want us to be with! I already have our life planned out!" _

_"Excuse you?" LeShawna smacked Noah. "The boy says he loves me and I love him way more then I could ever love Harold. Cody, if you're asking me to marry you then I say yes!"_

_"Can I just make an offer?" Bridgette asked. "Cody, I think the best choice for you would be to join me and Geoff in a relationship, we've been talking about it since season one." _

_"Is anyone getting married?" Duncan sighed. "I mean, if Cody isn't going to make his choice, I'm just going to have to ask Gwen to marry me right here...Right now!" _

_"Of course I'll marry you, Duncan." Gwen kissed him. "I really have to make the fruit salad though...Maybe tomorrow?" _

_"Chris, can we do it tomorrow?" Duncan asked him. "I mean, this is taking a long ass time for Cody to make a choice and I have karate class at 2:00pm. This Japanese guy hiding in the cargo told me he would teach me." _

_"Wait!" Cody yelled at everyone. "I'm going to marry Mr. Coconut!" _

_"That's fantastic!" Gwen grabbed Sierra's arm "Now you can help me make the fruit salad!" _

_"Great, everyone is getting married." Chris laughed. "Which, speaking of getting married, Sierra! Since nobody here wants to marry you, You'll be taking the drop of shame that's going to make you fall face first on the dock of shame, where there's about a 98% chance the water is toxic now and you'll get eaten by a shark! The good news is that I have parachutes, the bad news is, they don't work. Chef, can you please pick Sierra up, fling her over your shoulder and toss her to her death?" _

_Chef picked up Sierra and tossed her out of the plane. She screamed the whole way down. _

Sierra shot her eyes wide open and looked around. What the hell kind of dream was that and why was she attempting to get married to Cody? She hasn't had a dream like that in years. Was it just a random dream or was the universe telling her that maybe she was meant to be with Cody? Sierra rolled over on her bed and heard a crinkle, she was sitting on that stupid envelope that the lady at the desk gave to her. She sighed and opened the envelope.

**Sierra, **

**I know it's been a long time since we've spoken to each other but that is about to change. I've arranged for a limo to come and get you, I expect you to dress to impress me and I'll see you at 8:00pm tonight, come alone and so will I. Bring an appetite, we're going to one of my favorite places. **

That's all the note said. Sierra glanced at the clock and realized it was already after 7:00pm! She raced to get ready, part of her was hoping it was from Cody! She was starting to like him all over again, especially with her dreams and flashbacks. By the time Sierra got to the lobby, the limo was out front waiting for her, along with many screaming fans asking her who she was seeing, she honestly didn't know. When she got to the restaurant she was surprised that they were expecting her. The tables all had candles on them and it was a very romantic atmosphere and there he was, sitting there with a huge smile on his face and a bottle of wine on the table.

"Alejandro?" Sierra looked really confused.

"Hello Sierra." Alejandro stood up and pulled a chair out for Sierra "I'm so glad you could make it."

* * *

**There you have it! Enter Alejandro and what's up with Sierra's dream? How about Gwen and Harold and Trent and well...everyone? I tried to make Sierra's dream weird and are her feelings for Cody come back? will she act on them? I can honestly say that the dream I wrote for Sierra is the most random thing I have written in awhile and I write Chris/Courtney. anyway, I liked this chapter, it's kinda my filler. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Nada.**_  
A/N: Flashbacks and Dreams will be typed like this._

* * *

"I'm really glad you decided to come." Alejandro pulled out her chair for her. "I booked the whole restaurant just for the two of us."

"That's really nice of you but I saw Heather a few days ago an-" Sierra was trying to tell him but he shhh'ed her and poured her some wine.

"Don't you worry about Heather." Alejandro assured her. "She mentioned that she had seen you and I just couldn't live with myself if I missed you while you were in town! Yes, of course I'll be seeing you at that tacky reunion, but I'd much rather have a more intimate conversation with you."

"You're actually going to the reunion?" Sierra asked him confused.

"Of course." Alejandro smiled at her and sipped some wine. "Try some. It's really expensive."

"Does Heather know that you're here?" Sierra asked him. "I'm pretty sure this is going to piss Heather off."

"Don't worry about Heather." Alejandro assured her. "She has no idea I'm here, but I'm sure that if she knew she would be very happy with the decision that I made."

"She would be happy that you took me to a romantic candlelit dinner?" Sierra asked him as she sipped her wine. "Do you think that I'm an idiot?"

"No, I think you're very smart." Alejandro smirked at her. "You've seen Heather. You and I both can see that's she's not happy with this type of lifestyle anymore."

"Then why don't you just leave Heather?" Sierra rolled her eyes. "Are you forgetting that we played in season 3 and 5 together and I know how you are?"

"How I was, Sierra." Alejandro corrected her. "I'm a changed man and I have Heather to thank for that."

"You call this changing?" Sierra asked him. "Shouldn't you be at home with Heather working out your marital problems?"

"I hardly call this a marital problem." Alejandro told her. "Heather is just unhappy right now and I can't say as I blame her. She's never really been keen on having children and I would say that I would have to agree with her. By the time Heather and I had 3 of them, we knew we disliked them. I'm the one who makes the money and without me, Heather would sadly be unable to support them on her own."

"I honestly don't even know what to say now." Sierra looked down into her lap. "I'm sorry, I never had anyone tell me that they hate their own kids. Kids can be annoying, but to hate your own? That just threw me off a bit."

"It's fine." Alejandro assured her. "Let's just not talk about them."

"Alejandro, I think that I should go." Sierra went to get up but a man playing a violin stood by her and started to play loudly in her ear. "Look, this isn't a good idea and I'd rea-"

"Sierra, let's just order food." Alejandro told her. "I'll have a steak."

"Same." Sierra looked un-amused. "Did you want to talk about something?"

"I was hoping that you could come back with me." Alejandro told her. "I know this is sudden but together we can travel all over the world together! It can be everything you ever wanted. You could have all the money in the world."

"Alejandro, I'm not into that way." Sierra told him. "I'm not really into traveling either. I like my life in L.A. and I enjoy my line of work."

"Is there nothing I can say to convince you otherwise?" Alejandro smirked at her. "I can offer you anything and everything. Cody's out of the picture, so I'm not really sure what's holding you back."

"The fact you have a wife and kids!" Sierra stood up and glared at him. "I'm leaving and you're still a pig! Goodbye Alewhordro!"

"So, I'll see you at the reunion then?" Alejandro smirked at her as Sierra stormed out and called a cab. She wanted nothing to do with Alejandro or his limo rides. If he skipped the reunion Sierra wouldn't care at all and she was sure that nobody would miss him not being there! Why couldn't he be the type of person to not want to show up?

* * *

The next morning Sierra woke up and her hair was a mess. She got home late and had to sneak in the hotel. She was so sick of this! Today she didn't want to do anything at all, this so called vacation that Malcolm sent her on was more stressful then actually stalking real celebrities. They weren't even famous anymore and yet everyone was making a huge deal out of them! It was like the whole world turned into Sierra when she was 16. There was a knock on the door, Sierra was dreading this one. Who managed to get passed the front desk of the hotel?

"Mom?" Sierra opened the door to find her mother in a very short red dress and she had her hair up in a messy bun and her make-up looked horrible. Her eyeliner was smudged and her mom had on about 6 fake nails, Sierra didn't even want to know what the hell happened to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my baby girl." Serena hugged Sierra. "I missed talking to you!"

"Mom, I got in late last night." Sierra opened the door. "You look like you had fun last night."

"Oh honey! You don't even know the half of it!" Serena told her. "I've been hanging out with Chris Mclean since that night you bailed me out of jail and Chef was nice enough to drop me off here before we went to work! Remember how the neighbors said we were crazy and our dreams of getting married to Cody and Chris would never come true?!"

"Yeah..." Sierra was worried "But we got over that, right mom? We calmed ourselves down and agreed not to do anything that would cause damage!"

"My dreams are coming true!" Serena happily told her. "I was at Chris's house and we had sex at least 5 times! It was like a really badly scripted homemade porn! Chris has all these amazing toys that we tried out and he likes my freaky side! We're getting married the second he divorces that horrible bitch!"

"Back up a second, mom." Sierra was shocked. "You're getting married to Chris even after every single thing that's happened since you met him? He's not even divorced yet! Are you thinking clearly?"

"He bought me a ring." Serena flashed her hand at Sierra. "I've always wanted this and now it's happening! Can you believe it? Who would have known that being into kinky toys would make Chris love me!"

"Too much info." Sierra told her. "Mom, you do realize that Chris Mclean is a sick twisted man, right? You do realize that he likes young girls and he's just using you? I think you should seriously reconsider this."

"You're just jealous." Serena crossed her arms. "You don't want me to be happy! Just because Cody never returned your feelings you think that I should be miserable too?!"

"Mom, that's not true. I just know how Chris is okay!" Sierra yelled at her. "Why are you doing this? You don't mean any of that."

"Yes I do." Serena told her. "I remember when you first came home from that show! You cried in your room for days over Cody not loving you! Chris actually loves me! Why can't you just accept that?"

"Because Chris uses people!" Sierra yelled at her mother. "You don't know what happened when the cameras were turned off mom! But I do! Chris would check the girls out in their pajama's! There was a night on the plane when he went into the bathroom on the plane with Lindsay!"

"You live your life and I'll live mine." Serena told Sierra, glaring at her. "The reunion is going to be like totally fun though! I'm looking forward to it!"

"What do you mean?" Sierra was shocked by her mother's statement "The reunion is for Total Drama cast members only."

"I'm going as Chris's date." Serena squeed "Chris is going to be part of our family so Chris decided that it would be a good first family outing!"

"Family outing?" Sierra smirked. "I'm not a teenager and it's not like I'm living with you anyway. If you want to marry Chris that's your business but don't come crying to me when he dumps you!"

"Sierra, what happened to you?" Serena hugged her. "You used to agree with me about all of this and now we finally have what we want and you're not happy! Is this about Cody? I know you still lik-"

"Mom!" Sierra yelled. "Shut up about Cody! I don't love him anymore and he's married to LeShawna and I could never ask Cody to do that! Can you please just go? I don't want to deal with any of this crap right now!"

"Here" Serena reached into her pocket and handed Sierra a key. "I'm staying with Chris tonight. If you want to go and see your old room, it's just the way you left it. The whole house is exactly the same."

"Mom, I don't want to go back to that house." Sierra was almost in tears. "It was hard enough for me to leave."

"Keep it." Serena smiled. "Just in case you change your mind."

Serena hugged Sierra and then kissed her on the forehead and left Sierra alone in the room. Sierra looked at the key, smiled a bit and placed the key in her pocket. She was hoping that Chris would at least take good care of her mother. The last thing she needed in her life was for her mother to get her heart broken like she did years ago.

* * *

It was later in the afternoon when Sierra decided to go and pay Zeke and Geoff a visit and see how things were going with the reunion. When she got there, she found that Zeke and Geoff were making this one huge party with a bunch of ridiculous things. Sierra knew she couldn't do much about it since Zeke was paying for it. She found out that Zeke ordered a volleyball net for the pool, jet skis for the pool and a disco ball. This looked like some type of wild party that college kids would be attending. Of course with the levels of immaturity of the people who would be attending this reunion, they would most likely enjoy those things. When Sierra walked in Geoff and Zeke were sitting on the couch of Zeke's mansion looking in a magazine for things to buy, they also were overusing the words 'man' and 'dude'

"Hey Sierra!" Geoff looked up and greeted her. "You'll never guess what we're getting for the party!"

"I'm sure it'll be stupid." Sierra faked a smile and mumbled as she walked over to the couch, hoping they didn't hear her. "a slide show of all of us from the show?"

"No, a bounce house!" Zeke happily handed her the catalog. "Page 43."

"Bounce house?" Sierra rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because a bunch of 30 year olds want to jump around in a bounce house. Most of them didn't even like stuff like that when they were on the show."

"It could be so fun though!" Geoff told him. "Imagine LeShawna and Bridgette bouncing in there together! It'll be just like old times."

"Sure." Sierra lied knowing very well that things were hardly like that anymore. "I was thinking maybe we could do a slide show. Ya know? Get a few pics together from the show and stuff like that."

"That's a great idea." Zeke told her as he scanned through the catalog. "How about we get a slide show and put together a bunch of the stupidest girl moments? Like when Heather kissed Trent in season one!"

"I was thinking about using only the nice moments." Sierra told him.

"I didn't know Heather had any nice moments." Geoff laughed and Zeke high fived him. Sierra shook her head.

"Zeke, just promise me that you'll have someone cater the event." Sierra sighed. "Make sure we have food and music and everything will be okay! I'll bring my camera and maybe DJ and his mom can make the food?"

"Sounds good." Zeke told Sierra. "Geoff and I were thinking of hiring 8 strippers dressed up like farm animals."

"That's really creepy..." Sierra told him. "Maybe we can keep those in a separate room?"

"Fine." Geoff sighed and then perked up. "Bridgette is going right? I mean, you talked to her. Has she mentioned me?"

"Not really." Sierra told him "Sorry."

"I'll take care of everything, don't worry about it!" Zeke assured Sierra. "Look, how about you go home and relax? You look tired and you're ruining all are fun party planning!"

"Whatever." Sierra sighed. "I don't feel like fighting. I'm trusting you Zeke! Please, don't make me regret this."

* * *

Sierra left Zeke's mansion and got into her car. She was driving back to the hotel and she didn't even realize that she was driving the whole way to her old house. It was something that came natural to her, she drove there so many times when she was 16 that she could zone out in her own world and still manage to park perfectly in the front of her house. When she finally realized that she was there, she sighed and looked at the time on her cell phone and it was almost 9:00pm and she was tired. Staying one night in her old room wouldn't kill her.

Sierra opened the door to her old house and turned the lights on. This place looked exactly the same as the day she moved out. There were still pictures of Chris all over her house, Sierra rolled her eyes when she counted at least 7 in the living room. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda and then looked around the house some more. She was surprised with how it looked exactly like the way it did when she left. She finally decided that she was going to take a look in her old room.

She opened the door to see her bright pink rug and her bright pink walls. Her old computer was still on her desk and there were still posters of unicorns and pictures of Cody all over her wall. She looked at her bed and saw her Cody pillow case and her Cody blanket. There was a vase of fake flowers sitting next to her computer. She walked up to her wall full of pictures of Cody and sighed, her room looked like it should belong to a tween girl who was 12 and the fact this is her room when she was 18 just made her realize she was creepy. She noticed that she taped 3 of Cody's used toothbrushes to her wall.

"What's the matter with me?" Sierra groaned. "I should have known better. I practically pushed him into LeShawna's arms."

For the first time since she got here, her feelings came back for Cody. He's a great guy with an amazing family and he picked LeShawna and not Sierra. Even though she would never admit this to anyone, she was really jealous that LeShawna managed to snag Cody for herself. Sierra stalked celebrities in L.A. and LeShawna got a higher education and ended up with Cody, the boy she loved and worshipped for 8 years. She left to break herself away from Cody, now she was wondering what would happen if she stayed here. She jumped on her Codyfied bed and smelled it. The blankets still smelled like Cody's cologne that he wore when he tried to impress Gwen. He wore it every day during world tour and on the last day, Sierra took what was left of it. Sierra fell asleep almost instantly and of course was tormented by memories from her past.

_Sierra was standing at the airport with her suitcases by her side. It was 9:00am and she was tired from the lack of sleep the night before. Practically everyone stayed up and talked the night away. This was the last time they were going to see each other for a long time. Several of the cast members already parted ways and ended up on flights already. Sierra lucked out, she was left with Cody while he waited for his flight home. It was Sierra, Cody, Duncan, Gwen and Noah. Gwen and Duncan were making out and Noah was reading a book by the gate to his flight. Cody looked depressed so Sierra tried to cheer him up. _

_"I can't believe that out of all the people I can get stuck on a flight with, I end up with Duncan and Gwen!" Cody yelled. "I mean, all they ever do is make out and have sex on the plane! Remember when we went to area 51?! I really had to pee! Duncan can fix the bathroom door then!" _

_"Codykins, don't you worry about them." Sierra smiled. "You're better than Duncan and if Gwen can't see that then maybe you should find someone who knows how great you are...Like me?" _

_"Sierra, I already told you that I just want to be friends." Cody sighed and leaned against the wall. "I'll be on a plane soon and this whole thing will be in my past. If I never see Gwen again it'll be amazing." _

_"You don't want to see Gwen ever again?" Sierra asked him. "I thought you loved her." _

_"I love her but I can't stand to even look at her." Cody sighed. "She picked Duncan...I just want to go home and forget all about this." _

_"Cody, you're an amazing guy." Sierra told him. "I'll always be here for you." _

_"Sierra, I have a flight to catch..." Cody pointed to the sign saying his flight way ready. "Look, I'll see you around Sierra." _

_Cody took his suitcases and walked away. Sierra sighed and talked to Noah who just ignored her and focused on his reading. Eventually Gwen's flight was here and it was also Noah's flight. The two of them departed leaving Duncan and Sierra the last two sitting together. _

_"Well this is boring." Duncan sat in the chair. "My girlfriend's gone and my ex isn't here to annoy. Harold isn't here to piss me off and Geoff isn't here to hang out with me. Do you wanna go harass the airport security?" _

_"Not really." Sierra sighed. "I don't have a record and I don't plan on getting one." _

_"You're no fun." Duncan rolled his eyes. "Cody's gone. Outta sight, outta mind! Did you ever hear of that?" _

_"Shut up, Duncan." Sierra crossed her arms. "I miss Cody. How can you not miss Gwen? She's gone and she's over 700 miles away!" _

_"Yeah, so what?" Duncan smirked. "I'm sure Chris will rope us into another season. Plus, I have tons of hot girls at my school. I also have Courtney as my facebook friend if I want to bug someone." _

_"Duncan, you're 18th birthday passed, Chris won't offer you another chance." Sierra rolled her eyes . "The only ones who are going to be able to compete if there is another season would be Izzy, Trent and Gwen. They're the 3 youngest and Trent would be celebrating his 18th birthday on the show if there was another season!" _

_"Then screw this." Duncan told her and stood up. "You're telling me that I'm not able to compete because I'm 18 now?" _

_"Yeah, Chef and Chris told us this before we left." Sierra rolled her eyes "Weren't you paying attention at all?" _

_"No." Duncan sighed. "Screw this, I'm not going home then. I want to travel and I'm out of here." _

_Sierra was going to say something to Duncan but he was up and gone before she could get a word in edge wise. Sierra glanced up at the sign and realized that she needed to catch her flight. Sierra sighed and got on the plane and headed home. She wasn't sure what was going to happen to Duncan and she really didn't care. All she wanted to know was how Cody was doing. When she got home she called him and called him but nobody at his house ever picked up. After a month of trying, she gave up. _

Sierra shot up from her sleep and was sweating badly. She looked around the room and took a few deep breaths.

"Why am I dreaming about that?" Sierra asked herself. "It was bad enough doing it once. Why did I have to re-live it again?"

* * *

**So, what did you guys think of this chapter? There are so many things I want to tell you but they'll all fall in to place soon enough. You'll find out a few of these things at the reunion and a few people may not be showing up. I have plans for other characters too. I didn't forget anyone. Little by little you'll see where everything falls into place. I can't wait to start on the next chapter. Sierra's mother is nice in her own little crazy way. What's Alejandro's deal? You'll see soon enough! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

It was 7:00am when Sierra strolled into the diner looking like crap! Sierra let her hair down and ran a brush through it a few times. When she got to the diner DJ's mama gave her a dirty look and sent a waitress to take her order, she ended up getting a cup of hot tea and some waffles. While she was eating she asked the waitress to send DJ over. When DJ got to her table, she told him how good the food was and then she smiled at him and sighed.

"So, would you like to cater the food for the reunion?" Sierra smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure Mama would love to do it." DJ agreed "This will be great for our business!"

"Thank you so much, DJ." Sierra stood up and hugged him. "I knew I could count on you! Zeke and Geoff don't know how to take anything seriously! I'm ready to pull my hair out!"

"It's not a problem." DJ assured her. "I'm just glad that I can help you in any way that I can!"

"I hope your Mama agrees to it." Sierra told him. "I'm pretty sure she hates me."

"Don't take it personal, Mama hates every female that I talk to." DJ sighed. "She's afraid that someday I'm going to get married and leave her forever!"

"Well...Don't you want to?" Sierra asked him curiously.

"I dunno." DJ looked out the window as he asked Sierra. "What happened to you? You don't exactly look your best today."

"Gee thanks." Sierra rolled her eyes. "I spent the night at my mom's house! I didn't sleep very well. My old room brought back so many unwanted memories."

"It can't be that bad." DJ laughed. "You want more tea?"

"I'm good." Sierra shook her head "I have places to go and errands to run. I just wanted to stop by and see how you're doing."

"Thanks Sierra." DJ smiled. "I can't wait for everyone to try my food!"

"Thanks again, DJ." Sierra hugged him goodbye.

* * *

Sierra had so many other things that she should have been doing but instead of checking on Gwen or trying to find more cast members, she couldn't help but go back to that house. It was depressing but she couldn't resist going back.

Sierra walked upstairs and into that horrible room of hers. She knew what she wanted to do, she just wanted to throw everything away. Maybe that would make her feel better? She stared at her wall full of Cody pictures and one by one she took them all off, ripped them up and tossed them into the trashcan. After doing this to 7 or 8 photos, she got an idea and decided that she would make the call. Sierra picked up her cell phone and called Cody.

"Hey Sierra." Cody answered the phone. "How are you?"

"Stressed out." Sierra sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it." Cody told her with a laugh in his voice.

"If I gave you the address to my old house, can you come over?" Sierra asked him. "I really want to show you something."

"Sierra, I'm on my lunch break and I still have afternoon classes." Cody told her. "LeShawna is working late tonight and I have to pick Mariah up today."

"Cody, she can come too." Sierra pleaded. "Can you just take the afternoon off and I'll never ask you to do this again!"

"Okay. Fine." Cody sighed. "What am I coming over for?"

"I'm finding myself." Sierra told him. "You were once a huge part of my life."

"I'll be there in about an hour." Cody told her.

"Thanks." Sierra happily told him.

Sierra was pacing around the room over and over again. She wasn't sure why she even invited Cody to her house but she felt that he should see her room. The shrine she dedicated to him. He's never actually accepted an invite to her house, even though she did ask him at least 100 times while they were on the show and she invited him to her slumber party, pool party and Birthday party! All of those times and he never came over once. Sierra heard the doorbell ring and raced downstairs, took a deep breath and opened the door to see Cody and Mariah standing at her front door.

"Hey Sierra." Cody smiled as Mariah ran inside. "You made Mariah's day. She loves getting out early."

"Hi Miss Sierra!" Mariah hugged Sierra's leg. "When Daddy told me that we were coming here, I couldn't wait!"

"Well, I'm happy that you're glad to be here." Sierra smiled at Mariah. "I'm going take your Daddy upstairs and show him something."

"Can I come too!?" Mariah happily asked.

"Sure sweetie." Cody picked up Mariah. "Let's go see what Sierra wants to show us."

"I was hoping that only you would have to see this." Sierra took a deep breath. "But, I guess she can see it too. Now Cody, I just want you to know that this was a part of me from like a really long time ago!"

Cody followed Sierra up the stairs and into her room. He put Mariah down and she started looking at everything while Cody was in complete shock.

"Your room is covered in...in...me?" Cody shocked her. "I knew you had a thing for me but I never realized that it was this bad."

"Cody, my whole life was about you." Sierra sat on the bed and sighed. "Look around. I'm going to take everything down and I really want you to help me do it! I just wanted you to see everything that I managed to do and how I did everything for you! This is weird, I just wanted you to know what type of impact you had on my life."

"Okay, so what exactly am I supposed to do?" Cody asked her as Mariah picked up a picture from the floor and handed it to Cody.

"Daddy?" Mariah asked. "Is that you in the picture with Miss Sierra?"

"Yes, it's Daddy." Cody smiled and looked at the picture. "This was taken on the plane when I was in first class...Ur...Sleeping."

"Daddy, why are you sleeping in most of these pictures?" Mariah asked.

"You see Mariah, Miss Sierra really likes to take pictures of her friends doing funny things and we were really good friends...Best friends and that's why she has so many pictures of me."

"Oh, okay." Mariah smiled. "Do you have pictures of my Mommy too?"

"Uh..." Sierra blushed.

"In a photo album somewhere." Cody covered for Sierra. "Mariah, Why don't you go and watch TV?!"

"My mom has a TV in her room and it's down the hall." Sierra smiled. "Why don't you watch TV in there?"

"Okay Daddy!" Mariah started running down the hall.

"She's smart for her age." Cody smiled and looked. "With any luck, she'll just watch cartoons."

"Yeah, I'm sorry she had to see that." Sierra admitted. "I want you to help me get rid of this...All of it."

"Sierra, I'm not judging you on your past." Cody told her. "You don't live here anymore, you don't have to get rid of anything."

"I know." Sierra told him. "I just really want to do it and I want you to help me."

"Okay, I'll help you." Cody sighed and smelled the air "Why does it smell like a really musty basement in here?"

"That's the smell of your cologne." Sierra blushed "I stole the bottle from your suitcase on the last night of filming."

"Ew!" Cody covered his nose "That shit I used to impress Gwen? No wonder she avoided me, this stuff stinks!"

"So, I thought we could start by tearing every single picture in this room." Sierra sighed. "After that I was thinking you could help me burn my Cody pillow cases."

"Please tell me those are someone else's toothbrushes and not mine." Cody pointed to the wall and laughed.

"I only used the red one maybe 10 times." Sierra told him. "Look, I made a lot of mistakes in my life and I really took my love for you way too far and I left because I wanted to be away from you to help me get over you."

"You left here because of me?" Cody asked her. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I couldn't bring myself to stay here anymore." Sierra sighed "Look around, I had a serious problem and I needed to fix it."

"That's all in the past." Cody assured her. "I'll help you clean up."

"Cody?" Sierra asked him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?" Cody asked her.

"How long did it take you to fall out of love with Gwen?" Sierra asked him. "When did you wake up and realize that you didn't love her."

"I don't know." Cody sighed. "I really don't know. I just know that one day I realized she wouldn't love me the way she loved Duncan and Trent and then I got over it and moved on with my life. Kind of like you did. I don't regret it though, I love LeShawna and Mariah and if I never got over Gwen then I wouldn't have fell in love with LeShawna."

Together Cody and Sierra cleaned the whole room. They took down all the pictures and ripped them to pieces. Cody vacuumed Sierra's rug while Sierra herself pulled every single 'I love Cody' and 'Mrs. Sierra Anderson' shirt that she owned and threw them in a bag to send to a donation center. The next thing she did was pull the toothbrushes off the wall and throw them away. Cody dumped the rest of the cologne down the toilet and checked on Mariah, who was quietly sitting on Serena's bed watching TV. Sierra got rid of her 'Cody's chewed gum' collection when he wasn't looking and then the two of them changed her bedding so that it wasn't 100% Cody themed anymore. Once all that stuff was done, Sierra's room looked like a boring room with no personality but she didn't care, she was just happy that all the things involving Cody were now gone except for Cody himself. Sierra squeed and hugged Cody who smiled at her and returned the hug. Sierra was so happy that this got done that she wasn't expecting what happened next. Cody leaned in and kissed her. Sierra pushed him away.

"Cody, I can't..." Sierra lightly shoved him. "Neither can you! You're married and I can't let this happen."

"Sierra, I'm sorry!" Cody quickly apologized "It's just that you've changed so much since you've been here and part of me lik-Listen, I'm going to take Mariah and get home."

Before Sierra could respond , she heard Cody quickly go to her mom's room and get his daughter and quickly going downstairs and slamming the door shut behind him. Sierra sighed, that was the kiss she dreamed about for years, it felt so wrong and that wasn't how this was supposed to feel. Would he tell LeShawna or would he keep it to himself? Mariah didn't see anything so everything would be fine as long as Cody kept quiet.

* * *

Sierra couldn't take being in her house anymore so she called Gwen and asked her if she wanted to stay the night at the hotel room to take both of their minds off everything that was going on in their lives, Gwen agreed and the two sat in the indoor pool the hotel had and relaxed and talked, taking in the strong smell of chlorine around them.

"So then he just kissed me..." Sierra told Gwen. "I mean, it's like everything that I wanted a long time ago and now that it's happened now I don't feel anything! If I was 16 years old you know that Cody and I would be having sex on the beach or something! I would be all over him and now, it feels wrong."

"Cody kissed you?" Gwen was surprised. "a long kiss?"

"It wasn't long." Sierra told her. "I pushed him away, but I think he would have kissed me longer if I didn't."

"Sierra, this is serious." Gwen told her. "This is like a dream come true for you!"

"Yeah but at what cost?" Sierra sighed. "This trip is a total disaster! How has Trent been?"

"I've been visiting him a lot." Gwen smiled. "He's been really quiet though, he's kinda shutting me out! I don't know what to do. I talk to him all the time and he nods every so often, but he won't say anything to me."

"Gwen, I'm sure he just needs some time." Sierra smiled at her. "Have you been looking into schools?"

"a little." Gwen sighed. "I just don't know...I'm really worried about Trent! It's driving me nuts that he's not his usual self."

"Gwen, you know that he loves you." Sierra smiled. "He'll be back to his old self when he gets out and you have time to talk to him. Everything is just crazy right now."

"You don't need to tell me twice." Gwen sighed. "This is seriously so messed up. I mean everything is messed up."

"Yeah, and I feel like it's my fault." Sierra told her. "I should have just stayed home back in L.A."

"Sierra, you're meant to be here." Gwen assured her. "If you weren't then why did all of this happen?"

"I don't know." Sierra sighed. "Nothing in my life makes sense anymore!"

"Trust me, I completely understand." Gwen told her. "So, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah." Sierra smiled at her.

"After the reunion is over and you go back to L.A. I was thinking that maybe I can go with you." Gwen told her the idea. "I mean, I can get a passport and go back with you and we wouldn't have to tell anyone at all. You, Me and Trent. Harold and Courtney would never have to find out! I could give birth to my daughter there and she would be a U.S. citizen and Courtney wouldn't be able to do shit!"

"Gwen, I live in a small apartment in L.A. and it barely holds my stuff." Sierra told her. "There is no way that I can have enough room for Me, you, Trent and a baby."

"Sierra please?" Gwen begged her. "I don't want to lose my baby."

"Gwen, I'll...I'll think about it..." Sierra sighed. "Give me time to come up with a plan."

"Alright." Gwen sighed and agreed. "You wanna go back to the hotel room and watch TV?"

"Sure." Sierra happily agreed because she wanted to change the subject in the worst way.

As the two walked over to the elevators they saw a group of really hot guys checking in. There were at least 20 of them there and they all looked so ripped and hot. They all had on sunglasses and looked like they were going to the beach.

"Yummy." Sierra smirked at Gwen. "Do you think they're on the room service menu?"

"In my dreams." Gwen giggled. "You should go and talk to them."

"No way." Sierra sighed. "They would never go for a girl like me."

"They're getting on the elevator..." Gwen smirked. "Getting trapped with them wouldn't be so bad."

"Getting trapped in an elevator in general would suck." Sierra rolled her eyes. "They would take up all the air and we would die faster."

Gwen and Sierra were in the elevator when these guys all got on the elevator with them. The two girls were blushing when the men stood in the elevator, Sierra seemed to forget about getting trapped in the elevator the closer to her.

"Floor 5 please." The one guy said to Gwen, who happily pushed the button. "Thanks."

"No problem." Gwen blushed and smiled "I'm Gwen and this is Sierra."

"Hi." Sierra replied and smiled

"Hi, I'm Nathan and these are my friends. Josh, Eric, Dylan, Kasey, Shawn-uh, yeah there's a lot of us." Nathan stopped naming people and laughed.

"You have a lot of friends." Sierra smiled.

"We've rented out almost the whole 5th floor." Nathan smiled "We're all male models and we're here for a shoot."

The door then dinged open and they all got off the floor. Gwen and Sierra looked at every single ass getting off that elevator until the last one got off and dropped his phone and keys and muttered 'shit' and sighed as he went to pick them up. That's when Gwen recognized the voice. When the guy looked up, Gwen saw his big black sunglasses, Black hair with blonde highlights, a chain with a shell around his neck and his two ears were pierced with silver small loop earrings.

"Hurry up, J.J!" Gwen and Sierra heard one of the guys yell to the one in the elevator.

"Coming!" the guy who they assumed was J.J. replied.

"Hi, I'm Gwen." Gwen put her hand out to introduce herself. "What does J.J. stand for?"

"Sorry, I need to go." J.J. smirked. "What a shame we won't have time to get acquainted."

"It's not a problem at all, Justin." Gwen rolled her eyes. "Hope you have a wonderful shoot!"

"Excuse me?" J.J. asked her. "Are you being sarcastic with me?"

"No." Gwen smirked. "How do you not remember the girl with the purple hair? Someone may just think you were avoiding us..."

"How can I remember her when I never even played a season wit-" J.J. quickly covered his mouth and cursed under his breath. "What the hell do you want from me? Leave me alone, I've dealt with enough of this shit in my life. If I knew this shoot was even going to be here, I wouldn't have showed up!"

"Gwen, how did you know that was Justin?" Sierra was surprised. "He looks different."

"His voice is the same though." Gwen smirked "So, Justin do your friends know about all of this? If you agree to give an interview to Sierra maybe we won't tell them. Wouldn't you just love to have all the paparazzi notice you?"

"You've got to be kidding me." J.J. sighed. "They don't know anything and I want to keep it that way! It was almost impossible to go under the radar and have nobody know me. I'm not starting over again! I'll talk with Sierra if you say I did the interview by phone and not take pictures of me."

"I'll take what I can get." Sierra smiled at Justin. "Thanks Gwen."

"My room is 509 and I'm sharing with 3 other guys." Justin glared at Sierra. "Show up alone and if they ask, you asked for my number."

"four guys in one room?" Gwen smirked. "Sounds really gay..."

"SHUT UP!" Justin yelled "It's not my fault that my agency is cheap!"

"See ya." Gwen waved and smiled as Justin walked out the elevator door. The second the door closed, Gwen and Sierra high fived and made their way up to Sierra's hotel room. Sierra was really surprised that Gwen noticed Justin when she couldn't even recognize him.

* * *

When Sierra and Gwen opened the door to the hotel room, Sierra instantly threw her shoes off and jumped onto the bed and sighed. Gwen did the same and turned on the TV. The two sat and listening to whatever was on, which was apparently some weird action movie that both girls found to be stupid. The two were channel surfing when Gwen's cell phone started to ring and it was a number Gwen didn't recognize.

"Hello?" Gwen answered the phone.

"Gwen?" Noah asked. "I'm sure you know who this is. Are you home now?"

"No, I'm with Sierra." Gwen looked over at Sierra who sat up on the bed.

"I'm going to need you to come to the hospital." Noah told her. "You're Trent's only contact."

"Is he throwing up again?" Gwen asked. "Did he ask about me? He hasn't spoken in awhile and if he needs me I can be th-"

"He's dead." Noah sighed. "Trent killed himself about an hour ago. I was contacted and felt that I should be the one to tell you."

"WHAT?!" Gwen yelled "I'll be right there!"

Gwen hung up and put her shoes on and starting pacing around and finally threw Gwen's shoes at her. Sierra put them on and looked at Gwen who was freaking out.

"Gwen?" Sierra asked her. "What's wrong?"

"Trent's dead." Gwen took a deep breath and started crying. "I'm going to the hospital now!"

"I'm coming too!" Sierra told her and they ran out the door. Justin would have to wait until tomorrow to talk and she was sure that he wouldn't mind.

* * *

**There you go! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm deeply sorry for those of you who really liked Trent. There is a reason for this and yeah, now Justin's semi in the picture! Cody kissed Sierra and everyone's life kinda sucks right now except for Courtney...who will get her fair share sooner or later! There isn't much else to say, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Sierra and Gwen rushed to the hospital and once they said who they were, the nurse left them in where they found Noah standing by Trent's bedside. When he saw the two girls enter, he sighed and looked at the two of them.

"Gwen, I'm really sorry." Noah told her. "There was nothing I could do to save him. I came to check on him and he was already gone."

"How did he die?" Gwen sobbed.

"I don't know." Noah told her. "We won't know until the autopsy is done."

"I don't know what to do." Gwen cried. "I just really don't! Without Trent, I'm going to lose the house and everything else. I never even got to tell him how much I loved him and wanted to be with him!"

"Gwen, it's going to be okay." Sierra smiled and tried to assure her.

"Do you want a few minutes with him?" Noah asked and Gwen nodded her head 'yes'. Noah sighed and walked outside of the room with Sierra, shutting the door behind them.

"Noah, what are we supposed to do?" Sierra asked him. "What am I supposed to do with Gwen?"

"That's Doct-" Noah was going to say but Sierra glared at him.

"No. I'm calling you Noah and you're going to answer me." Sierra told him. "This isn't the time to be going by official titles!"

"Whatever." Noah told her. "With everything that's been going on I'll assume that means you plan on canceling the reunion?"

"I'm really starting to think I should." Sierra agreed. "Everyone is so screwed up that it's sad. It's beyond just pathetic."

"Did you really expect anything less from these people?" Noah smirked at her. "Don't even try to deny it. Are you telling me that you expected these people to have normal lives? You've been on the show with how many of them? I mean, this really shouldn't have been a tough one to figure out. Courtney's on a war path and she keeps screaming at me!"

"You spoke to Courtney?" Sierra asked her.

"Not by choice." Noah rolled his eyes. "Courtney found out that I was a doctor and decided that she would supine me and make me deliver Gwen's baby for her."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sierra yelled "What the hell is her problem?! When were you going to mention this?!"

"I didn't think now would be the best time." Noah told her. "I didn't even want to help that bitch! She forced me to help her!"

Gwen suddenly opened the door to the room that Trent's body was in. She looked at Noah and Sierra as she wiped a tear from her face.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked them.

"Nothing." Sierra told her as Noah looked at Sierra. "We were just talking about old times. Noah was asking if we were still going to have the reunion because of what happened with Trent."

"I think he would want us to still have it." Gwen smiled. "It's just a shame that this had to happen to Trent. He was never the type of person who would want to do this, ya know? He was always the happy one. He always wanted me to be happy and I took him for granted and I just wish he knew how much I loved him!"

"See Noah?" Sierra smirked. "Gwen thinks we should still have the reunion."

"I see." Noah sighed. "I should get going now. I have patients to see and a few calls to return."

"Thanks for personally calling me, Noah." Gwen smiled. "I know normally nurses do that kind of stuff, so it means a lot to me."

"Sure." Noah looked at Sierra.

"Meet me in the car?" Sierra smiled at Gwen who agreed and started walking down the hallway. Once Gwen was far enough away from the two of them, Sierra glared at Noah.

"Listen to me! She does not need to know that Courtney wants you to be the one to deliver her baby." Sierra rolled her eyes at Noah. "I don't want you to say anything at all to her. Promise me that you'll keep your mouth shut!"

"The less time I spend talking to Gwen and Courtney, the better off I am." Noah told her. "It's going to be simple. She goes into labor and I'll dope her up on drugs and then once the baby is out I'll hand it over to the nurses who will be handing it over to Courtney. Personally, I don't want to see her if I don't have to. I always thought she was a bitch, now I just think she's even bitchier."

Noah said nothing else and turned around and walked down the hall leaving Sierra standing there alone. Gwen was going to hate to find this information out and with everything going on the way it was, she didn't need to know until the baby was born and by the time Gwen was going to give birth, Sierra would be back in L.A. and there was no way she would have to deal with any of these crazy situations.

* * *

Not wanting to leave Gwen alone with the situation that she was currently in, Sierra told Gwen that she should stay in the hotel room with her. Gwen happily accepted the offer and Sierra told her to take a hot bubble bath and try to relax. While Gwen was doing that, Sierra decided that she was going to visit Justin and see what she could get out of him. When she knocked on the door, there was some random guy at the door that Sierra assumed was one of Justin's hot model friends.

"Can I help you?" The guy asked.

"Is Jus-Uh...J.J here?" Sierra asked him.

"J.J. went down to the pool." the man told her. "My name is Evan and he didn't tell me he knew THE Sierra from Total Drama!"

"Yeah...It's me." Sierra blushed and started playing with her hair. "How did you recognize me?"

"The hair." Evan told her. "I used to watch it all the time when I was like, uh...13? I used to have the biggest crush on you and that other girl...Heather! She was a real babe, those shorts were hot on her!"

"Yeah, I guess." Sierra rolled her eyes. "If you're into that type of girl."

"What if I'm into you?" Evan asked. "C'mon you don't want to see J.J. you want to see me! We're all going to a party and I think you should come with me! If I brought someone from that show Total Drama then the papz will be all over me!"

"I'm good." Sierra awkwardly laughed. "So, is J.J. going to this party with you?"

"Nah, J.J. never goes to those things." Evan laughed. "Every time we have a shoot, J.J. hits up the pool at night. It's part of his weird exercise routine. He likes to swim alone. He also gets up at weird times to take showers and stuff. He's a hilarious guy, but he's always super paranoid about this stalker creep that he got restraining orders on."

"So...the pool?" Sierra asked him again rolling her eyes.

"Yeah." Evan smiled at her. "You wouldn't happen to know that Heather's number would you? You, me and her can have a lot of fun together."

"Pass." Sierra rolled her eyes. "I'm just going to the pool."

"If you want I'd be happy to come down with you and show yo-" Evan was going to say but Sierra already started making her way to the elevator. She casually flipped Evan off as she got on the elevator and made her way down to the lobby and off to the pool.

* * *

Sierra had to ask where the pool was at the front desk. They looked at her like she was crazy for muttering curses to herself about 'Perverted Douchebags' and how she accidentally ended up in the hotel gym and found even more creeps there. When she finally found the pool, she swiped her hotel key card to get in and then looked around the pool and saw nobody and looked over by the hot tub and once again, saw nobody. Sierra was about to leave when she glanced over at some chairs and saw 'J.J.' sitting in a chair kissing some guy who looked exactly like Owen. The closer she got she realized that it was Owen.

"O-M-G! Seriously?" Sierra laughed. "This is great!"

"Sierra?! Shit." Justin pushed Owen away and quickly stood up. "This isn't what it looks like. Owen has been stalking me for months while I've been on my modeling shoots!"

"Uh...Yeah!" Owen agreed giving Sierra a thumbs up. "It's nice to see you again!"

"How the hell did you know I was down here?!" Justin demanded to know.

"Evan." Sierra smirked. "The guy who has no clue that you were on Total Drama and has no clue that you're dating Owen. The pool? C'mon Justin! Your friend knew you that you always go to the pool."

"Justin?" Owen asked. "Since Sierra knows, does this mean that we can stop hiding our relationship? I'm running out of money to pay the fines for violating my restraining order."

"Uh...How the heck did this even happen?" Sierra asked, holding back a laugh.

"Oh! Can we take a really nice picture together for the magazine?" Owen hopefully asked Justin.

"No!" Justin yelled. "Nobody else needs to know about this! If anyone finds out about this, my modeling career is over, my personal life is over and I'm so screwed. Nobody could know that Owen and I are together!"

"How long have you two been together?" Sierra asked them.

"3 years!" Owen happily hugged Justin. "I've been traveling with Justin all the time. I buy my own hotel room and sometimes I have to get arrested for stalking him. It's okay though. I know at the end of the day Justin loves me! We have an apartment together and everything!"

"Owen hates being home alone." Justin rolled his eyes. "It started out with him stalking me and then I didn't really mind and he can be sweet! I fell in love with him. I just can't let any of my model friends know that I'm gay or dating someone who's not nearly as attractive as me!"

"So, are you going to attend the reunion?" Sierra asked.

"Hell no!" Justin yelled. "That would involve people knowing about who I am and that would mean that I would have to come clean about Owen and I just can't do it!"

"Owen's willing to get arrested for you and you won't even take him to the reunion?" Sierra rolled her eyes.

"Hey babe, I just got a text from Nathan and he said the party was lame and he wants me to go and pick up some girls with him." Justin kissed Owen. "I'll meet you in your room tomorrow morning around 6:00am."

"Alright! bye Justin!" Owen waved. "I love you!"

"Love you too." Justin smiled before throwing his sunglasses back on.

"Really Owen?" Sierra asked him when Justin was gone. "You can do so much better than Justin!"

"We're in love." Owen told Sierra. "I couldn't be happier!"

"He tells his friends that you're his stalker!" Sierra yelled at him. "He has a restraining order against you!"

"That's only so his friends don't catch on." Owen smiled. "I know Justin likes to keep his private life private!"

"His friends all call him J.J. and they have no clue he was ever on the show." Sierra rolled her eyes. "I'd leave him. He admitted to having you arrested to save himself from admitting you two are an item!"

"It's okay though." Owen told her. "I'm just glad that Justin and I share the same feelings!"

"Owen, if I had my way. I would publish your whole relationship for the world to see." Sierra smiled. "I also hope that someday you realize he's an asshole. You're a great guy and you deserve better than an unattractive male model who won't even admit to anyone that you even exist."

Sierra hugged Owen goodbye and stormed off back to her hotel room.

* * *

Sierra went back to the hotel room to find that Gwen was out of the tub. Sierra flopped down on the bed and laid next to her while they watched TV. Every 10 minutes Gwen's cell phone would ring and Gwen was hitting the ignore button.

"Who is it?" Sierra asked.

"Courtney." Gwen sighed. "She keeps calling me and leaving me voicemails to call her back! She's driving me nuts!"

"Just ignore her." Sierra smiled. "You don't need her causing you anymore stress."

"You're right." Gwen smiled. "You wanna order two ice cream sundaes?"

"You got it." Sierra picked up the phone and dialed the number for room service.

* * *

**That's what I'm giving you guys for now! I hope you guys enjoyed this. I do have a question for you guys! Do you want Sierra to have a romantic interest or not? I have 3 people who would potentially fit the role. I don't feel like I gave you guys much, I call this a filler chapter really. Lemme know how you guys liked this. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Nada.  
**A/N: _Flashbacks, Dreams and TV shows will be typed like this._

* * *

_Sierra couldn't believe how nice the playa actually was. Most people would think it would be trashy, but it wasn't, at least if you were a girl. When you were a girl at the playa Chris and Chef would do whatever you wanted. Heather, Courtney and Lindsay were practically the poster children for that rule! You would always see them with the best food, the most comfortable beds and the more expensive shampoo's and soaps. Sierra didn't care what they did for fame, it had no effect on her, even though girls like Gwen and Bridgette and even Zoey would complain about favoritism. It was the last night of All-Stars and the finale just finished and Chris was away finding himself a new cast and was officially letting them return home in 3 weeks. In honor of that, Dakota decided to host a slumber party in her room and DJ decided to have a guys night in his room. The room was full of girls, all of them having mixed feelings about going home. _

_"I'm going to miss you guys so much!" Bridgette cried. "This is going to be so hard going back home! We've become a family!" _

_"You've got to be kidding me." Heather smirked. "You're going to miss this place? I hope it burns down." _

_"Oh Heather!" Beth hugged the girl and laughed. "Don't hide your emotions! You know you like us and you'll miss being here!" _

_"Wait, you guys mean this isn't boarding school?" Lindsay asked. "I thought this was boarding school! I was just starting to like this school because there wasn't any Math, History or Science!" _

_"I'm just glad this is over." Courtney crossed her arms. "I've had enough of you people. I'm already packed and ready to leave!" _

_"Nobody said you had to come to the slumber party." Gwen rolled her eyes. "You could always go be a bitch somewhere else." _

_"Shut up, you boyfriend stealing asshole." Courtney told her. "I don't even know why we're doing this." _

_"Some of us are going to miss our friends." LeShawna rolled her eyes. "We spent most of our teenage years here." _

_"We suffered so much damage mentally and physically together!" Dakota added in. "My skin is still dry and scaly!" _

_"You guys have to admit that this show has done a lot for us!" Zoey laughed. "We all had a romance here and we had some really good times!" _

_"Do you guys remember that time when we all got stuck in the elevator?" Sierra laughed. "It was sooo fun! Cody had a panic attack and passed out and I gave him mouth to mouth!" _

_"That's uh..."LeShawna awkwardly laughed. "Anyone else have any stories?! Now would be the perfect time to dish them out!" _

_"Okay, this is going to sound seriously lame." Gwen blushed. "Trent and I buried a little time capsule on the island back in season one. It wasn't anything huge, he put in this train that only had 9 wheels on it and I put in this necklace I was wearing. It was Trent's idea and it was one of the most romantic things that I've ever done." _

_"Now she's dating Duncan." Courtney rolled her eyes. "I guess that time capsule is never getting dug up." _

_"C'mon Courtney!" Katie smiled at her. "You must have a good memory from the show! Tell us!" _

_"Do you guys remember back in Total Drama Action?" Courtney smirked. "I made my entrance wearing this horrible blonde wig and Duncan really liked it. After that challenge I ended up stealing the wig from the wardrobe department. Duncan really liked it and we kicked everyone out of the guys trailer and Duncan and I had one of the most amazing nights I've ever had with someone. He even stole these really fancy chocolates from Chef and gave them to me! It was so romantic...Uh...For a delinquent!" _

_"I remember this one time Harold really wanted to go out with me but I ditched him to go on a date with Brick." LeShawna smiled. "Now that boy can kiss!" _

_"You went on a date with Brick?" Jo asked her. "Why on earth would you want to go on a date with that crybaby?" _

_"After dealing with Harold for two years, I needed a break." LeShawna laughed. "Brick was sweet. He's the kinda guy that I can bring home, someone my parents would be proud of."_

_"My mom told me when Cody and I get married that we can live in my bedroom and go to prom together!" Sierra happily found herself clapping. "I mean how lucky can you be! getting married and going home in time for your prom!" _

_"When are you actually planning to get married?" Eva laughed. "You don't think he's really going to marry you, do you?" _

_"Well obviously Cody and I are going to get married and have our own reality show!" Sierra smiled and blushed. "It's going to be called Sierra & Cody Anderson: Life after the Drama!"_

_"You need to get a reality check." Heather laughed. "You and that geek are never going to end up together." _

_"Yeah, Savannah!" Lindsay agreed. "Hannah is right, you just aren't reality TV material." _

_"Totally!" Sadie squeed "Now Justin and Me? We'd be the perfect reality show couple!" _

_"Except you aren't a couple..." Katie rolled her eyes. "Justin would never date you." _

_"Justin wouldn't date any of you." Eva laughed. "He's too into himself." _

_"Oh! Do you know what was really romantic?" Izzy asked them. "This one time, I saw Noah was reading some book and I was like 'Hey we should go naked swimming!' and he was all like 'No, you're crazy!' and I was like 'Oh, okay!' and then I tried to drown him in the pool." _

_"How is that romantic?" Zoey asked backing away from Izzy. _

_"Oh, romantic?" Izzy laughed. "I must of had water in my ears! I thought you said psychotic!" _

_"Why would we be talking about psychotic moments?" Heather rolled her eyes. _

_"I remember makin out wit vito." Anne Maria smiled. "He's so much betta den that Mike loosa!" _

_"Do you guys think we're going to stay in touch when we go back home?" Bridgette smiled at them. "I mean, it could happen. Right?" _

_"No way." Courtney snorted a laugh. "The second I get home I'm going to focus on my studies and forget every single one of you. You people have screwed me over all my teenage years! Who the hell would want to remember Chris?"_

_"I agree with her." Dawn smiled. "Chris's aura is really...Uh...confused and wild." _

_"Did you know that my great great aunt Lucy inv-" Staci was going to say something but Anne Maria shoved her and glared. _

_"Nobaddy cares!" Anne Maria told her. "I'm sick en tyyered of hearen dis stuff fram ya!" _

_"Can we like not fight?" Sadie asked them. "I'm like going to miss you all!" _

_"I'm going to miss them more!" Katie yelled and that started a fight. _

_"I'm going to pack." Heather laughed. "This party is seriously lame!" _

_"Is packing like a code word for having sex?" Lindsay asked her. "Because if it is then that means I need to find Chip...Or is it like when you and Alejandro were making out in the stairway?" _

_"Heather!" Courtney yelled. "You told me that you and Alejandro weren't a thing!" _

_"We're not and we weren't and we won't ever be." Heather crossed her arms and stormed out of the room. _

_"Don't you walk away from me!" Courtney yelled. "Gwen already stole Duncan from me and now I find out that you're with Alejandro!? I'm not standing for this! get back here now and deal with this obvious issue!" _

_"I didn't steal Duncan!" Gwen yelled and got up, following Heather and Courtney in the hallway. "This is getting really ridiculous!" _

_"Girl, those two aren't worth it!" LeShawna rolled her eyes, but let Gwen go. "I guess this party is dying down." _

_"Awwww! I tried so hard to plan a party and this happens?" Dakota frowned. _

_"It's not your fault." Bridgette smiled. "They always act like this..." _

_"Yeah, that's how they were when they were Amazon's too." Sierra sighed and looked around the room. "Since all of the other Amazon's are gone, I should go see what Cody's doing!" _

_"You do know that you aren't an Amazon anymore, right?" Jo smirked at her. _

_Sierra ignored her and decided to head over to the guys rooms so she could go and see Cody. When she got to the door she knocked on it and waited a few minutes before Scott answered the door. _

_"What?" Scott opened the door. "I'm winning the drinking contest by 10 shots! Duncan is falling all over and broke DJ's lamp and I'm pretty sure that Noah is making out with Cody. Harold is also getting his ass kicked by Brick in video games, so as you can see, we're all pretty busy! So get the hell outta here!" _

_"Wait...Did you just say that MY Cody is kissing Noah?" Sierra glared at a drunken Scott, who was swaying from side to side. _

_"Hang on, let me check." Scott laughed to himself and looked behind him before smiling at Sierra. "Yep, he's definitely making out with Noah! If you wanted to make out with me, I'd be totally down for it." _

_"No!" Sierra pushed him. "Tell Cody to come out here!" _

_"Hang on..." Scott smiled and half moaned before closing the door. Sierra impatiently started to tap her foot on the floor and finally Cody came back out and was giggling and obviously drunk. _

_"Heyyy Sierrraa." Cody smirked. "What's up? That one guy...guy...him?...he told me you were out here and you were lookin' for me!" _

_"Cody, are you drunk?" Sierra asked him. _

_"Yep!" Cody happily told her. "Geoff got us some...rum...or...wine...win...wine...winning the show and then drunk til leave..." _

_"Codykins, you're so drunk! I'm taking you back to my room and making sure you won't do anything you'll regret." Sierra tried to balance a drunken Cody but it wasn't working out that well and Cody wasn't being very helpful. _

_"Noooooooooooooo." Cody moaned and laughed. "You...You...Always ruin...life...fun...I feel so greaaaattt and sick...ly...urg...Want to lay down with...Someone...Noah...Yeah, he has pretty hair!" _

_Sierra has never seen Cody drunk and she didn't know what to do. Cody started to throw up on the floor and Sierra assumed that Chef would be mad when he saw it. Moments later Noah came stumbling out of the room and he was just as drunk as Cody was. He had on Lightning's shoes, at least one of them. Sierra also had never seen Noah drunk and didn't know what to do with them. Both of them were most likely not even going to remember what happened in the morning. What hurt Sierra the most, was that Cody kissed Noah almost instantly when they saw each other, she couldn't hold it against them though. _

_"Hiya See-air-uh." Noah waved. "This...This...Is Cody...Yeah, I met him when I was riding the...bus...from...Somewhere." _

_"Yes, Noah." Sierra sighed. "I'm aware of who Cody is!" _

_"Yeah?" Noah laughed. "He's sweet! So good to me...ya know?" _

_"No, I wouldn't know." Sierra rolled her eyes. "Look, you guys are both drunk and I'm taking you to my room until you sober up..." _

_"Okay!" Cody laughed. "We...We...can all be in love and have a threesome!...No, wait! Sexagon!" _

_Sierra wanted nothing more than to have sex with Cody, even if it meant having a go at Noah too. Sierra decided that unless Cody was sober, it wouldn't be right and declined the offer. Sierra threw both boys on her bed and decided to go back to the girls party. She would explain it to them later and leave out the kissing part. On her way back to the party she bumped into Gwen who was pretty upset about something. _

_"What's wrong?" Sierra asked Gwen. _

_"Courtney and Heather." Gwen rolled her eyes. "I can't wait to get out of here. This place is nothing but a pain in my ass." _

_"I couldn't agree more." Sierra sighed. _

_"Sierra, you need to look at the future, if you ever want to marry Cody, you'll need to wake up and do it!" Gwen started snapping her fingers at Sierra. _

_"Huh?" Sierra asked her. _

_"I said that it's time to wake up!" Gwen yelled._

* * *

"Sierra! Wake up!" Gwen shook the girl up, causing Sierra to groan and look at the clock. "It's after 9:00am and Justin's here!"

"Oh gosh..." Sierra sat up. "It's already that late?!"

"You slept the night away." Gwen told her. "I've been trying to wake you up for almost 10 minutes."

"I need to get Noah and Cody back to-" Sierra started to say and stopped herself. "Never mind. I've been having these really strange dreams that are flashbacks. It's like I get to relive parts of my life that I hate, over and over again!"

"Don't care." Justin glared at her. "I just came by to thank Sierra for ruining my whole life!"

"Me?" Sierra asked. "What the hell did I do to you?!"

"You convinced Owen to leave me!" Justin yelled at her. "The only good thing in my life is gone because you're a bitch!"

"You're dating Owen?" Gwen laughed.

"Nice belly you got there." Justin smirked. "No wedding band on your finger. Looks like you're doing great!"

"How is it my fault he left you?" Sierra rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn.

"He said we would need to go public or he was leaving because of all the restraining orders!" Justin yelled. "He had it good and he knew it and then you just had to tell him that I was a bad boyfriend, didn't you?!"

"I'm sorry Justin but I think he could do better than you." Sierra shook her head.

"You're going to have to make this up to me!" Justin yelled at her. "You know that right?"

"You can't be serious." Sierra started to laugh. "Why would I help you when you did this crap to yourself? What could I possibly have that you would want?"

"You and I are going to the reunion together." Justin told her. "Everyone loves you! You, Cody, Gwen, Courtney, Duncan, Heather and Alejandro! You guys stole all the fame away from the rest of us! Do you know how famous I could have been in the modeling world if you guys didn't steal all the fame away from everyone else! Especially Heather and Duncan! Every single season they made it to the merge! What did I get from it? Nothing!"

"So you're saying that if I go to the reunion with you that you think you'll somehow be popular?" Sierra smirked.

"Yes!" Justin told her. "Then everyone will know just how great I am! If I go with you, all eyes will be on me! Then I can become super famous and everyone will know who I am and how hot I am! Then once I'm famous I can date someone better than Owen for real and he'll be so jealous!"

"That just sounds like a really bad idea." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." Justin told her. "You have no right to talk! You're already one of the most famous contestants on the show!"

"Yeah, look where that got me." Gwen rolled her eyes. "Justin, take my advice. You don't want to be the center of attention."

"Yes, I do." Justin crossed his arms. "Sierra, you're going to help me! If you don't then I'll just have to tell everyone your little secret now, won't I?"

"Justin, I don't know what you're talking about." Sierra rolled her eyes.

"You don't know what I'm talking about?" Justin smirked. "Okay then. So, then you're telling me that the night in the showers never happened with you-know-who?"

"That was a long time ago." Sierra told him. "I'm sure nobody would ever hold it against me."

"So, I guess you told everyone then?" Justin smirked. "Yeah, I didn't think so. I just happened to be walking in when it happened, saw it and then I left."

"Fine." Sierra sighed. "I'll make you famous. You're being an asshole."

"I knew you would agree." Justin smirked. "I'm leaving, but I'll be seeing you soon. I trust that you'll be making a public blog update about how we're together?"

"Yeah." Sierra rolled her eyes. "Now leave."

The second Justin left Sierra groaned and threw her head face first into her pillow. Justin blackmailing her was something that she never saw coming, she was pretty sure that nobody else saw what she did and if they found out, she would be done. Gwen didn't say anything at all except that she was watching TV while Sierra took a shower. When Sierra finished her shower, Gwen was gone and she left her a note that she took a cab to go meet up with Harold.

* * *

Sierra decided that she would go and see how things were going with this disaster that she was calling a reunion. Since Geoff and Zeke were planning it with her, she should have known that something like this would happen. Geoff and Zeke ordered a photo booth and 5 piñata's and Zeke put iPod's in all the gift bags. Sierra really didn't want to complain though, she could use a new iPod. Geoff and Zeke invited Sierra out to lunch and Zeke insisted they take his helicopter and ended up taking them somewhere that would take Sierra nearly an hour to get to in her car. Zeke and Geoff were excited about this, Sierra rolled her eyes and decided to go with it.

"You flew us in a helicopter to eat at a hooters?" Sierra rolled her eyes. "How is this fun?"

"They have hot waitresses." Zeke smirked and winked at Geoff. "This is the nearest one."

"Plus, I heard they have really good food." Geoff added in. "The half naked hottie's are just an added bonus!"

The three walked in and sat down. Geoff was staring at all the waitresses and Zeke was actually hitting on them. Sierra figured if he wasn't flashing $50.00's all around they would have smacked him in the face by now. Finally a waitress came over while they were looking at the menu's and asked them what they wanted to drink.

"Beer." Geoff told her.

"I'll have two beers and an order of wings." Zeke told her.

"Soda." Sierra told her. "Any kind of cola."

"Okay, so that's 2 beers and some Chinese food and...wait...We don't sell Chinese food here, I'm pretty sure it's Sushi." The girl looked at them. "Oh my gosh, you all look so familiar!"

"Yeah, babe." Geoff winked at her. "Total Drama Cast members! You're not dreaming and yes, you can have my number."

"Total Drama?" The girl asked. "That sounds so familiar!"

"It was a TV show..." Geoff told her. "We're famous."

"Oh! I think I was on that show too!" the girl laughed. "I met this guy named Tyler and he was so hot and then he was like the perfect guy! he hosted the show, he played guitar, he was in juvie, he spoke Spanish and sometimes he was really sarcastic! Tyler was an amazing guy and then some skank took him away from me...wait a second! I must be on one of those hidden camera shows where they prank you and you're all in on it and Tyler is going to ask me to marry him!"

"Lindsay?!" The 3 of them all said in unison.

"What?" Lindsay stood there looking confused.

* * *

**There we have it. Entering Lindsay! If you don't know what a hooters is, you should look it up. it's a bar type place that only has hot girls working there. So, what is Sierra's secret? Will Justin win back Owen? Why is Gwen visiting Harold now? Oh and what's going on with all these dreams? I have the answers and I'm sure you guys have questions! I hope they will be answered by the time this story is over. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

The three of them just stood there and stared at Lindsay who looked almost exactly the same except her hair was curled and she had on more eyeliner then she ever wore on the show. Sierra looked over at Zeke who shrugged his shoulders and Geoff who was looking at Lindsay's chest. Sierra sighed and finally decided that she should speak to her.

"You work at Hooters?" Sierra asked her. "Zeke, did you know she worked here?"

"No way, eh!" Zeke responded to her. "But, you got even hotter, Lindsay!"

"Wait, who are you guys again?" Lindsay asked. "You guys look really familiar! I feel like we've met before! Were you guys in like Math class with me?"

"No." Geoff sighed. "We're from Total Drama! So are you!"

"Yeah, I was totally on that show!" Lindsay agreed. "I was the only pretty one there and I was forced to live with all these really ugly people!"

"Yeah! We know." Sierra glared at her. "That was us!"

"You're right!" Lindsay clapped. "You ARE the ugly people! Are you here for fashion tips? I don't really do that anymore..."

"No." Sierra told her. "I'm having a reunion! Are you going?"

"Duh! I was voted Prom queen." Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Why wouldn't I go to the high school reunion?"

"Gimmie your pen." Geoff took it from her notepad. "This is the address, time and day! Just go there."

"Oh, okay!" Lindsay agreed. "I don't know why that ugly girl couldn't have made it this easy. Are you Tyler?"

"No, I'm Geoff." Geoff smiled at her.

"That's a nice name." Lindsay blushed. "Almost as nice as Alejandro! I can say those names all day. He was such a nice guy, like you! He always helped me do things."

"Can I get some beer now?" Zeke asked her, ruining whatever moment Geoff and Lindsay may have had.

"Yeah, Totally." Lindsay smiled. "I'll just go put that order in and I'll be back..."

Lindsay smiled and walked away leaving Sierra and Zeke glaring.

"What are you doing?" Sierra glared at Geoff. "Why on earth did you invite Lindsay!"

"She was on the show." Geoff smiled. "She's really hot now!"

"What about Bridgette!" Sierra yelled at him. "You have three kids with her!"

"What about her?" Geoff asked her. "I mean, she's engaged and I haven't spoken to her in a long time."

"So, you want Lindsay?" Sierra rolled her eyes. "This isn't how it's supposed to be. When I showed up here I never would have imagined that this kind of stuff was happening! You guys can't even be normal, Geoff lives in a giant sand castle oh and Zeke, you're rich! How does this happen?! Geoff, I imagined you and Bridgette living in the suburbs with kids and a dog! Zeke, I thought you would be living in a trailer NOT Beth!"

"Sierra, this isn't a fairytale, brah!" Geoff told her. "We don't all get our happy endings. What did you expect to happen? You didn't think we would all be friends forever, did you?"

"Would you please go and see Bridgette?" Sierra asked him. "That's all I'm asking you to do."

"I can't." Geoff told her. "I can't just show up and ask her to get back together with me. I don't even have anything in common with her anymore."

"Zeke, I'm not hungry anymore." Sierra told him. "Can I have the helicopter take me back to the hotel room?"

"Yeah, sure." Zeke agreed. "I'll see you at the reunion?"

"I'll unfortunately be there." Sierra faked a smile. "See ya."

* * *

When Sierra got back to her room she was surprised to see Alejandro laying on her nice hotel bed and he had two silver trays with him. Sierra looked at the clock and saw it was around 6pm. She was shocked to see him laying on her bed.

"Alejandro!" Sierra jumped and almost tripped due to the shock "How did you get in my hotel room?!"

"I asked the maids for a key." Alejandro winked at her. "Are you forgetting that I can be very persuasive?"

"You slept with a maid, didn't you?" Sierra sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to call security on you. If you want to sleep with someone, keep me out of it."

"Why would you want to call security?" Alejandro smirked. "I'm the perfect guy for you, Chica. You and I can leave together and start an amazing life!"

"Why me?" Sierra finally glared at him. "Just tell me why you're insisting to have an affair with me! There are so many other girls who would be willing and yet you keep bothering me! Just tell me why!"

"Your dedication." Alejandro smirked. "I've always been jealous of your actions with Cody. You would do anything he asked of you and I like that. Heather isn't like that at all. I thought I loved her and her ways and I did for awhile but I want someone who will treat me the way you treated Cody. I think you and I should go away and leave all of this behind us."

"So, you want me to basically worship you?" Sierra asked him. She was confused. "I'm not that girl anymore."

"Si, but she's still inside of you somewhere." Alejandro informed her. "She just needs to come out and play with me."

"What do you want me to say?" Sierra asked him. "I don't have feelings for you and you broke into my hotel room and you brought me some mystery food on trays."

"Correction." Alejandro smirked and lifted the lid off one dish. "It's Lobster."

"I don't like Lobster." Sierra rolled her eyes. "Just leave!"

"That's okay." Alejandro assured her as he lifted another lid off a tray. "I brought use some Pasta too!"

"Oh joy..." Sierra rolled her eyes. "Look, I have work to do and you're just being annoying! Can you leave? Seriously."

"So, is Malcolm your boyfriend?" Alejandro asked her.

"How do you know about him?" Sierra asked him. "No, he's not my boyfriend."

"He called and I told him that you were not around and that he should call back later." Alejandro told her.

"That's my boss!" Sierra yelled at him. "Why are you answering the hotel's phone?! Now he's going to think that I'm letting you stay here!"

"Can I stay with you?" Alejandro asked her. "I told Heather that I was on an overnight business trip."

"GET OUT!" Sierra threw the trays on the floor and at Alejandro "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOTEL ROOM RIGHT NOW!"

"Calm down." Alejandro told her. "Anger looks horrible on you. I'll see you at the reunion and I hope you'll reconsider and have your bags packed."

Alejandro left Sierra in the hotel room with a bunch of food all over her bed and floor and herself. Sierra sighed and looked around at the mess in front of her. She didn't know what to do or who to call. Her first instinct was to call Gwen but she only got a voicemail, DJ was cooking and said he would call her back, Cody was out of the question, Bridgette was busy helping her daughter Kelsey with a Science project and the only person who was around right now was Izzy who almost instantly agreed to come over.

* * *

Sierra was pacing around her room with her pajama's on after she briefly cleaned up the place. Why did she call Izzy of all people? They weren't even really friends, the only thing Izzy ever actually did for her was switch teams so she could be with Cody. Sierra turned on the TV and waited for Izzy to show up, which was almost instantly, Sierra was thrilled that Izzy actually looked normal for once! She had on a pink T-shirt with a cupcake on it and regular jeans with her frizzy hair in a messy type ponytail that looked like she just rolled out of bed.

"Hey!" Izzy happily walked into the Sierra's room. "So, what happened here? Did you make a food bomb? If you did that's really cool because I tried to do that once and my nosey neighbor called the cops and they shut me down! The cops always ruin Izzy's fun!"

"I got into a fight with Ale-Creeper." Sierra sighed. "I cleaned most of it up, but I'm still upset that he went as far as he did when he broke into my hotel room! I'm pretty sure he slept with a maid so they would let him into my room."

"One time when Noah was in college I stalked him for like 3 months and he didn't even know it!" Izzy laughed. "I mean, I would wait for him to go to class and then I would break into his room and move his books around and stuff. When he finally found out he got really mad and called the police! To this day, I'm banned from going near that campus!"

"Why were you stalking Noah?" Sierra asked her. "Do I even want to know?"

"Not really." Izzy laughed. "I just did it for fun! Noah and I were always best friends, it's like we shared a brain and he wanted me to stalk him! he was telling me mentally to do it! Then after he graduated he left really really quickly and so I just decided to live on a park bench and eat all the bread that those crazy old people were throwing for the ducks!"

"That's really interesting, Izzy." Sierra faked a smile. "So, now that you rob people, what else do you do?"

"I live a pretty normal life." Izzy smiled. "So, do you wanna go and stalk that guy who's hanging out in the lobby reading the newspaper?"

"Not really." Sierra sighed. "I just want to know what you think I should do with Alejandro."

"I think you should go!" Izzy laughed. "I mean, if he's wants you to go then you should, he's kinda hot! I think he got even hotter from the lava on that volcano! Maybe you should jump into a volcano too!"

"I don't think so." Sierra sighed. "Why would I want to go off with Alejandro when my feelings for Cody...I think they're coming back..."

"You should do it then!" Izzy suggested to her. "Kidnap him and blindfold him and then when you take him back to your house, you keep him locked in your room and you don't tell him where he is!"

"O-M-G! Then we could get married and take Mari-" Sierra got wide eyed and pushed Izzy away from her. "NO! I'm not even listening to you! This is a horrible and crazy idea and I'm not going to do that to Cody or me!"

"Hey, it was just a suggestion." Izzy sighed. "I'm not really good with issues. I don't deal with reality very well."

"When you forget to take your meds..." Sierra mumbled.

"Huh?" Izzy asked.

"Nothing." Sierra smirked. "Hey Izzy, I think I'm going to go and talk to my mother."

"That's fine." Izzy laughed. "I have to go and stalk Justin now! I saw him in the hallway and he was like 'I'm not Justin!' and I was all 'Uh...Yeah you are!' and now I'm going to throw a pudding bomb at him!"

"Good luck with that." Sierra rolled her eyes and escorted Izzy out of the room and quickly got the elevator to see what kind of damage her mother may have caused.

* * *

When Sierra arrived at Chris's house, there was loud music playing and when she opened the door she found trash all over the place and Chef was online in a chat room. She saw her mother sitting on the couch wearing jeans and a zebra print robe, Chris walked in carrying 3 bottles of whiskey. Serena saw Sierra walk in and ran over to her and hugged her, Sierra could smell the alcohol on her Mothers breath. Sierra sighed, shook her head and attempted to turn off the stereo, when she couldn't she unplugged it, which caused Chris to finally noticed her.

"What the hell?!" Chris yelled "We were listening to that!"

"Guys! This place is a dump." Sierra crossed her arms. "Are you guys completely wasted?!"

"Just a little bit." Chris told her. "Now can you turn back on my music?!"

"Mom, why the hell are you marrying Chris?!" Sierra demanded to know. "This is stupid and there are more important things in life right now then watching you three act like idiots."

"Sierra!" Serena gasped "You can't talk about Chris like that!"

"Hey Chris." Sierra glared at him. "Did you know Trent is dead?!"

"I don't care." Chris told her "The only thing I care about is that your mother can cook, clean and she's really good in bed and she won't spend all my money on me and she's good at doing stuff for me!"

"Do you hear that Mom?" Sierra asked him. "He's using you."

"I'm okay with that!" Serena giggled. "He's a really great guy!"

"I just want you to know that if you ever get thrown out of your house that you can stay here." Chris smiled at her. "Only because Chef was hoping you would hook up with him."

"Really?" Sierra looked at her mother. "You can't seriously allow this!"

"You're an adult and you can make your own choices." Serena smiled. "Just understand Sierra that I have sexual needs that Chris can provide for me and if you would like someone like that, I think maybe Chef would work out well with you! Then we can all live here together and have a really good time! This could be the life that you've always wanted."

"Mom, I'm leaving." Sierra rolled her eyes. "If this is what you want, I don't care but I don't want to be part of this weird...Whatever that is that you're doing!"

"Sierra, you used to understand all of this." Serena sighed. "What happened to us both wanting this? You used to love Cody and we had this all planned out."

"Yeah Mom, that's the whole reason I left." Sierra told her. "I'm not a teenager anymore and I grew out of that. What we had was unhealthy! I mean why would you want to marry Chris? Sure, it's a nice fantasy but once you get to know Chris, you find out what a perverted loser he is. I'm sure that Cody and I would have turned out the same way if I pushed him! Trent is dead and Chris could care less, what does that tell you?"

"Sierra, you're right." Serena sighed. "Chris, the sex was great but I can't marry you and live here."

"So, you're dumping me?" Chris asked.

"Yes." Serena told him, handing him the ring "I'm going back to my house with my daughter."

"Whatever." Chris rolled his eyes. "HEY CHEF! I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED ANYMORE! YOU WANNA GO CLUBBING TONIGHT!"

"Yeah!" Chef yelled to him. "Just let me finish my game of Canasta first!"

"Typical Chris..." Sierra sighed and rolled her eyes. "C'mon Mom, I'll drive you to your house."

* * *

When the two finally made it to Serena's house Sierra flopped on the couch the second they walked in the door and her Mother sat down next to her and sighed.

"Thanks, Honey." Serena sighed.

"For what?" Sierra asked her, surprised by this.

"Making me realize that I could never be with Chris." Serena told her. "It was a nice fantasy for awhile and once I got to do it...I...well...it's not what I was expecting."

"It never is, Mom." Sierra told her. "Do you think I made a mistake coming back here?"

"What I think isn't important." Serena smiled at her. "I think as long as you're happy with your choices that's all that matters."

"Thanks Mom." Sierra leaned in and rested her head on her Mothers shoulder.

"I'm going to start to put all my Chris stuff away." Serena told her. "You should go be with your friends."

"Mom, I think that you need me m-" Sierra tried to tell her but Serena shhhh'ed her.

"Sierra, I'll be fine." Serena insisted. "You're busy. You have more important things to do then help me get over something that I should have been over a long time ago."

"Call me if you need anything." Sierra sighed and gave up.

* * *

When Sierra got back to the hotel, she found Gwen in the lobby pacing round and round looking extremely nervous. Sierra figured that Gwen would be staying the night with her again and she was okay with that because that meant that Ale-Creeper wouldn't be back in her hotel room with Gwen there, or at least she hoped he would leave if he saw Gwen there.

"You okay?" Sierra walked up to Gwen and hugged her.

"I'll be alright." Gwen told her. "I called Trent's parents today and told them."

"They'll help you get through this." Sierra smiled and Gwen shook her head 'No.'

"They hate me." Gwen told Sierra. "They always thought I was a terrible person and that Trent was too good for me."

"SIERRA!" The preppy lady at the front desk waved at her to come over, So Sierra and Gwen both went to see what this woman wanted.

"Sierra, I have a message for you." The woman smiled at her and handed her a note with the phone number on it. "Katie called and was looking for you! I was really excited that I actually got to speak to her! I mean, I tried out for that show so many times when I was a teenager and they never picked me! I used to try to meet Courtney all the time! She was my role model when I was growing up!"

"Courtney was your role model?" Gwen rolled her eyes. "I can see how much she inspired you to work at the front desk of a hotel."

"Of course you would say that!" The hotel clerk glared at Gwen. "Boyfriend kisser!"

"It was years ago!" Gwen told her. "Give it a rest already!"

"Thanks for the number." Sierra grabbed the paper and rolled her eyes and sighed. "C'mon Gwen."

* * *

The two made it up to the room where Sierra offered Gwen to stay the night again with her so they could talk. Gwen agreed and asked Sierra if she could borrow a pair of her pajama's and turned on the TV after she was dressed. Sierra grabbed her Cell phone and went into her bathroom, closing the door behind her. She couldn't believe that Katie actually tracked her down.

"Hello?" a woman answered after 4 rings.

"Is this Katie?" Sierra asked her.

"Yeah!" Katie giggled "Sierra? Is that you?! Like how have you been?"

"I'm around." Sierra let out a laugh. "I'm guessing you're calling about the reunion?"

"Duh!" Katie laughed. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. My husband is going to be home this weekend and is looking forward to it!"

"You're married?" Sierra asked him. "What do you do for a living?"

"I stay at home while my husband works." Katie told her. "I raise my twins."

"You have kids?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah." Katie told her. "I love my family so much! like you don't know how much!"

"Do you want to meet up for lunch tomorrow?" Sierra asked her. "Maybe I could meet your husband and kids."

"Oh definitely!" Katie told her. "You already like know him though!"

"I know your husband?" Sierra asked her. She was kinda confused.

"Maybe not personally." Katie giggled. "But you've heard of him I'm sure!"

"I'll meet you tomorrow at DJ's diner." Sierra told Katie and gave her the address "Can you meet Gwen and me there tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Katie giggled. "Sound like fun!"

Sierra hung up the phone and opened the bathroom door to find Gwen dialing a number on her cell phone while Carrie Underwood was playing on the radio.

"822-7984." Gwen told her. "Take out your phone and dial it!"

"Uh...Okay?" Sierra quickly dialed the number and got a busy signal. "It's busy, Gwen."

"Keep calling." Gwen told her. Sierra sighed and continued to dial. Finally she heard Gwen get through the busy signal and she started talking. She was on the phone maybe 3 minutes, telling someone her name and she was asking for directions. When Gwen hung up the phone she smiled at Sierra.

"Guess where we're going!" Gwen smiled. "You'll never guess!"

"Uh...Tell me?" Sierra asked her.

"I just won us two tickets to a sold out Wrestling match!" Gwen told her. "All we have to do is go pick up the tickets and go!"

"I never took you for the wrestling type." Sierra smirked.

"I'm not." Gwen laughed. "I just haven't won anything in awhile and I guess my luck is changing for the better."

"Let's go." Sierra laughed and Gwen got dressed and the two of them went to pick up the tickets.

* * *

Sierra and Gwen went to the wrestling match and felt really out of place. Most of the people in the audience were kids and strange grown men. They were all cheering and some of them looked like they had a few beers before they left their homes. The announcer came out and announced the wrestlers who would be in the ring.

_"In the right corner we have, Reggie the Warrior!" _The announcer yelled as this weird guy in a costume stepped into the ring. The guy growled like a bear and everyone cheered, Sierra rolled her eyes, this was boring.

_"In the Left corner we have, Eva the Iron woman!" _The announcer yelled as Eva stepped into the ring and the crowd cheered. Unlike her opponent who was dressed like a bird, she had on black stretch pants and a green shirt.

"No way..." Gwen looked at Sierra. "Is that..."

"Uh-huh." Sierra nodded and started flashing pictures with her phone.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked her.

"Taking pictures so someone other than you will believe this." Sierra was still amazed.

The fight started and it was over within 6 minutes. Eva crushed the guy and won in a matter of minutes and she never got pinned once. Gwen and Sierra knew nothing about wrestling but when the crowd started to cheer, they assumed that she won. After her match was over two guys came out and they started to wrestle and that's when Gwen pointed to the stairs that led to the exit and Sierra nodded and the two hurried up. Eventually they found a security guard who let them go through because Sierra flashed her Paparazzi ID at him. Sierra was surprised that even worked, she didn't think it would work in Canada.

When they got backstage, Gwen was amazed with all the action going on backstage and paying attention to everyone yelling orders at each other and a few guys were looking at screens where you could see the match going on. Sierra and Gwen had no clue what was going on or where the dressing rooms were in this place. They eventually found Eva by hearing her screaming at some guy in the hallway who didn't even know what to say and she wasn't exactly letting him get his say in anything.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" Eva yelled at the man. "NEXT TIME HE DOES THAT TO ME IN THE RING, YOU TELL HIM I'M GOING TO RIP HIS TESTICLES OFF!"

"Eva, I'm sorry he did that to you." The guy sighed. "Reggie didn't mean to grab your boobs and I can promise you that it won't happen again."

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT IT WON'T!" Eva yelled "IF HE GRABS MY BREASTS ONE MORE TIME HE WON'T HAVE ANY HANDS AND I'LL THROW HIM OUT OF THE RING AND BASH HIS HEAD ON THE CONCRETE FLOOR!"

"In Reggie's defense, you do have large breasts." The man told her. "Accidents happen."

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT BECAUSE I HAVE BOOBS THAT I SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED TO WRESTLE?!" Eva demanded to know. "YOU SHOULD JUST BE GLAD THAT I'M FEELING NICE TODAY NICK! MY MANAGER IS IN A WORSE MOOD THAN I AM! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO DEAL WITH HIM?! DO YOU NICK?! DO YOU WANT ME TO CALL HIM OUT HERE AND YOU CAN TELL HIM YOUR SORRY EXCUSES FOR REGGIE!?"

"Okay Fine." Nick rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry for Reggie's actions and I really hope we don't see you in the next match we go to."

"We hope we don't see you either." Eva crossed her arms and huffed and puffed as Nick walked away and only now noticed Sierra and Gwen standing there. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?! WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME!?"

"Eva?" Gwen asked. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, Eva the Iron. That's me." Eva rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I don't do autographs."

"We don't want your autograph." Gwen told her. "Do you remember me? It's Gwen from season one of Total Drama Island..."

"You've got to me kidding me..." Eva grunted. "What do you want?"

"Interview?" Sierra asked her. "I'm here for the reunion that I'm planning. You must have heard about it?"

"No. I'm constantly touring." Eva told her. "Do I look like I have time to do that? Do I look like someone who goes on blog sites to you?"

"Uh...Maybe?" Sierra smiled. "Do you think you could make it?"

"Doubt it." Eva sighed. "I'm going to take a shower and go back to my RV, so if you want an interview you can follow me."

Eva opened her door and the three girls walked into her dressing room and Gwen slammed the door shut. Sierra was grabbing a notepad so she could write her questions down and that's when they realized how nice Eva's dressing room was. Eva let her hair down and brushed it. It was down to her waist and she looked really good, still toned and tough but she looked like she calmed down a little bit. She didn't punch them in the face when she saw them, so that was a good sign. Gwen noticed all the toys on the floor along with the soda cans.

"Do you have a dog?" Gwen asked.

"No." Eva walked into a small area that was a kitchen. There was a doorway so they couldn't see where Eva went but they heard her footsteps and she came back with a small baby.

"This is Evalyn." Eva held her daughter up and smiled. "She's the love of my life and she's 4 months old."

"You have a baby?!" Sierra gasped. "Wow. I never thought of you as the motherly type!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Eva glared at Sierra.

"Nothing." Sierra awkwardly laughed. "She's really pretty. I'm surprised that she's okay with being here all by herself when you go into the ring."

"Are you questioning my parenting skills?" Eva glared. "I would never leave Evalyn here by herself. She stays with my manager who is also her father and my husband."

Right as Eva said that Sierra and Gwen heard even more yelling in the hallway and then the door opened and Sierra and Gwen turned around to see a tall guy with black sunglasses, a red beard that matched his red spiky hair in jeans and a shirt with pac-man on it.

"Eva, I brought us some bage-" Scott slanted his sunglasses down and looked at the two. "Gwen and Sierra?! What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Scott?!" Sierra was surprised. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Bringing my wife a bagel." Scott smirked and looked at Eva and Evalyn. "Lemme guess, they had no clue?"

* * *

**Okay, this chapter alone was over 4,000 words so I think this should make you all happy. Everything is going to start soon and the within the next 3 chapters, the reunion will be here and you'll see who shows up and who won't and you'll be finding out secrets and awkward interactions between everyone else! Sierra's mom is kinda sane now, but will she stay that way? Why does Chef have a thing for Sierra and I think Scott would be perfect for Eva now, I have no clue why, but I just do. I have all the answers to everything and I hope you're all excited to see what happens next! Oh, and yes. They will honor Trent at the reunion for anyone who is asking if Gwen actually cares that he died. She does. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

"Really?" Gwen was surprised. "You two are married? How did this even happen?"

"Yeah, you two never spoke during the show." Sierra added in.

"My dad was a wrestling manager when I was growing up." Scott told them. "After that ridiculous show I ended up failing out of High School and I started hanging out with my dad more and I met Eva when she was trying to get a manager and I decided to take her on as my first wrestler."

"We trained for a long time." Eva added in. "I was 21 and he was 19 when we started working together. We didn't even know that we both competed in that stupid show until about 3 years of working together. They had those weird re-runs of season 4 on and that's when I saw Scott on TV and asked him why he didn't tell me. It just brought us closer together and that's how we fell in love. It was over our hatred for everyone else on that show."

"So, are you two coming to the reunion?" Sierra asked. "Everyone will be really surprised."

"When is it?" Scott asked her.

"This weekend at Zeke's mansion." Sierra told them. "Directions are on my blog site."

"We'll have to see if we're in town." Eva told the girls. "Now we have things to do...So, get out."

"Seriously?" Gwen sighed. "We're getting thrown out again?"

"Yeah." Scott shoved her. "We have family things to do and planning for Eva's next show!"

"Okay. Geeze." Sierra rolled her eyes. "C'mon Gwen."

* * *

When Sierra woke up the next morning, she was surprised she even slept through the night. She was still in her clothes from the night before and Gwen was in the shower. Sierra glanced at the clock and saw it was after 10:00am and knocked on the door of the bathroom to find that Gwen had just got in the shower so she would need to wait awhile.

Sierra decided to step in the hallway and call Malcolm, she knew she couldn't avoid Malcolm forever. Sierra quietly shut the door behind her and took a deep breath while she called him up. Almost instantly Malcolm picked up.

"Hey See!" Malcolm picked up. "How are ya? Did you sleep with Alejandro? I mean, I knew you loved to do whatever you need to do to get the scoop but that's going the extra mile even for you!"

"No, I didn't sleep with him." Sierra sighed. "He got into my room last night and I'm still not entirely sure how that even happened and from what I can see I don't want to know. He's nuts and this whole job is just annoying! I miss the days stalking One Direction! At least Harry Stiles drives and I can follow him and climb his fence."

"You need to calm down." Malcolm laughed. "I've been following the latest gossip. I can't believe how amazing this is and I can't believe that I'm going to have the latest scoop!"

"Malcolm." Sierra sighed. "This is so hard for me. I'm doing the best I can but this is really effecting me personally. I mean Trent died and Gwen is with me a lot and it's just been really rough."

"Yeah, the news mentioned something about Trent dying but there isn't many details." Malcolm sighed. "Do you think you could send me the details on that?"

"Malcolm, I don't think that would be appropriate." Sierra told him. "I mean Gwen is pretty upset about this and with the baby coming soon I don't think she needs this stress."

"It's not your job to decide if someone needs stress or not." Malcolm laughed. "She's a celebrity and you're the paparazzi. Your job is to crush her and dig up dirt on her."

"Malcolm, she's not 17 years old." Sierra told him. "She's a human living a life...I mean, it's a pathetic life but it's still something. She's not a teenager and she's not even on reality TV anymore."

"You're all famous again." Malcolm told her. "Everyone is watching you guys on TV. It's bringing back so many memories from when I was a kid. I used to watch that show when I was a teenager! I used to have pictures on my wall of Bridgette and Izzy."

"That's great Malcolm." Sierra sighed. "Look, I gotta go. I'll call you later."

"Sounds good." Malcolm agreed. "Talk to you then!"

* * *

Sierra sighed and hung up the phone before heading back into the room to see if Gwen was done in with her shower. She was really starting to notice just how desperate Malcolm was to get the scoop from her. When it came time to actually submit the article, she wasn't sure if she even wanted to write certain things down. It wasn't supposed to be this hard, she wasn't supposed to be this involved with everyone and now she was and she was going to have to make a hard choice. It was going to be her job or her memories from the past.

When Gwen and Sierra got to DJ's diner they sat down and waited for Katie and her husband to arrive. Gwen got herself a strawberry milkshake and Sierra had herself a cup of tea. Sierra glanced at her phone and saw that Katie was already running 15 minutes late and Gwen kept texting someone over and over. This was not how Sierra planned her day. DJ would come over and talk to Sierra every so often as he was helping the waitresses serve the food. Finally after waiting almost 40 minutes a woman came storming into the diner and looked around before approaching the table.

"Sierra!" Katie wrapped her arms around her. "You look great!"

"You look so different." Sierra looked at her. "I mean you look great, I'm just not used to seeing you without pigtails."

Katie was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and black heels where you could still see her red painted toenails. She had shoulder length black hair and it was wavy. She was wearing a red tank top that matched her painted nails and matching red lipstick with a black purse.

"Wow Katie, you look great." Gwen smiled. "It's been so long."

"It's so weird seeing you pregnant." Katie smiled at Gwen and sat down. "Are you excited?"

"Yes and No." Gwen glanced up at her as she sent a text again. "It's a long story."

"Where is your husband?" Sierra asked her as Katie sat down.

"He's with the kids parking the car." Katie smiled and her. "They have Milkshakes here? I'm going to get some for the kids."

As Katie was ordering the milkshakes and Gwen was texting on her phone while Sierra looked bored. Soon after Katie ordered the Milkshakes a man opened the door and in walked two girls who looked about 5 years old with a man with a crew cut and dark hair. The man was well built and dressed in Khaki pants and a light blue polo shirt. He walked over to the table and sat down next to Katie while the girls ran over to the table and sat next to Gwen who smiled at them.

"Hello ladies." Brick shook Sierra's hand. "It's been a long time since I've seen you."

"Who...uh...Who are you?" Sierra asked him. "I'm sorry, I don't really know you."

"I'm Brick MacArthur from Season four!" Brick saluted them.

"Oh!" Sierra smirked. "That guy from season four!"

"I didn't watch that season." Gwen smirked.

"I did." Katie held Brick's hand. "That's when I realized that I totally love the military and I started emailing him and then I like totally fell in love with him! We ended up traveling like all over the place until 5 years ago when I got pregnant with my girls."

"That's when we decided to stop traveling." Brick added in. "The girls and Katie are my world."

"So, what do you do now?" Gwen asked him.

"Oh, I work at a basic training area." Brick told them. "I'm the drill sarge."

"That way he can be home with me like every night!" Katie kissed Brick. "Brick, I ordered us some milk shakes!"

"Chocolate, Mommy?" one of the girls asked.

"Like Totally!" Katie smiled. "These are my girls Nina and Mina!"

"Cool." Brick got excited. "I want one too!"

"I've had too many milkshakes." Gwen sighed as she replied to a text. "I'm going to head out now. I'll see you guys at the reunion and I'll see you later Sierra."

"Who are you texting?" Sierra asked Gwen as Gwen stood up and leaned an arm on the table.

"Trent's Mom." Gwen rolled her eyes. "This is the last thing I need to deal with. She's outside of the house and wants me to come over and let her in. She blames me for everything and now I get to spend an evening with her. I'm going to go take the bus and meet her."

"Bye Gwen!" Katie waved as Gwen walked off to pay for her food. When Gwen was out of the building Sierra shook her head and Katie finally spoke.

"So, what's bugging her?" Katie asked. "Duncan and her like fighting a lot?"

"She's not with Duncan." Sierra sighed. "She was with Trent but he died a few days ago and it's hard on her. She lived with Trent and he wanted more and that just never happened."

"like O-M-G! That's horrible!" Katie gasped. "Isn't that horrible, Brick?"

"That's intense." Brick got wide eyed. "She has a really serious life that sounds really difficult to deal with."

"Yeah, she does." Sierra sighed. "So, do you think that I would be able to get you and Sadie back together before the reunion so we can get a few pictures of yo-"

"No!" Katie yelled and crossed her arms. "I'm never speaking to that girl ever again! I don't want to talk about her. Let's talk about me! I'm going to write a cook book soon because I'm a stay at home army wife!"

"What does any of that have to do with Sadie?" Sierra found herself smirking.

"Nothing." Katie glared. "That's like the point! Saying her name is like talking to Satan himself."

"Sorry about that." Brick apologized. "She gets really touchy about Sadie."

"I do NOT get touchy about her." Katie glared. "She's out of my life right now and I couldn't be happier. Is she coming to the reunion? Because if she' like going there then I won't be there!"

"She's not going." Sierra lied. She wasn't really sure if Sadie was actually going to show up. "It'll be fine. I think that you should go! Everyone would miss not having you there!"

"I know, Right!" Katie sipped on some of Brick's Milkshake and laughed. "Do you remember Courtney? I bet she'll miss me! We were like totally close during season one!"

"That didn't happen." Sierra told Katie.

"Yes! It like totally did." Katie glared at Sierra.

"Look, I gotta go." Sierra flipped her phone out and looked at the time. "We can talk more at the reunion!"

Sierra parted her ways from the family that she found to be kind of annoying. She could understand why Sadie and Katie didn't speak anymore. She didn't want to spend a long period of time with Katie or Brick either. So what if she wasn't that crazy about Katie and Brick? There wasn't a rule that said she had to like these people! She was just happy to get out of there.

* * *

When Sierra got back to her hotel room all she wanted to do was upload a few of these pictures that she did manage to get and write this article or at least get an idea of what she was going to write. She was maybe sitting in front of her laptop for an hour when she got a call on her cell phone. Sierra walked over to the TV where she left her phone nearby to charge and she was dreading to answer it when she saw the name. It was Cody.

"Hello?" Sierra answered the phone and took a deep breath.

"Sierra? Look, I tried calling you a few times and every time I tried I ended up hanging up." Cody told her. "So, please just listen to me."

"Cody, I'm really busy trying to write my article." Sierra found herself saying. "I really need to get going if I'm going to have this done for my boss. The reunion is this weekend and so far everything is going wrong. I just want to do my article and go back to California where my life is now."

"I'm in love with you." Cody blurted out and Sierra got wide eyed. This was what she wanted so many years ago. She would have killed for him to say that even once during world tour and now here he was saying this to her on the phone.

"Excuse me?" Sierra was taking deep breaths. "Can you repeat that?"

"I'm in love with you." Cody admitted to her. "I've wanted to tell you that since the show ended and we all went home. I just wasn't sure if it was lust or love and then when you left I ended up getting involved with LeShawna and I forgot all about my feelings for you."

"Does LeShawna know?" Sierra asked him.

"What do you think?" Cody asked her.

"I think you should have stopped me from leaving 10 years ago." Sierra told him. "Cody, I have feelings for you. You were my first love but you're married to LeShawna and you have a daughter. I'm not the type of girl who would do that to someone."

"I'll always love LeShawna." Cody sighed. "You were the one who stood by me all the way to the finals though."

"Yeah, well I'm not the girl you married." Sierra told him. "Where are you anyway?"

"Grading papers at school." Cody told her. "Can you believe that the reunion is only a few days away?"

"Time is really flying." Sierra told him. "I don't think I'm going to be prepared for this at all. I'm just hoping that Zeke and Geoff pull through for me."

"Sierra, I just want you to promise me that this weekend you and I will have some 'Us' time where we can talk about everything." Cody sighed. "I really want to see you, it's just that I can't afford to meet you tonig-"

"Cody, I'll see you this weekend." Sierra cut him off. "Don't put us in a situation that can ruin lives."

Sierra hung up and sighed. She laid her hair on the pillow and grabbed her laptop and held it on her knees that were in the air and continued to type notes that she was going to add in to her article. She wanted to write down how Cody was acting but she didn't want to bring negative energy to Cody and LeShawna and with the reunion coming up within days, Sierra hated hardly being ready for this event and she hated all the drama that was going on, when this was all over she would be the happiest woman in the world.

* * *

Sierra was in her hotel room typing away notes for over two hours! So far she wrote almost everything about Izzy and Sadie and she was working on how she was going to fit Gwen into this article without making her look like a horrible person who has no life and is pregnant.

It was getting late and Sierra figured that she should get some sleep. She planned on ordering herself some room service and going to talk to DJ first thing in the morning to see how the food menu was coming along. How could she forget that it was only a few days away? Just a few days and then she could go back to L.A. and forget about everyone here. There was a loud knocking on the door and Sierra voted to ignore it, the person knocking at the door. Sierra groaned and closed her laptop and stormed over to the door and flung it open assuming it was Gwen returning from wherever she spent most of her day.

"Hello Sierra." Courtney smirked at her standing in front of the door with her suitcases.

"Courtney?!" Sierra was actually surprised to see her. "What are you doing here...with suitcases?"

"Let's not act stupid." Courtney laughed and rolled her eyes as she carried her luggage into Sierra's room "I'm here for this reunion and I'm staying with you. Did you honestly expect me to pay for my own room to go and see a bunch of people that I can't stand? Since you're the host of this little reunion I just figured it would only be appropriate to stay with you."

"You do know that Gwen may be coming back here to stay the night, right?" Sierra faked a smile and looked at her

"That's alright." Courtney smiled and started to unpack her things. "We can have a sleepover! Just like the old days in first class on a really shitty plane. Just you, me, Gwen and my baby."

"Courtney, this isn't a good time. I need to see DJ tomorrow morning and I can't have you and Gwen arguing and getting me kicked out of my hotel room." Sierra sighed. "You two in the same room without me can't end well."

"You're worrying too much." Courtney laughed. "Gwen and I are grown up now and we both know I'm taking her baby so there isn't anything to argue about."

"The fact that you're taking her baby away from her might make her not like you." Sierra rolled her eyes.

"She knows that I'm just doing what's best." Courtney smiled and brushed her hair in the mirror. "Don't you agree with me?"

Before Sierra could say anything to Courtney there was another knock on the door. Sierra knew this wasn't going to be the peaceful evening she was hoping for and she knew there was no way that she would be able to avoid it. Sierra opened the door to see Gwen standing at the door just as Sierra knew she would.

"Hey, I'm back." Gwen walked in. "I was with Trent's mom and I didn't think I would ever get out of there! So, I was thinking that maybe tomorrow you and I could go get Bridgette and Katie and we could all g-Courtney? What are you doing here?!"

"Hi Gwen!" Courtney waved. "Don't mind me. I'm just in town for the reunion! We don't even have to discuss the baby at all. Just think of this as the good old days!"

"If Trent's family wasn't staying at the house, I would stay there." Gwen sighed and flopped down on the bed. "Just letting you know that I won't be enjoying my night."

"I'm going to take a shower." Sierra told the two girls. "You two can try to not kill each other while I'm gone."

"Sierra, can I watch Netflix on the laptop?" Gwen asked. "I can put the headphones in and ignore Courtney."

"No! No, you can't." Courtney crossed her arms and sat next to Gwen on the bed. "I want to watch too!"

"You don't even know what I'm watching." Gwen rolled her eyes. "How do you know you would even like the TV shows that I'm watching?"

"I just know, okay?!" Courtney yelled. "I'm on vacation! I just want to watch some TV! Is that so wrong?!"

Sierra shook her head and went into the bathroom and sighed. This felt like being right back on the plane all over again.

* * *

**This was a fun chapter. I was excited to write out the Cody/Sierra conversation. I also loved getting Gwen and Courtney in the same room. You'll find that when you're hanging out with people from your past that some habits are hard to break. The Reunion is going to be up next chapter! Well at least the start of it. How awkward will this be? Who will fight? You'll soon find out. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Sierra spent as much time as she could in bathroom to avoid the arguing that she could hear outside the bathroom door. She was in there maybe half an hour before she ran out of things to do in the bathroom. She placed her hand on the bathroom door and took a deep breath and actually opened the door to find that the two girls were no longer arguing over Netflix. She wasn't exactly sure what they were fighting about but it didn't matter because she was already in the crossfire of both girls throwing make-up at each other.

"Hot Topic called, Gwen!" Courtney threw a tube of lipstick at Gwen. "They want their make-up back!"

"Yeah?" Gwen smirked and threw eyeliner at Courtney. "The hospital called for you! They want to know when you're going in to get that stick up your ass removed."

"Seriously?" Sierra walked over to the bed and sat down before looking at the two of them. "This is how you want to spend your night? Throwing make-up at each other?!"

"I'm good with it." Courtney rolled her eyes. "Gwen needs to understand that we're not on TV anymore."

"Then why do you keep acting like we are?!" Gwen yelled at Courtney. "Take a look around Courtney! Do you see a cabin? Do you see a plane? How about a movie set? Don't you think I get it by now? My life sucks and you're life turned out perfect. Do us both a favor and just leave me alone already!"

"Perfect?!" Courtney yelled back. "You think my life is perfect because of magic pixie dust?! Do you think I wished on a star and had all this handed to me?! I worked to get to where I am now! You don't know me and you certainly don't know what I lost to get here."

"Don't you think I suffered?" Gwen rolled her eyes. "Let's see...My boyfriend left me, I ended up not getting into any school I wanted, My parents tossed me out and I got pregnant by Harold and the only good thing that happened to me was having Trent in my life! Now all I have is my baby but I'm losing her soon because you're taking her away because you're a deranged and twisted person! Please Courtney, tell me how great my life has been!"

"Guys..." Sierra looked at them. "Does this really have to be discussed now?! I just don't think this is the appropriate time to talk about it."

"There isn't ever going to be an appropriate. time, Sierra." Courtney sighed. "Gwen just doesn't get it. My life was ruined that day you did that to me. It happened on international TV. Do you know how hard it was for me to show my face in Law School?!"

"At least you got to go to school." Gwen told her. "I wasn't even good enough to do what I wanted to do! Are you happy now? You have the life I would have loved to have and you get my baby! So are you happy yet?"

"Yes, I am." Courtney smirked. "You deserve it for ruining my life."

"How did I ruin your life?" Gwen asked her. "I took Duncan from you, I get it! Just because I took your boyfriend YEARS ago does not mean that I ruined your life. You still managed to make something out of your life and look at how I turned out! You win. I don't even know what game you're playing with me but you win."

"See?" Courtney smirked. "I always win. I'm glad you have finally accepted that. I always get what I want even if it takes some time! I promise you that I'm going to take really good care of your daughter."

"Okay, that's enough!" Sierra glared at both of the women. "This is pathetic and I don't care what you do! Either of you, I think Courtney is wrong for taking the baby and I think Gwen is wrong for stealing Courtney's boyfriend but this happened years ago and you two are still fighting!"

"Taking my baby is happening now." Gwen told Sierra. "She's always been jealous of me."

"Jealous?!" Courtney yelled at her. "I'm not jealous of you, Sweetie. What do you possibly have that I could be jealous of?"

"Duncan." Gwen smirked. "You're jealous that he picked me over you even though it doesn't even matter anymore. You'll always be jealous of that day in the bathroom on the plane. You can take everything from me and you still won't be happy because for a short period of time, he picked me and not you."

"You don't even know why he chose you." Courtney smirked. "I know why he picked you. Did he ever mention to you that we both had a chat in the cargo hold about our relationship shortly after the kiss?"

"Yeah, he told me he dumped you and you threw a fit." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"I guess he didn't tell you about the promise that he made to me." Courtney laughed. "Then again, why would he?"

"You didn't talk to him." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we did talk and maybe we didn't but that's something that you'll never know." Courtney smirked. "Sierra, would you mind if I took a bath in your bathroom?"

"Go ahead." Sierra pointed to the bathroom door and then got up and took some aspirin. "I have a headache and I need to lay down."

Sierra laid down on the bed and rested her head on the pillow. Gwen laid down next to her when Courtney closed the bathroom door. Gwen rested her head on the pillow and sighed, causing Sierra to roll over and face Sierra.

"I'm sorry about Courtney." Gwen smiled at her. "I didn't mean to start a fight with her."

"I'm not even surprised anymore." Sierra took a deep breath. "I just want this to be over."

"What do you think is going to happen when this is all over?" Gwen asked her.

"I don't know." Sierra told her. "I don't think I'm going to have any friends."

"Me neither." Gwen sighed. "I wish you would stay here."

"I can't." Sierra told her. "I left for a reason and I'm not staying here and I'm really happy I get to leave."

Before Gwen could say anything there was a knock on her door that seemed persistent. The knocks were getting louder and Sierra was just getting annoyed. She already had Courtney and Gwen here, she hardly needed Heather to show up too so they could all fight just like they were teenagers again. Sierra had enough for one night and flung her door open.

"WHAT?!" Sierra yelled in Justin's face as Justin looked confused in the hallway.

"Hello Darling." Justin winked. "Can I have a word with you in the hallway?"

"No." Sierra rolled her eyes. "I'm kinda busy."

"Can I come in?" Justin asked her.

"No, I have Gwen and Courtney in here already." Sierra rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for your obnoxious shit right now!"

"I've been on your blog site and I still haven't seen you announce to the world that you and I are meant to be!" Justin laughed and grabbed her hand. "C'mon the paps are already outside and a few shots with you and I holding hands as we walk to my rental car sound good to me!"

"I'm not leaving Gwen and Courtney alone in my hotel room." Sierra informed him. "Do you know what would happen if I left them alone?"

"I don't care." Justin told her. "You and I are going to take a walk or I go and spill quite a few secrets about you and a few other people. You know that I know a few things that we wouldn't want to be let out to the public. I can hide my secret with Owen and deny it again and again, the question is how much can you hide?"

"Fine." Sierra groaned. "You and I will take a walk down to the parking lot and I will hold your hand and walk you to the car and that's all I want to see of you until the reunion. Do you understand that?"

"Fine by me." Justin took her hand. "Let's go."

* * *

Justin and Sierra walked to the car holding hands while Justin was smiling and Sierra pretended to smile as she made her way to the car. Reporters started coming from every direction and cameras were flashing. They asked Justin who he was and that slightly offended him so he told them his name as they made it to the car and got in and put his window down and called Sierra over to the window. Sierra wanted to know what he wanted and when she placed her head by his window he kissed her and the paparazzi caught it all on camera.

"What the hell?!" Sierra glared at him as he smiled.

"It was just a kiss to seal my fate of being famous." Justin smirked. "I have a gig to get to but I'll see you at reunion...Oh yeah, don't forget to smile for the paparazzi."

Justin drove off leaving Sierra standing there with Paparazzi crowding her. Sierra stormed back inside, pushing all the paparazzi out of her way. Sierra knew that they would have a field day with this one.

* * *

When Sierra made it back up to the hotel room she was surprised to find that both Gwen and Courtney were not anywhere in the room. What surprised her even more was to find out that Heather was.

"Heather?" Sierra asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured I would hang out with you and not spend time with my kids." Heather smirked.

"How did you get in here?" Sierra asked. "Where did Courtney and Gwen go?"

"Who cares?" Heather asked her. "Courtney was in the bathroom and Gwen let me in. When she came out they started to argue and that's when Courtney suggested that they go and find Duncan. I guess Gwen agreed and they stormed out the door and I decided to stick around and hang out! Do you like wine? I was hoping we could drink all our problems away!"

"That sounds like a great idea." Sierra smiled.

For the first time since Sierra had known Heather she actually suggested a semi-good idea. This was going to be one of the most relaxing nights of this whole trip.

* * *

**There we go! Whatcha think? Courtney and Gwen took it one step further and sought out to find Duncan! Heather and Sierra are boozing it up and Justin may have just gotten his name re-known! Gwen and Courtney both think they have bad lives, who do you think is right? Will Sierra survive this reunion? Also, if you're a fan of AleHeather go and read Torie Rilistkrytcat's stories and if you like twisted stories that are fucked up in a good way, stop by RedEyedWarrior's page and check him out. Both of them are great friends of mine and are two of the most amazing writers on this site.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Heather and Sierra started drinking and they ended up having a really good time. Izzy also ended up stopping by and the three of them ended up getting really drunk. They started talking about old times on the show and Sierra found out so many things she didn't know about the two girls who she once spent 4 months with while they were waiting for the season to air.

"I remember the one time during season one I wanted to use the bathroom and I needed someone to dry my hair so I made out with DJ just so he can say that he kissed a girl." Heather laughed.

"There was this one time I made out with Eva." Izzy laughed. "Thankfully she never found out!"

"What do you mean she never found out?" Sierra drunkenly asked. "Do you just kiss random people?"

"I had sex with Chris a few times." Heather laughed. "I think...I think...Uh...8 no maybe 4...Okay, it was 3 times that I slept with Chris!"

"You slept with Chris?" Sierra laughed. "That's kinda low!"

"I used to sneak into Chef's kitchen and pee in the food..." Izzy drunkenly smiled. "That may have been the reason why Chef hated me. It went on until season 5."

"You were never in season 4." Sierra drunkenly pointed out.

"I snuck back on the island and did it anyway." Izzy laughed. "I'm pretty sure that 74% of your meals had Izzy piss in it HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Eventually Heather started to get a headache and fell asleep on the bed while Izzy passed out in the bath tub and Sierra on the bed next to Heather.

* * *

Sierra was woken up with her face soaked with water and her hair was soaked. Sierra opened her eyes to see Heather standing there with a bucket of ice just smirking at her. Sierra groaned, she had the worst headache in her life.

"Heather?" Sierra leaded her head back on the pillow. "What happened last night?"

"I don't remember." Heather smirked. "You need to get up though. The reunion is today! Izzy's taking a shower and I'm going to get Alejandro and check on my demon children. I'll be back in an hour and hopefully those two morons are back in time to get ready."

While Izzy was taking a shower, Sierra decided to see what she was going to wear to this thing. She never really thought about it. Jeans and a T-shirt or should she wear a dress? Sierra decided that she was going casual and picked out a nice shirt and a pair of jeans. Maybe she could put her hair up in a ponytail and put in a nice pair of earrings. Sierra decided that she was going to attempt to call Gwen and see where she and Courtney were and when they would be coming back. The only thing she got was Gwen's voicemail. Izzy emerged from the shower releasing so much steam that Sierra could hardly see.

"How hot did you make your water?" Sierra coughed.

"I needed to get rid of my hangover." Izzy laughed. "Should I wear a work outfit to the party?!"

"No." Sierra told her. "Izzy you better not try to rob anyone at this party."

"That's a stupid rule." Izzy laughed. "Izzy will listen though!"

"Just wear something that's normal." Sierra rolled her eyes. "I have to take a shower and then call Justin."

"Oh! Oh! Izzy will go and get him!" Izzy laughed and ran out the door with her hair soaked and only a towel around her. Only Izzy would do something like that. Sierra was not looking forward to attending the reunion with Justin of all people, however she couldn't help but be semi excited to know that in a week she would be in her apartment back in L.A. and all of this would be over soon.

* * *

The ride to the reunion was awkward and Justin just pissed her off every time he opened his mouth. The only good thing about this ride was that Izzy was pissing Justin off just as much as he was pissing Sierra off. Heather texted Sierra and said that they were going to be at the reunion in an hour after they dropped the kids off with a babysitter.

When they got to Zeke's mansion they could see over 100 people standing outside flashing pictures of everyone who was arriving. They had to say who they were to the security just to be allowed inside. When they got out Justin suggested that Izzy go first, which she ran into the house, jumping up and down and taking it all in which was something that was expected when it came to Izzy. When it was Sierra and Justin's turn to walk in, he placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, making sure that everyone who saw him knew who he was now. In honor of the reunion he even ditched his blonde dyed hair and sported his old hair style from when he was on the show. When they walked into the mansion and the doors shut behind them, Sierra pushed Justin off of her and went over to Zeke, Geoff and DJ who was now on the floor because Izzy knocked them over.

"You guys did an amazing job." Sierra hugged all 3 of them with DJ being the last after having to get up from being knocked over by Izzy. "I was a little worried but you guys managed to pull it off. I'm impressed. Thank you guys so much for helping me make this happen."

"It was the least we could do, eh." Zeke smiled.

"Yeah, Mama helped me make all the food." DJ smiled "She's in the kitchen now."

"I picked out all the party tunes!" Geoff added in. "It's going to be awesome!"

"I wish we showed up later." Justin rolled his eyes. "I hate being the first to any type of event."

"Why did you bring Justin as your date?" Geoff rolled his eyes. "No offense but you look like a complete douche. I don't know what Sierra see's in you."

"I don't want to talk about it." Sierra rolled her eyes. "It's a publicity stunt on Justin's part and he means nothing to me."

"I agree with her." Justin smirked. "If I find any girl here who is semi attractive then Sierra's walking home along with...Izzy."

"Izzy thinks you're a bad person." Izzy glared. "Izzy hates how you turned out and Izzy also thinks you're shallow and small minded."

"Yeah?" Justin smirked. "Well Justin does not go by that name anymore and Justin also could care less what Izzy thinks."

"DJ thinks that he's going to see what Mama is doing in the kitchen." DJ quickly tried to leave. "Man, who knew talking in 3rd person could be so catchy."

"So I have waiters that are going to be passing around food." Zeke told her. "There are tons of activities and I set up my private movie theater room to show re-runs of the show! I also have plenty of extra bedrooms in case anyone wants to stay the night and have sex!"

"That's great!" Sierra told him. "The sex part is kinda creepy but everything else is amazing! I'll be running around taking pictures of everyone and everything! I can't wait! I'm going to be by the door waiting for everyone to arrive!"

* * *

About an hour later everyone started to arrive. Sierra was blinding people with camera flashes the second they came inside. So far Chris and Chef showed up and started eating food. LeShawna arrived with Cody and they started to talk to Geoff and when Bridgette showed up with her boyfriend Larry, LeShawna went over to talk to her while Bridgette glared at Geoff every chance she got. Brick and Katie walked in shortly after and so did Eva and Scott. Dawn and Tyler showed up not long after and Dawn immediately asked DJ if she could read his palm. Owen showed up and started dancing with Tyler and Cody while he completely ignored Justin. Sierra loved this, everything looked like it was going well.

"Hi Sierra." Sadie hugged her. "I decided to come anyway and see all my friends. That obnoxious bitch isn't here is she?"

"Which one?" Sierra awkwardly laughed.

"Katie." Sadie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, she's here." Sierra looked down at the floor.

"Oh..." Sadie rolled her eyes. "Is that Bridgette? Oh and look it's Owen!"

"Why don't you go see them?" Sierra suggested and Sadie agreed. Sierra loved this party and was trying to look around to see if she could see if there were any problems. Geoff at one point decided to stand next to Sierra by the door.

"Have you seen Lindsay?" Geoff asked. "Did she even show up?"

"I didn't see her." Sierra told her. "Have you spoke to Bridgette? You should ask her to dance."

"Not when that Larry guy is around." Geoff sighed. "They're always on and off. I don't even know why she brought him in the first place. Is that Noah?"

"Oh wow. It is." Sierra snapped a picture as Noah walked in the door. "Noah, I can't believe that you actually showed up."

"I'm only here to eat the food and see how messed up Chris looks." Noah rolled his eyes. "See you guys later." Noah walked into the crowd before Sierra could say anything to him.

"That was rude." Geoff rolled his eyes. "Why does Cody keep looking over here at me? Do you think he's mad that I took the last piece of shrimp?! DJ's mom said she was putting more out! It's not that big of a deal."

"Let it go." Sierra faked another smile. "Heather and Alejandro are here. The paparazzi is going nuts out there."

"Oh great." Geoff rolled his eyes. "I'm going to talk to Zeke and Chris somewhere where those two aren't."

Sierra watched Geoff shove through the crowd and as he was going that, Heather walked in and hugged Sierra while Alejandro kissed Sierra's hand and Heather rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Hey Sierra." Heather looked around. "I'm impressed that this actually looks like it won't suck. The paparazzi still loves me! You should have heard how many people were calling my name! Tomorrow morning on the news I'm going to so be the top story."

"Don't you mean 'We', Heather?" Alejandro raised his brows. "I'm part of this power couple too, Am I not?"

"Of course you are." Heather placed her head on his shoulder. "I'm just the more famous part of the power couple."

"Heather, why don't you go and pour yourself a drink." Alejandro placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'll join you in a moment."

"Whatever." Heather rolled her eyes "Is Courtney here? I want to tell her how fabulous my life turned out. Oh and I want to see how pathetic Eva is! I wonder if she's here..."

"Eva's here and Courtney's not." Sierra looked at her phone. "I haven't seen them since you told me they left."

"Are you serious?" Heather rolled her eyes. "Leave it to Courtney and Gwen to reunite and go and be losers and do something stupid."

Heather laughed at them to Sierra and Alejandro and made her way through the crowd. Alejandro took this opportunity to place his hand on Sierra's back and got extremely close to her and whispered in her ear.

"Can I meet up with you later?" Alejandro whispered to her. "Maybe you can give me a private tour of the house?"

"I'll ask Zeke to give you a tour." Sierra rolled her eyes and moved away from him. "You should go with Heather before she gets shitfaced and starts dancing on tables or screwing a waiter."

"If she does, I'm okay with that." Alejandro winked. "I'll come and find you later and you and I can chat."

"Just go flirt with someone else and get away from me." Sierra glared at him. "I think Sadie's single..."

"I'll have to look into that." Alejandro smirked. "I've never actually spoke to her before. If she aged well, it may be time to start."

Sierra sighed and rolled her eyes as Alejandro walked away. Sierra realized that almost everyone was here and she should really start to mingle with the guests. Sierra looked around and saw Eva was standing with Dawn, and they seemed to be having a good time so she decided to see how they were enjoying the reunion.

"Hey guys! Isn't this reunion fun?!" Sierra walked up to the two of them.

"I am having a delightful time." Dawn smiled. "Eva is a lovely spirit and I hope that we can hang out together in the future."

"Yeah, I don't want to punch this one." Eva hugged Dawn. "She told me that I'm going to have another baby soon."

"Yes, Eva completes Scott." Dawn smiled. "It's a strange match but it seems to work and I'm quite happy that Eva found a safe way to take out her anger."

"I invited Dawn and Tyler to come see one of my shows." Eva smiled. "Tyler challenged me to a match. I told Dawn I would go easy on him. This is turning out to be a great night and I'm actually glad I came to this thing. I was picturing a really bad high school reunion type of thing but this is actually...Cool."

"I'm glad that yo-" Sierra was about to say when someone tapped her on the shoulder and cut her conversation short.

"I heard that you, Geoff, Ezekiel and DJ were in charge of planning this and when I showed up and walked in the door I was not greeted by any of you." Harold told Sierra. "What kind of party has 4 people in charge of running it and not even one can be polite enough to come and greet me properly? Curse your poor hosting skills. If I didn't know any better I would swear that we were still on the island."

"I was greeting people." Sierra rolled her eyes. "How was I supposed to know you would be one of the last people to show up! Wouldn't that make you the rude one for keeping the host of the party waiting even when you R.S.V. ?!"

"Touché." Harold sighed in defeat. "I guess I'll just go see Gwen and see how the baby is doing. She never tells me anything. Curse her inability to commit to a single task."

"Gwen isn't here." Sierra glared at him. "Go and annoy someone else Harold."

"Hey! Is that Chef?" Harold asked. "I haven't seen him in such a long time! I started a collection of bird feathers and have taken the liberty of making a photo album online for each feather. Do you think that Chef would be interested in seeing them?"

"For sure." Eva lied to Harold and gave him a thumbs up. Harold continued to boast about the pictures of his bird feathers until his rambling kept getting lighter and lighter until he ended up on the opposite side of the room by Chef where everyone assumed he would start his whole speech all over.

* * *

As the evening went by Sierra had called Gwen at least 6 times with no answer from her every single time. Sierra sighed and threw her phone down on the counter and took a deep breath. She looked out the window and saw the cameras still flashing, no doubt they realized that they didn't have pictures of any part of the infamous love triangle. They were most likely wondering what happened to Lindsay too but Sierra could honestly care less about her. When the whole love triangle was missing they would be writing stories about it and rumors would start. Sierra rolled her eyes at the thought of what some of them would write. 'Duncan becomes polygamist and picks both girls. Reunited and in love once more.' she had to laugh because she knew that she would write something like that if she needed to, just to get the story.

"Hey." Cody walked in and leaned against the kitchen counter. "That stressed out that you're hiding in a kitchen?"

"It's quiet in here." Sierra smiled. "Zeke has a nice kitchen. It's a shame that he most likely can't cook. I'd love a place like this."

"I couldn't take my eyes off of you." Cody told her. "I hope you know that."

"I noticed." Sierra told him. "I've been trying to avoid you and I was doing pretty damn good too."

"Can we talk?" Cody asked her.

"About?" Sierra sighed, knowing this was going to happen sooner or later.

"Us." Cody told her. "I'd really like for there to be an 'Us' and I'm hoping you'll get that spark back that you had on the show."

"No." Sierra told him. "I can't do it. You let me walk away 10 years ago."

"Now you're back." Cody reminded her. "Don't you still believe in fate? I think that fate wants us together."

"This is your idea of fate?" Sierra asked him. "You can't expect me to come back and have everything the way it was. You know that and I know that! Do you love LeShawna?"

"Yes." Cody told her. "But you can love more than one person."

"What if I told you that I don't love you?" Sierra asked him. "The tables have turned and I've grown up. I dated a married man before when I was 23 and it ended badly. If I was your wife and you were having this conversation with LeShawna, I think I'd punch all your teeth out! LeShawna works hard to have a good family and I thought you did too. Do you flirt with all the girls like this? What would Mariah say? How would you even explain to her that her daddy and her mother don't live together anymore because Daddy found a better Mommy? You don't do that to a small child."

"It's only you." Cody admitted. "Since I married LeShawna I've never looked at another woman in my life until you showed up here a few weeks ago and changed everything! I looked at you once and I fell in love with you like I should have 10 years ago."

"That just makes me feel like a horrible person." Sierra sighed. "What do you expect me to say Cody?"

"Do you still have any feelings for me?" Cody asked her. "Any type at all."

"Not enough to have an affair with you." Sierra informed him. "I'm going to tell LeShawna if you keep talking to me like this!"

"I have something for you." Cody reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box and opened it showing Sierra a large diamond ring. "Sierra, I made a huge mistake on the plane. Marry me? You're an ordained minister! You can legally marry us and I'll say 'I do' this time."

"Are you crazy?!" Sierra stepped away and glared at him. "This has got to be a joke. You're still married to LeShawna and you bought me a large ring when you barely have money for your bills? Cody what is wrong with you."

"Think about it." Cody put the ring and box in her hand and smiled at her. "That's all I'm asking. You keep the ring and think about it."

"Okay." Sierra sighed. "I'll think about it."

"Really? You mean it?" Cody hopefully asked her.

"Yes." Sierra agreed. "I still have feelings for you and it's obvious you love me. You and I need to have a long talk about everything after this reunion is over."

"You have no idea how much this means to me." Cody smiled at her.

"I think I lov-" Sierra was going to say before Noah walked in the room and leaned against the doorway.

"There you are Sierra." Noah announced the second he walked in the door, interrupting Cody and Sierra's awkward moment in the process. "You and I have to leave now."

"What?" Sierra was confused. "Where are we going? Why do I have to go with you? I think Cody should and I should go back to the party."

"The party is heading south anyway." Noah smirked. "Bridgette and Geoff are yelling at each other and so are Katie and Sadie. Owen is crying and eating all of the shrimp and buffalo wing bites, Tyler fell and broke a lamp and Zeke's pissed and Heather keeps telling everyone how badly dressed they are. This is exactly what I expected."

"You didn't do anything to stop it?!" Sierra asked him.

"No. When Izzy started beating up Justin Eva had to hold her back." Noah sighed. "Izzy also humped me and Chris keeps hitting on Heather. When Izzy humped me I was ready to leave anyway. Courtney kept calling my phone and she wants me and you to go to her house."

"Courtney is supposed to be at this reunion!" Sierra finally flipped. "Are you telling me she's home? She ditched me to go and hang out at her house and now she wants me to go and see her?! She lives 3 hours away from here and the paparazzi are out front. How does Miss B.I.T.C.H. expect me to even get to her house?!"

"I'll drive." Noah suggested. "We go out the back door and drive. Courtney was really freaked out when she called me. She sounds frazzled."

"Doesn't she always sound frazzled?" Cody smirked.

"She said it was important." Noah shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess we're going to Courtney's house." Sierra sighed. "I'll tell Zeke that I'm leaving."

"I'll tell LeShawna too." Cody informed them.

"Who says that you get to go?" Noah asked. "Why on earth would we take you?"

"I'm going." Cody glared at Noah.

"Fine." Noah sighed and grabbed his keys from his pocket. "I'll meet you in the car."

* * *

The ride to Courtney's house was silent. They had to ditch the paparazzi and Noah seemed to know how to do that perfectly. Sierra sat up front in the passenger seat and Cody was forced to sit in the back. LeShawna didn't mind that they were going to Courtney's but Zeke was upset that he would be hosting the party without her. It was about two hours into the drive when Sierra finally spoke to Noah.

"Why do you have Courtney's number on your phone?" Sierra asked. "Have you been to her house before?"

"Yes." Noah told her. "Due to the whole baby situation, she asked me to go to dinner with her before she blackmailed me and told me that I had to help her."

"Oh." Sierra said. It was the only thing she could think of at the time. They didn't speak for the rest of the ride.

When they got to her house, Sierra stormed up to the door with Noah and Cody behind her. Sierra was going to give Courtney hell for pulling this crap. When Gwen answered the door Cody, Noah and Sierra all seemed surprised.

"Where have you been?!" Sierra yelled at Gwen. "I tried calling you all day! I cannot believe that you missed the reunion to hang out with Courtney! Speaking of Courtney, where the hell is she?"

"She's cleaning upstairs." Gwen told her. "Can you guys just come in?"

The three of them followed Gwen into the living room where she told them to sit down on the couch and she would go and get Courtney. Noah, Sierra and Cody all looked at each other, this was strange for Gwen and Courtney to act like this. Minutes later, Courtney came downstairs with two large yellow cleaning gloves on her hands and he hair was a mess. When she walked into the living room, Gwen followed behind her. The second Courtney saw Cody she looked nervous.

"Why is Cody here?" Courtney asked. "Noah, I asked for you to bring me Sierra!"

"He insisted on coming." Noah sighed. "What did you need us to come all the way up here for anyway?"

"I guess Cody's involved now too." Courtney sighed. "Look, I didn't mean to blow off the reunion. Gwen and I just got busy and something came up."

"Do you guys think you can help us out?" Gwen added in. "I'll need help in the kitchen. Cody maybe you can help me with that?"

"Yeah, Cody you can help Gwen." Courtney agreed. "Noah and Sierra I need you to help me upstairs in the nursery."

"You brought us here to help you clean your house?" Sierra was confused.

"Just c'mon." Courtney grabbed Sierra's shirt. "I've been scrubbing for hours!"

Courtney and Gwen led Cody, Noah and Sierra up the stairs and down a long hallway, passing a bathroom and a large bedroom until they made it to the end of the hallway and Courtney opened the door revealing the bright yellow painted wall with animal prints and baby blocks and a beautiful dark brown colored crib.

"This nursery is totally cute!" Sierra smiled when they walked in.

"Look down." Gwen told her in an annoyed tone and that's when Sierra saw it. She saw why Gwen and Courtney didn't go to the reunion. In front of Sierra's feet was Duncan's body covered in blood with a knife stabbed into his back and a bullet wound in the back of his head. There was blood all over the floor and that's when Courtney got back on her knees and started scrubbing harder.

"What the hell did you two do?!" Cody found himself yelling.

"We killed him." Gwen told them. "Can someone help me get the knife out of him so I can wash it?"

"Noah, you're going to have to help me move the body." Courtney sighed.

"Yeah, I'm not going to just help you without an explanation." Noah told Courtney. "I want to know why you killed him and how he got into your house."

"Once again it was all Gwen's fault." Courtney glared. "She always ruins any amount of happiness I have!"

"You're twisted." Gwen told her. "You know that right?"

"You're just as twisted." Courtney told Gwen. "If you would have just stabbed him right the first time I wouldn't have had to shoot him!"

"Someone better tell me what's going on or I'm calling the cops." Noah informed the two girls who were now yelling and crying at the same time.

"We tracked Duncan down and found him at a gas station and I told him that I wanted to apologize to him for what happened and I asked him if he was going to the reunion and he said no, so I told him if he came to my house with me that I would make him some dinner. When he got in the car he realized Gwen was there and we told him that nobody was mad at him and we were getting along." Courtney informed them. "So, I told him about Gwen's baby and my plan."

"Yeah!" Gwen yelled. "Did anyone here know that her plan was to take my baby and raise it with Duncan? She wanted him to move in here and play daddy to MY baby! She wanted to work and have him stay home and watch her!"

"Yes, I did." Courtney admitted. "He told me he wasn't going to do it and he was leaving. He informed me that he never loved me and he also told Gwen that he never loved her and he used both of us for sex and to win Total Drama. So Gwen got mad and stabbed him with a knife from my kitchen. He was in pain and managed to crawl to the couch and then he passed out. Gwen and I carried him upstairs to the bedroom but I didn't want blood in my bed so I put him on the nursery floor and when he woke up he started cursing and he threatened Gwen and he said he was going to turn her in to the cops! He screwed her over and he was going to screw me over and not help me with the baby! Gwen and I had enough of him and I told Gwen I had a gun and she told me to use it and so I did."

"What exactly did you call us here for?" Sierra asked.

"Fine. I'll help you." Noah rolled his eyes. "Cody is going to help me grab the body and we're going to find a way to get rid of it."

"I knew I could count on you Noah." Courtney smiled.

"I can't believe I'm saying this..." Sierra just stared at the body. "If you wiggle the knife from side to side it should come out easier."

"If we cut him up and put the pieces in different places then they'll never find it." Noah agreed. "I can get something like that from the hospital. A bone saw."

"If Sierra's in then I'm in." Cody agreed. "Let's get a garbage bag so we can get him outside."

"I can't believe this is happening." Gwen started to pace. "I cannot believe that I just helped kill a guy."

"I can't believe that I'm attached to Gwen in some way again!" Courtney glared. "Now you and I share a secret that's getting taken to the grave!"

"What about Cody, Noah and Sierra?!" Gwen asked. "They know the secret too!"

"Yeah, I know." Courtney glared at them. "They're now accomplices."

Sierra pulled the bloody knife out of Duncan's back and stared at him while Cody and Noah picked up the body and moved it and Courtney continued to scrub the blood. Gwen walked up to Sierra and took the knife and smiled. Sierra was looking around at the scene that was playing out in front of her.

She was now an accomplice to Duncan's murder. She was also pretty sure that Gwen and Courtney were both nuts. How did she go from reunion planning to murder planning? So many questions were running inside Sierra's head and she was hoping they were at least going to discuss this after they cleaned up. Was she going to call the cops? No. She personally was happy that Duncan got what he deserved.

* * *

**There you have it. What did you guys think? Was anyone expecting them to kill Duncan off? Now Courtney's baby plan is ruined and both of them are officially nuts and now they're all tied to this secret. I know what happens next, but do you guys? **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

"What time is it?" Courtney grunted as she threw a wet rag into a bucket of water. "We've been scrubbing for hours!"

"Next time we kill someone we'll have to plan better." Gwen rolled her eyes. "Of course this would happen to me to me! Why did I even agree to go with you anyway?"

"Because you wanted to know who he loved more." Courtney glared at her. "I admit it! I held a grudge and I blamed you for stealing him! I wish I left you have him. This is so not worth it! My career is on the line! Can you imagine what would happen if someone in my position ended up all over the front page of the newspaper for murder?!"

"On a brighter side." Noah smirked as he scrubbed the floor. "This is definitely something that won't be making Sierra's article about us."

"Does this really seem like the right time to make jokes?" Cody asked. "I mean really by helping Gwen and Courtney we're just screwing ourselves."

"Too late to back out now." Noah pointed out to Cody. "You've got Duncan's DNA all over you."

"Can we stop cleaning for awhile and maybe talk things over?" Gwen suggested. "It's 4:27am and we killed Duncan after 9:00pm and we still have the body and it's going to start to smell bad in here. I really don't want to go to jail and I'm really nervous."

"C'mon I'll make everyone some coffee and we'll figure this out." Courtney sighed. "This was not the way I envisioned my family starting off..."

Gwen, Courtney, Sierra, Cody and Noah all sat around the table. Courtney handed out the cups of coffee and started to cry.

"I never should have done that! What the hell am I supposed to do?!" Courtney cried her eyes out. "Why would I kill Duncan?! Was he really worth it?! No! He was a lowlife scum and a huge asshole!"

"That's true." Sierra took a sip of the coffee. "We can get through this. I don't want to be in this situation but I guess I don't have much of a choice."

"Okay, I need to go to work soon and when my shift ends, I'll grab the damn bone saw." Noah sighed. "I personally think the only thing we can do now is try to act normal and go about our regular lives. Cody, you teach so you're going to take a ride back with me and I'm dropping you off at work and then I'll bring you back here after."

"I can't come back tonight." Cody told him. "LeShawna is working and I have to watch Mariah."

"I think you're lying, Cody." Courtney glared. "I think you just want an easy way out of this!"

"I think you're paranoid." Cody rolled his eyes. "If I was going to call the cops, wouldn't I have done it by now?"

"I need to go to my hotel and see Zeke today." Sierra added in. "If I don't show up to talk to everyone today, then everyone is going to know something's up."

"LeShawna knew I was going to Courtney's house." Cody informed the group. "If I stay this would be the first place LeShawna would look."

"Dammit Cody!" Gwen slammed her fist on the table. "I went from a boyfriend kisser to a boyfriend killer! I knew hanging out with Courtney was going to end badly!"

"What are you trying to say?" Courtney held back tears. "That this is my fault?! I only shot him because you couldn't stab him properly! If only you knew how to kill people properly this never would have happened!"

"I would have stabbed him a lot better if my feet weren't swollen from my body carrying a baby that you plan to take anyway!" Gwen glared. "Now what? Neither of us have Duncan and we have a mess to clean up and 3 other people are now involved. If we both go to jail then what happens? Harold gets the baby! Harold. Do you really want a baby to be raised by Harold?! Her first word will be 'Gosh' do you really want this baby's first word to be gosh?!"

"I'm going to take Sierra and Cody back home." Noah drank the last bit of coffee he had left in the cup. "When I'm done with work I'm coming back with the saw. Until I get back, Gwen and Courtney can you please try not to kill each other while I'm gone?"

Everyone glared at Noah.

"What?" Noah laughed. "Too soon for jokes?"

"Yes." Sierra glared at Noah. "I'll be back later with Noah. I think that everyone should just stay at Courtney's house until we're sure we can trust each other."

"You think that we should all live in my house?!" Courtney asked them. "What will my neighbors say!?"

"I'm not going to put Duncan's body in my trunk." Noah leaned against the doorway. "I grind him up here or not at all."

"Fine." Courtney crossed her arms and glared. "I guess you people can stay here."

"I wouldn't be giving anyone attitude right now." Noah smirked. "You have 4 people who could turn this around and blame you."

"Says the doctors who's helping to dispose of a body." Cody rolled his eyes. "You've changed. All of you have changed and I don't mean that as a compliment."

"Look who's talking." Gwen laughed. "You've been undressing Sierra with your eyes since she walked in the diner the day she got here."

"Everyone quiet!" Sierra yelled. "We're all in this together now. We helped clean up and now we have DNA all over Duncan and none of us are in a position to go to jail so we're going to have to get along. I agree with Noah that he should go to work and I'll go with him and we'll drop Cody off and he can come up with whatever lie he needs to tell LeShawna. We all stay in contact with each other from this point."

"So you three are leaving me alone with Gwen?" Courtney sighed. "Why do I have to stay with her? This is my only day off!"

"You have to stay here because you're half the reason he's dead." Noah shook his head at Courtney. "Sierra, we need to leave now if I'm going to get to the hospital on time."

"Let's go." Sierra quickly walked out the door with Noah and Cody leaving Gwen and Courtney standing there in the living room.

* * *

By the time Noah dropped Cody off at his house and dropped Sierra off at her hotel it was already after 6:00am and all Sierra wanted to do was take a hot shower and fall asleep. Last night was not what she was expecting at all. With no sleep at all and getting home at 6:00am the last thing she wanted to do was deal with Justin, but there was no way of avoiding it because he was already waiting for her at the door to her room. All Sierra was hoping was that she didn't have any blood on her that would be visible.

"Hey Sierra." Justin leaned against the wall next to her door as she opened the door. Justin took this as the perfect time to enter her room. "You left really early last night. Everyone was wondering what happened to my date...So, what happened?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me what happened to Owen?" Sierra smirked. "I don't have time for your shit! I'm tired and I don't really like you. If you keep this up you're really going to hate what I say about you in my article."

"You wouldn't say anything about me and Owen." Justin smirked.

"I could easily pull you out of your closet." Sierra reminded him. "Don't make me do it."

"You wouldn't." Justin told her. "Right now everyone knows who I am. I got what I wanted and now if you out me I'll just talk about how disgusting Owen is and then he'll hear what I think about him all over the news. You may want to hurt me but you wouldn't do it to Owen."

Sierra took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. Why couldn't he just get out of her room? He was right though, Sierra would never do that to someone like Owen.

"I thought so." Justin smiled at her knowing that he won this round. "How about you and I go to dinner?"

"I don't think so." Sierra told him. "I'm kinda busy."

"You wanna hang out by the pool?" Justin suggested. "It would be fun. We can have drinks by the pool."

"Where the paparazzi could see us?" Sierra rolled her eyes.

"Of course." Justin agreed.

"Fine. I'll go with you one of these days." Sierra gave him her phone number. "Text me or something. I have a busy day ahead of me and I have places to go today...So bye!"

Sierra shoved Justin out the door and slammed it shut. She took a shower and stared at herself in the mirror for almost an hour. She couldn't even recognize herself anymore.

* * *

Sierra pulled up to Zeke's mansion and checked her make-up before she went inside. She wore a little more then usual so she wouldn't appear as tired as she actually was. She took a deep breath and opened the door to the mansion and walked in to see Geoff and Zeke cleaning up the place. It was trashed and the second Zeke heard Sierra's shoes on his marble floor he glared at her.

"What happened to you, eh?" Zeke asked her. "I thought you were going to come back."

"I tried." Sierra lied. "There was a false alarm and Gwen thought she was going into labor."

"Oh." Geoff rolled his eyes. "That's not surprising. Of course Gwen would want to make the night about her. She was always that way, I wouldn't expect anything less."

"It wasn't like that." Sierra told him. "She just needed someone to be there for her."

"Yeah, so she picks the person who is hosting the party." Geoff rolled his eyes. "Last night was one of the worst parties I have ever been to!"

"You hated the party?" Sierra asked him with a sigh. "Aww man! Was it really that bad?"

"It was really bad because of the people." Zeke told them. "Everyone started drinking and breaking my stuff and just ruining the party. I'm pretty sure that Heather stole my blender too! Oh and my DVD's."

"Heather stole your DVD's?" Sierra asked. "Why would she want a blender and some DVD's?"

"I dunno, eh." Zeke rolled his eyes. "She said the party didn't have any gift bags and then she said she was taking some things to make up for it. She was pretty drunk and then it started a trend and everyone started taking things! That's when Katie started to drink and she told LeShawna off and she punched her in the face. LeShawna jumped on my glass coffee table and tried to do a victory dance. I'm just really glad the paparazzi didn't see this, eh!"

"I took your advice and I talked to Bridgette and she wasn't happy with me." Geoff told Sierra "She started asking me to visit with the kids more and then she was really bitchy. I don't know what her problem is! She lives in a house and I live on the beach!"

"Maybe she wanted you to stop partying and get a real job?" Sierra rolled her eyes. "You guys have kids together."

"So what?" Geoff sighed. "It's not like Bridgette even lets me see them anyway."

"At least one good thing came out of this reunion." Zeke smirked. "I got laid, eh!"

"You found someone?" Sierra asked him.

Right as Sierra said that Sadie walked in the room wearing Zeke's robe. Sadie was blushing when she saw that Sierra was there. Sierra almost wanted to snap a picture that second.

"Sadie?" Sierra laughed. "You and Zeke are a thing?"

"I kinda just happened." Sadie told her. "I don't know if I want a relationship right now. We're going to talk about it later."

"Can I talk to you alone?" Sierra asked her looking at Geoff and Zeke.

"Sure." Sadie smiled. "Let's go in the kitchen?"

Sierra agreed and walked in with Sadie who's hair was still a mess. Sadie looked numb on the inside. She didn't appear to be happy or sad. She was just there.

"Are you okay?" Sierra asked her. "I'd like to talk to you as a friend and not a reporter. You seem so sad."

"I'm alright." Sadie sighed. "I shouldn't have come to this reunion. Seeing Katie and sleeping with Zeke was a mistake. I was always the fat girl who was Katie's best friend."

"What happened with you two if you don't mind me asking." Sierra smiled. "This stays between you and me."

"When Katie and I were 18 years old and we graduated from High School we both wanted to go to college to become meteorologists, however we were stupid then and just ran around saying we wanted to be 'weather girls' and we wanted to get our own apartment off campus. I'm bisexual and nobody knew back then except Katie. We would practice kissing and having sex and then I found out that Katie was filming it and selling it so we would have money for the apartment. I flipped out on her and she told me it wasn't a big deal and I walked out and dropped out of school and then I went on to work with kids, I realized I never wanted to be a 'weather girl' and apparently it didn't work out for Katie, she dropped out of school too. I have this bad habit where I let people judge me. It's complicated."

"Oh! Sadie." Sierra hugged her. "I'm so sorry that it happened to you! That's so unfair!"

"I'm working on getting my life back on track." Sadie smiled. "I'm trying at least. Unlike Katie who only married Brick because he gives her what she wants. That's how Katie is! You only matter to her until she can't take anything else from you."

"I can see why you're so upset." Sierra faked a smile.

"Do you like kids?" Sadie asked her. "You should come and see the kids. The kids in my group are talking about how famous I used to be. They're kids. You and I both know I was no fan favorite but you were! The parents even want to see you guys. They grew up with the show."

"I guess I can get a few people together." Sierra told her. "I think it could be fun."

"Thank you so much!" Sadie hugged her. "This is great. I don't think I've ever had a real friend before. You don't know how much this means to me. I used to lie and say I was good friends with people like you and Gwen. It was so hard for me growing up and then when I lost Katie as a friend, I realized that she never cared about me at all."

"Uh...not to cut you short or anything but I need to get going." Sierra told her. "Maybe one of these days we can hang out or something."

"I'd like that a lot." Sadie smiled. "I'm going to go help the guys clean up and then talk to Zeke about what's going to happen from this point."

* * *

Sierra called Malcolm and gave him a few updates as to what was going on. She had to leave in the middle of the conversation when there was a knock on her hotel room door. Sierra hung up and opened the door to find Noah standing at the door without Cody.

"Let's go." Noah instructed her. "Cody couldn't get out of his house. I guess it really does suck to be married."

Sierra once again sat in the passenger seat as Noah drove her back to Courtney's house that was currently not the happiest home in the world. Sierra didn't want to be too quiet around Noah especially when they had this secret between them now.

"So Noah, how are you going to do it?" Sierra finally managed to ask him.

"Do what?" Noah asked as he turned his radio volume from low to off completely.

"Kill Duncan?" Sierra asked him.

"I'm not going to kill him, he's already dead." Noah smirked. "If you mean how am I going to get rid of him then that would be with the bone saw that I stole from the hospital."

"Why are you doing this?" Sierra asked him. "Why are you so willing to help Courtney?"

"Don't ask questions that you don't want the answers to." Noah told her. "I'm only helping Courtney because she blackmailed me. Courtney and I have a past and that's all you need to know."

"You and Courtney had a past?" Sierra asked. "Since when?"

"None of your business." Noah told her. "Courtney did me a favor before and now it's time that I return it. That's all I really feel like saying. The rest is really nothing I'd like to bring up."

"Do you want to come to Sadie's after school program thing?" Sierra asked changing the subject "The kids and their parents want to meet some of the cast and I said that I would swing by and bring a few people."

"Not really." Noah told her. "If I have to go I guess I could do it as long as kids don't touch me or anything like that. Too many germs."

"I was thinking about asking Courtney and maybe Heather to go with me." Sierra giggled "Though I'm not sure that those two would really get along in a room together."

"That didn't stop you from inviting them to the reunion." Noah smirked. "Everything is going to be fine, you know that right?"

"I guess." Sierra sighed. "This is not how I expected everything to go. There is so much drama."

"You take what life gives you." Noah told her as they pulled into Courtney's driveway. "It'll be fine. You do what you have to do and I'll do what I have to do and if we're lucky this mess will be over soon."

They got out of the car and walked up to the house. When Noah rang the doorbell Courtney instantly opened the door within seconds and allowed Noah inside with the bone saw. Courtney smiled when she saw the saw and hurried the two inside.

Courtney walked them to the kitchen where Duncan's body was naked and propped up on her kitchen table. Gwen was sitting in a chair with a large black wallet and a small address book with a backpack on the floor.

"Why is Duncan naked on the table?" Sierra asked.

"Courtney got him up there and I looked in his pockets and removed the stuff." Gwen sighed. "Now I'm going through the wallet and then his backpack."

"Duncan had a lot of secrets." Courtney showed Sierra and Noah the ID's "He has 7 of them in his wallet and not a single one of them has his actual name on it. To think I was going to allow him the life of luxury and let him raise a baby with me."

"His wallet is a mess." Gwen rolled her eyes. "He had $500 in cash and a small bag of pot as well as coupons for soda and buy one get one free on paper towels. Duncan had 3 condoms in there too. one was already opened."

"Duncan was a lowlife scum." Gwen rolled her eyes. "I honestly can't believe I liked him. He walked out on me too Courtney. You aren't alone."

"Whatever." Courtney crossed her arms. "I'm going to cut up his stupid ID's and Gwen you take the money."

"You're giving me money?" Gwen asked her.

"Duncan's giving you money." Courtney corrected her. "You take it. Out of all of us you need it the most."

"That's really nice of you." Gwen took the money and smiled. "So are we going to do this?"

"Yes." Noah instructed them and threw gloves at the girls. "Put these on and everyone needs a to get the black garbage bags ready. Noah plugged the saw in and took a deep breath, he reached for Duncan's left arm and took the saw to it. Sierra looked away, Gwen threw up in the bathroom and Courtney was worried about getting blood all over the place. Noah was surprisingly good at it and fast. The first arm was removed and Noah instructed Sierra to open the garbage bag and hold it for him as he tossed it in. The second arm was removed a few minutes later as Noah instructed Courtney to hold open the other bag as he threw it in. Gwen walked back in the room as Noah started to cut the right leg off. Blood splattered and hit Sierra in the face and Sierra did everything she could not to puke. Next came the left leg and Noah was having a hard time with it that when the saw hit the bone you could hear the saw grind against the bone and that even made Courtney cringe.

"This is going to take forever to clean." Courtney looked into the bag. "This is so gross!"

"I'm going to be sick." Sierra was taking deep breaths. "Courtney, you're going to need a new table when this is over. I don't think I would be able to eat on this ever again."

"Noted." Courtney cringed. "I didn't expect it to be this messy. Do you want us to start burying his limbs?"

"No, we aren't burying his limbs." Noah told them. "We are going to burn those after we bury his torso. If I leave him with his hands and feet they could identify him."

"Can't they identify someone by a dental record?" Sierra asked. "I only know that because when I was 17 I stole Cody's teeth mold from his orthodontist...He had an amazing bite."

"That's creepy that you know about that because you stole someone's mouth mold." Noah glared at her. "Sierra is correct. If we leave him with a head they can identify him."

"You're going to cut off his head?!" Gwen demanded to know. "This is so sick and morbid."

"Says the pregnant woman who stabbed him." Noah rolled his eyes. "I'll remove it myself and the three of you can go wait in the living room. Courtney, maybe you can go and start a fire in the yard?"

"Yeah, I can do that if Sierra helps me." Courtney smiled and gestured Sierra to follow her outside.

"I can help you too." Gwen offered.

"Do you think I'm letting you do that when you have my baby?" Courtney laughed. "I'm not letting you near a fire. Just stay in here or something."

Gwen started to complain about it but Courtney just kept walking with Sierra following behind her. When they were outside Courtney grabbed an empty metal trash can and threw in some large branches she found from a nearby tree. Sierra grabbed some branches to and watched Courtney throw even more in.

"I'm sorry about all this." Courtney told her. "I know I don't talk to you much about my life. I may seem like I'm being a huge bitch but if you knew everything that went on my life you would understand. This is my first and only chance to have the family that I wanted for a long time and I'm not about to let Duncan or Gwen ruin it."

"What do you mean?" Sierra asked her.

"Nothing." Courtney threw the last of the branches into the fire making it slightly larger. "Just forget I said anything. C'mon we should get back inside. Noah should be done by now."

* * *

**Okay, so what do you guys all think? Courtney and Noah have history together but I'm not ready to tell you how or why. Courtney did Noah a favor and now Noah owes her. Will we find out what that would be? Yes. The question is who's lying and who's telling the truth? I can think of at least 3 people so far who have dirty little secrets. Before everyone asks me I'll just say this. This whole Duncan thing is going to end in a few chapters. It's not going to be the main plot to the story. Also, I'd like to address my guest reviewers, you guys are awesome but a lot of you ask me questions and it just comes up as 'Guest' so if you're going to ask me a question can you please sign a name of some kind with the review so I can at least address you guys too? I'd love to respond to everyone but it's hard to write to every single guest when they don't put a name down. Also, to the guest who asked me when I'm updating, I usually try for Friday's but since the new season airs episodes on Tuesday's I've been trying to update then. I'm usually good at updating this once a week. **


End file.
